


A Second Chance

by tzaharasykes



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathing/Washing, Betrayal, Bullying, Cheating, Closeted Character, Cussing, Derogatory Language, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Embarrassment, Gay Male Character, Growth, Humiliation, Hurt, Infidelity, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Relationship Study, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaharasykes/pseuds/tzaharasykes
Summary: Engaged and working in less than ideal positions since age seventeen, Eric Forman was not as pleased with life after high school as he thought he would be. Because what could possibly be better than marrying your high school sweetheart in mere months?Apparently, a lot of things. Like college. Hanging out with friends and family. Having fun the way teens had fun, with no adult-sized stresses and responsibilities involved.Unfortunately this wasn't the case for Eric, since he was forced to grow up faster than he ever wanted to. And with his fiancee laying down the rules and cutting him off from the thing that kept him sane, Eric didn't know what he would do...until a certain old friend came back into his life, one he had a rather "special" history with.Can Eric remain faithful and celibate until his wedding day? Or will he end up giving in to scandalous temptations?~Story takes place during season 6.





	1. Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would write for this fandom or pairing again, but thanks to the awesome support I got on my last fic, this lingering idea has finally begun making its way into the Archive! I hope you enjoy ;).

Balancing two rather unappealing meals on a serving tray, Eric glided out of the kitchen and into Point Place Hotel's dining area.

"Here you are sir, ma'am," he said, placing the entrees of sloppy roast beef, clumpy mashed potatoes, and soggy green beans in front of a dissatisfied looking couple. "Enjoy." 

Eric was about to leave when the man called back, "Wait a minute."

Eric turned with a sigh, knowing what he was about to hear. "Yes?" 

The man, possibly somewhere in his 40s, had already cut into his beef. A pool of red juice seeped out, pinkening the potatoes. "Would you look at this?" 

 _Ugh._ Eric leaned over, nodded, then placed the plate back on the serving tray.

"I asked for a medium-well and this is what I get," the man complained. "A rare!"

"Rare?" the woman across him, presumably his wife, exclaimed. "It's practically raw! Look at mine! Burnt and swimming in gravy. I didn't even ASK for gravy!"

Eric side eyed the woman's food. Clearly the gravy was used to mask the charred meat. What the hell was Hyde thinking? Was he high again? "I'll take that back for you," he assured kindly, lifting her plate away.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, serving horrible food like this," the woman barked. "My husband's paying with his hard earned money you know. It's a disgrace!"

Eric pressed his lips together in a tight false smile, fighting the urge to throw the platters into the woman's rat-like face. "I'm really sorry ma'am," he said with the friendliest tone he could muster. "I'll get you another."

"And it better be done right, or you won't be receiving any tips from us!"

Eric clenched his jaw, but managed another strained smile toward her. "Of course." He stalked back to the kitchen window and yelled angrily, "Hyde!"

"What?" Hyde replied as he busily stirred a steaming pot of tasteless pea soup. 

Eric shoved the plates through the window. "What the hell! This isn't done, and this one's OVERdone and all wrong! You're killing me out there, man!"

Hyde frowned at the mess, but took the plates back anyway. "Yeah, no. I didn't do these. Kelso!"

"Kelso?" Eric stated his confusion. Kelso was the dishwasher. What the fuck would he be doing making food?

Kelso stepped out of the walk-in freezer holding a package of a large frozen pizza and shoved it into the oven with the plastic wrap still on it. Hyde immediately took the pizza back out and started berating him about the shitty food and the shitty job he did at washing dishes.

Kelso held up his hands in defense. "I can't do everything at once!"

"You can't do anything at all!" Hyde snapped.

Eric stepped away from the window and walked into the kitchen. "Hyde, why is he cooking?" He watched as Kelso wiped sweat off his forehead with his bare hand, then touch the lettuce. Eric cringed. "Oh god, Kelso, no!"

Hyde shoved Kelso away from the cutting board. "Wash your fucking hands idiot," he scolded.

Kelso hissed and did what he was told. Hyde turned back to Eric and explained that the other cook had left early, so the kitchen manager, Roy, volunteered Kelso to fill in. 

Eric was exasperated with the lack of sense behind Roy's decision making. Hyde was competent enough to do kitchen work on his own at this time of night, since service was considerably slowing down in an already slow restaurant. Kelso pretty much half-assed washing the dishes, and now he was half-assing the mediocre cuisines as well, doubling the guests' complaints:

 

_"Excuse me, my soup is still cold!"_

_"This is crap! You're a piece of crap!"_

_"Don't you people know how to make salad?"_

_"The pizza is soggy."_

_"You're not gettin' a tip, buddy."_

_"My fork is all crusty, ew!"_

_"This is bad. Tastes bad."_

_"Why did this take SO long to make?"_

_"My plate isn't clean and there's a lipstick stain on my wine glass."_

_"Why is this bottle sticky?"_

_"You should be ashamed of yourself. We are paying guests and we deserve better! And don't give me that attitude or I will see to it that you are fired!"_

 

These idiots failed to understand that Eric was only a waiter, and had nothing to do with the quality of food the kitchen produced. But these were the complaints he received on a daily basis. The hotel's restaurant didn't get too many customers, and Eric couldn't blame them for wanting to take their money elsewhere rather than spending it on cheaply made overpriced meals.

Hyde did what he could with the menu, but the recipes provided to him were crappy, and trying to discuss it with the stingy asshole owner was useless.

Roy was pretty passive and unprofessional in managing (and hiring) his staff to the point where it was easy for anybody to take advantage of him. He was inappropriate with women, guests or not, which was why Hyde suggested Roy never hire female cooks or servers. There was too much risk of someone filing a sexual harassment report against him. Roy just couldn't help himself sometimes, he was that desperate. A good guy, but...desperately pathetic. 

Eric went back to the dining area, cleaned up the half eaten plates because he also had the honor of working as busboy as well as waiting tables, collected his very little tip money, then went back to the kitchen to see how the roast-beef order was doing. The couple waiting had glared at him a few minutes ago, as if Eric had forgotten about them. If only.

Kelso grinned at the leftover chicken wing on the tray. "Neat," he said, snatching it and taking a big bite off the side. 

Eric wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting."

Kelso shrugged. "Hey I'm doing two jobs here, I hardly got to eat anything all night. Also if I just hold my breath while I'm chewing, I can hardly taste the--" He gagged. While talking, he had accidentally breathed in too much of the retched scent of week old chicken. Yes, precooked and stored in the freezer for however many days until ready to be reheated and served.

Kelso coughed and the chewed up bits splattered on the counter and in the salad bowl.

"Stop!" Hyde growled, plating the fresh beef and vegetables. "Forman, here."

Exhausted, Eric went out and served the properly cooked dinner plates. 

"It's alright now," the woman said haughtily as her husband nodded. "But I make much better roast beef at home. With all this waiting it's really not worth the price. Or any extra." She raised her thin brow at Eric.

Eric took a deep breath. "Please sir, ma'am, I only serve your food. I do what I can and I'm sorry for anything unsatisfying that comes out of the kitchen." _Please. Please, I really need the money._

The woman glanced at her husband. The man shrugged and said, "He was nice enough, dear. Give him a break."

"Sure," the woman said, smiling condescendingly. "We'll tip you, but it won't be too generous now, understand? We're already overpaying as it is."

 _Whatever._ Eric nodded politely, thanked them, and walked off, half-wishing they'd choke on roast.

The only reason he was even working at this stupid hotel instead of being in his first year of college like any normal eighteen year old was for two reasons. One, his father had had a heart attack last year, and that was all thanks to his sister, Laurie. Fez had been in danger of being deported, and Laurie was the only one who had taken action to ensure he wouldn't be. She had _married_  Fez so he could stay in the country, and that was enough to almost snatch Red's bitter soul away, painfully so. Eric felt obligated to defer his enrollment for a year so he could help out with the finances while his father healed. Hyde was doing the same. 

Donna had also deferred her enrollment so she could stay with Eric, which he appreciated at first, but this led to reason number two of him taking on this job full time: his future depended on it. 

Eric had proposed to Donna after a close call of almost losing her forever. During the summer after eleventh grade, Donna ran off to California when Eric had rejected her after her breakup with Casey Kelso.

Eric hadn't felt comfortable taking Donna back when she was so vulnerable, and he had also been afraid of being used by her and ultimately becoming an even bigger laughingstock than ever. Donna had acted like Eric's feelings hadn't mattered throughout that entire year, even going as far as to mock and bully him in front of his friends and family (not that anyone really cared that she did). She consistently blamed Eric for their breakup, used him sexually, humiliated him through a story she published about their relationship in the school paper, laughed at his pain, and yapped nonstop about how hot and manly Casey was.

By the time Donna came crawling back, it was too late. The light Eric once saw her under had vanished. He was incredibly hurt that Donna would think of him as a sloppy second choice, so he firmly told her no. Eric had his own emotional safety to protect, and he believed that he had made the right decision...until everyone told him he hadn't. His parents, his friends...they had all called him stupid, an idiot, a dumbass, and convinced him that he had ruined his own life. Because Donna was the only thing Eric ever had going for him. He had no real future without her, no purpose. Because he was _nothing_ without her.

Panicked, Eric had flown to California and hastily accepted Donna back into his life without really talking to her or thinking anything through. He proposed a month later, she was ecstatic, their parents freaked at their idiocy, so he and Donna eventually came to an agreement to move away after graduation instead. The wedding would be postponed a few years without worry.

But Red's heart attack changed all that, and somehow fast forwarded the wedding date to July 13th, Donna's birthday. 

It was toward the end of January now, which meant Eric had a little less than seven months to go until the big day. He was supposed to be excited, but truthfully the whole thing was nauseating. Eric never realized just how fast, yet dragging time could be. He had all these responsibilities to juggle now, which would only continue to increase, and he didn't know how much more he could handle. Things were moving quickly, and Eric missed the simple days of sitting around the basement with his friends, doing nothing but watching TV and smoking joints. 

Eric thought about postponing the wedding, but he was scared to piss Donna off again. They had their issues last year, but now was a different story; it was stress and fear of resentment. 

Eric wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore. He set a date because Donna was sick of him lying around the house during the day and essentially using every minute of their time together for sex. Sex was the only thing keeping Eric's tension from rising to insane levels, and he needed a lot of it. He had gone back to looking at his _Playboys_ more often, masturbating once a day, and openly eyeing other people while imagining doing things to them that Donna never allowed him to do to her. Eric craved sexual satisfaction, but nothing was cutting it completely, not even Donna herself. 

Donna assumed he would rather ogle other girls and almost regretted skipping out on college for him, complaining that he never brought up the wedding or anything anymore. So Eric set the date, and everything had been fine...until Donna thought she had gotten pregnant.

It turned out to be a false alarm, but Eric had never felt so fucking caged in his entire life. He couldn't call off the wedding then, couldn't possibly abandon her with their child. But he didn't want to be a father either, it was too much. He was ready to RUN and avoid dealing with reality and the consequences that would come with telling Donna the truth. He'd end up abandoning her and the baby anyway, even though it was something he couldn't imagine actually doing. 

But when the doctor called with the true results, Eric had blown all the air out of his lungs in sweet, oh sweet, relief. Remembering that shamed him to this day, because Donna had suffered the anxiety of potential parenthood just as much, if not MORE, than Eric, but she had been the one willing to try and make it work.

Their relationship became a bit strained after that scare. Eric continued living day by day, almost monotonously, knowing that things would blow over if he waited long enough, like they always did with her. He didn't wanna talk, because it always got worse when he talked. Donna was no better at communicating, she only seemed determined to bitch when Eric did something she didn't like. Eric, however, was not allowed a word on Donna because she wouldn't hear it. Neither would anybody else. He'd be accused of being ungrateful, and that it was all his fault. So he played things off as normal and had waited patiently for Donna to take her pill so he could have a quick fuck and drift off for the night.

Eric finished serving the last two meals, collected the three measly dollars the roast-beef couple had left for him, cleaned the tables and the floor, then headed back into the kitchen. He sat at the counter, removed his dark maroon suit jacket, and let his black bow tie hang loosely around his collar. Hyde passed him a joint, and did the same for Roy and Kelso. Roy shuffled the card deck as Kelso brought out snacks they could munch on. This was how the guys liked to unwind each night before heading home. Donna couldn't stand that Eric remained at the hotel so late for nothing, but work was the only escape he had from her constant nagging about the wedding and whatever else. 

He chuckled to himself, bitterly. Staying late to avoid his nagging ~~wife~~ fiancee. Eric sometimes reminded himself of his father, a man he wasn't too keen on becoming. But was this where he was headed? Would he eventually turn into the person he swore he would never be?

Would his hasty marriage to Donna end up cracking through thin ice?

"What's up?" Hyde asked, drowsily. The kitchen was hazy with smoke.

Eric took a deep drag and coughed lightly.

"Nothing," he croaked. "It's nothing."

* * *

 

Premarital counseling at the church had been a joke. Eric was forced to go because of his parents and Donna, and instead of it helping him, it had screwed him even worse.

It started off well enough. The pastor was pretty cool and loved  _Star Wars_ just as much as Eric did. This upset Donna because she couldn't sit there blaming Eric for every issue the way she initially wanted, since the pastor always ended up swaying on Eric's side of things. 

But when Donna was asked what she looked forward to in marrying Eric, she couldn't think of an answer. None at all, whatsoever. 

The pastor, with a displeased tone, told them that most newlywed couples get most excited about having sexual relations for the first time. But since Eric and Donna had already done so, out of wedlock...

"Eric, I want our wedding day to be special," Donna said when they got home. She had been quiet throughout the entire drive. 

"Ok," Eric replied in agreement. "Whatever it takes."

A big mistake.

Donna didn't want to have sex again until they were married, because apparently that would make it special. And it would solve all their problems. And give them a chance to reconnect romantically. Somehow.

Eric was pissed. He didn't want this. He didn't care about being romantic. He'd done all that and look where it brought him. Now he just wanted to fuck. 

Eric grumbled to himself as he set the tables at the hotel restaurant, "Can't believe this. Not even excited about marrying me, then cuts me off? Fuck this."

"Ha-ha," Kelso sang as he strode by. Eric threw a napkin at the back of his head. 

A man in his mid-20s entered accompanied by two women. Eric sighed, put on his best smile, and led them to a table. The women, Eric noticed, were very pretty. The man with them was nothing short of handsome and witty. Eric liked him the most. His jokes were funny, he was kind, and he didn't blame Eric for the lackluster food, even when the girls tried to.

After they had finished their dinner, the man called Eric over and placed a wad of cash in his hand. 

Eric flushed at the contact, and at the charitable amount. "Sir, this is--"

"A generous tip," the man said with a devilish wink. Eric's cheeks reddened even more. "You must get a lot of crap. I see it all the time. Lived through it myself just a few years ago." He grasped Eric's shoulder. "If I were you, I'd start lookin' for something better. You seem like a smart kid, you shouldn't be in a--" He did a quick unimpressed scan of the dining room's bland decor. "--place like this."

"Thank you so much," Eric said with an appreciative grin.

The man smiled again and headed off, leading the two girls away. Eric watched him leave, grateful for the kind words and the extra money. 

 

_The man winked, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling mischievously as he whispered in a sultry deep tone, "I've got a generous tip, Eric...and it's all for you."_

 

Eric shook his head. These sick fantasies would have to wait until he got back home, to the complete and utter privacy of his bedroom.

 _Fuck._ The celibacy was already getting to him, and it had only been a day. 

Eric trudged back into the kitchen to see Roy, Hyde, and the other cook preparing some fancy looking dessert trays.

"What's all this?" Eric asked.

Kelso tried dipping his finger in the whipped topping of one of the cakes, but Hyde smacked his hand away before he could do anything.

"A special guest is coming in tonight," Roy answered. "Friend of the owner's, so we gotta make sure he and his family are impressed."

Hyde scoffed. "As long as he's not eating anything off the menu, the owner'll have nothin' to worry about."

Eric chuckled and began taking the finished desserts to the front and setting them on a long table where Roy wanted them. After placing the last decorative piece, Eric went back into the kitchen to meet a nervous, nail-biting Roy staring off into space. 

"Everything's gonna be fine," Eric assured him. "You're great with the regular hotel guests, so think of this guy as just that--nothing more than an average guest."

"I don't know," Roy said, through his fingers. "I don't wanna screw up and offend the guy by acting like...myself. I could get fired."

"You're not gonna do anything to get yourself fired. And would you quit that?" Eric said, putting Roy's arm down so his hands were out of his mouth.

"Sorry," Roy apologized meekly. He glanced at the wet saliva coating his fingertips. "Oh, I might shake their hands. I should probably wash up."

"Yeah, you probably should," Hyde agreed, sarcastically. 

Roy was about to turn to the sink when he gasped so loud the entire kitchen startled. "Oh no!" he cried, panicked.

"What?" Eric yelped. "What?!" _Don't tell me..._

Hyde's eyes widened, like he just realized the same thing.

Roy winced. "I didn't wash my hands before helping with the cakes," he squeaked.

"ROY!" Hyde roared angrily.

"I know I know, but I was so nervous I forgot!" Roy threw up his hands. "Oh I REALLY should have, considering the thing I did before I came in today..." He turned beet red. 

Hyde clenched his teeth. "Fucking--!" He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was so disgusted.

Kelso shrugged. "What's the big deal? I hardly ever wash my hands before cooking anything. Nobody gets hurt."

Hyde looked like he would combust. 

The other cook threw down his apron and left the kitchen, muttering "fuck this" under his breath.

Eric was thankful he never ate here. And that he avoided ever touching Roy's hands.

Roy sighed. "I couldn't help it guys. She was just so...nude and pretty. The view was perfect from the closet I was in."

"Oh my god," Hyde murmured, his fingers rubbing the front of his forehead. "What room?"

"254," Roy said. "Why?"

"I'm gonna go talk to the front desk." Hyde removed his apron and left the kitchen. Kelso followed him out, for whatever reason.

Roy seemed worried, but Eric figured Hyde would only ask that the woman's room be changed and to make sure Roy couldn't get his hands on any more keys. Again.

"Well," Roy said, awkwardly. "At least this isn't as bad as that time the health inspector came in." He shuddered. "Now that was the worst."

"Right," Eric muttered. He had half a mind to go back out there and collect the desserts he set up, but then Roy hurried over to the window and declared that the special guests were already here.

"Oh, right, my hands!" Roy said, hurrying to the sink. "Eric, get out there and just do what you do. Tell them I'll be out in a minute."

Eric entered the dining room and almost stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the pristine middle-aged couple checking their coats at the entrance. His heart dropped to his stomach when his eyes fell on the young man standing by the couple who were no doubt his parents.

_It...it's him. It's really him._

 

_Buddy Morgan._

 

Eric had not seen or spoken to Buddy in three years. They had been lab partners in their sophomore chemistry class, but after a certain... _incident_ , Buddy had switched schools, and the friendship was over. Presumably.

But Buddy had noticed Eric, and his lips curved into a gentle smile, clearly pleased to see his old friend once again. 

"Eric," Buddy said. "Hey."

Eric walked over and held out his hand. "Buddy, uh," he cleared his throat, "long time no see."

Buddy shook Eric's hand and chuckled. Eric smiled and the two stood regarding one another. Eric almost forgot that he was supposed to greet Mr. and Mrs. Morgan first, but he didn't need to do that now because Roy had just hurried out of the kitchen and introduced himself to them, leaving Eric and Buddy alone.

Buddy had always been a decent-looking guy, but he'd grown even better over the last few years. Tall, slender, but nicely built. He wore a clean black dress shirt and gray pants. His hair was still the same smooth black, his face still sweet and handsome, and those lips...Eric remembered them well.

He realized Buddy still hadn't let go. Eric blushed a little and broke contact. "So, um, how have you been?" he asked. "It's been like, what, almost three years or something?"

"Yeah," Buddy responded. "It's been a while. I've been cool, with college and all. And how are you, Eric? You're working here now?"

Eric nodded, suddenly feeling a deep shame run through him. The Morgans were wealthy, and no doubt Buddy was going to a great private college and having the time of his life. Meanwhile, Eric never got to step out of Point Place, was engaged to a woman everyone considered his high school sweetheart, and worked as nothing more than a measly waiter serving crappy food at an equally crappy hotel restaurant. Even his uniform was looking shabbier now that he was standing in front of Buddy. 

Buddy eyed the desserts on the table. "Are those cupcakes?"

Eric looked over at the cake stand and clucked his tongue. "I wouldn't eat any of those if I were you," he warned.

Buddy raised a brow, as if he knew. His parents hadn't taken a single treat either. "Yeah. I wasn't going to anyway."

They laughed and sat at an empty table nearby. Eric was more than thankful that nobody else had entered the restaurant so far. It was giving him the opportunity to reconnect with a much needed friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now here we are tackling season 6. Obviously past events have been changed to make Eric's character more...sensible? I guess? Basically, I'm considering emotional consequence and continuity rather than just the sitcom's way of forgiving and LITERALLY forgetting every major thing. I feel like a huge theme of the show is growing up and going through the changes that come with becoming a young adult. And the show's way of tackling that theme was by having everyone sit around the basement regressing and ultimately doing nothing. Or if they were doing something, it didn't really make any sense for the characters' personalities or development at all.  
> Growing into adult life is not easy, and it's not going to be the same for everyone. This is the case for Eric here, and while in no way is everything he says, does, or thinks going to be totally excusable, it is what it is, and there is a legitimate reason for everything (at least in this story). 
> 
> And now here Eric is, wondering how the fuck he'll get through being celibate when his mind is constantly filled with such naughty thoughts. Then in comes Buddy and well, we'll just have to see where things goes from there. ;)
> 
> More character tags, as well as other additional tags, will continue to be added or changed as the story moves forward.


	2. Sweet Relief

**Fall, 1976**

_"That was a great movie," Eric said as he and Buddy walked out of the theater and headed towards the parking lot. "I mean, who would have thought working at a car wash could be so much fun?"_

_Buddy chuckled under his breath as they stepped into his Trans-Am. "So what do you wanna do now?" he asked._

_"I don't know...oh god!" Eric exclaimed, suddenly upset._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. I-I forgot to call Donna. Again."_

_Eric felt super guilty for not having called or spent time with Donna all week. Hell, he hardly even thought of her whenever he was with Buddy. She and Eric weren't exclusive or anything...yet. But there would be no "yet" if Eric continued blowing her off._

_And Donna was so cool about it too, she wasn't pushing him or complaining about his lack of attention for her, which only heightened Eric's guilt. She deserved better than this, didn't she?_

_"Oh, Donna," Buddy said. "So, she's like your girlfriend?"_

_Eric shook his head. "I don't know." And Eric really didn't know what it was, or what he wanted. He could be with Donna. She was hot and a good friend, but..._

_Eric glimpsed at Buddy's hopeful expression. The boys had met on the elementary school playground as kids, but it was only early this year when put as lab partners in chemistry, that they had gotten close. Eric got to know Buddy bit by bit as the winter, spring, then summer passed._

_Buddy's presence was different, so unlike the company of Eric's other male friends. Eric had never felt anything.... **else** for the other guys, or so he thought. But the more time he spent with Buddy, the more he questioned that too. As Eric reminisced growing up with Hyde and Kelso by his side, he realized he might have felt a little something here and there from his end, though nothing had ever come of it. Eric's friends would always remain his friends. With Buddy however..._

_Buddy had shifted himself closer to Eric's side. The street lamp light illuminated his smooth appearance through the windshield, making the whole night seem more surreal. Eric let out a shaky breath._

_"I don't know," he repeated, in a gentler tone. Buddy's eyes were fixed on him, making Eric feel warm and shy. So he turned his own vision down._

_"You know, it's ok to be confused, Eric."_

_The softness of Buddy's voice wrapped Eric tenderly like a cozy blanket of reassurance. Did he understand what Eric was going through? Was he the same way?_

_"Yeah, you know, sometimes I feel like, I don't know, like we're in a movie, right?" Eric rambled, anxiously. "And I'm nervous around her...because...ok, look she's great. She's my best friend, but sometimes I feel like, we're from totally different worlds. And with her I'm like, playing this part, but it's not me--"_

_"Eric," Buddy whispered._

_Eric's eyes were immediately back on Buddy. A long silence ensued. The way Buddy was staring...Eric wondered whether or not this was actually happening._

_He leaned in, glancing at Buddy's moistened lip. Buddy swallowed, his breathing only slightly unstable, like he was struggling to control himself._

_"Wh-What part do you think you're playing?" he murmured._

_"I...don't know," Eric mumbled, blushing. "Maybe...I'm...."_

_Buddy's gaze intensified. Because if Eric didn't know what he was talking about before, he sure as hell figured it out now. It was written all over his face, like an open book. Buddy closed the distance between them, planting a gentle kiss over Eric's lips._

_Eric's mind went blank. The kiss deepened, and he felt his hand behind Buddy's head, running his fingers through the soft hair. Buddy was an amazing kisser. His hand wrapped around Eric's front, and he sighed when Buddy left his mouth and traced his lips around Eric's jawline to his ear._

_Eric suddenly realized what was happening, and he flinched back in his seat._

_"Oh! Wait, but--" he stammered._

_"Something wrong?" Buddy asked, looking concerned._

_"Um." Eric didn't really know where to begin. He had been talking about Donna and ended up making out with his friend over it. "I...so, you're...gay."_

**_Duh._ **

_Buddy smirked. "Me? Oh, no. I'm not gay."_

_Eric stared at him. Then they both burst into chortles._

_Buddy nodded in spurts of laughter. "Ok. Yeah, I'm gay."_

_"That's crazy," Eric said, grinning. And feeling like he'd just been let free. "That's...crazy."_

_Buddy smiled deviously. "Is it? And you are...?"_

_Eric leaned in for another round. That would be his answer._

* * *

 

"So you're engaged?"

Eric snapped back to reality. He was sitting here with Buddy now, three years later, in the Point Place Hotel dining room. So much had happened since then, and Eric could hardly believe that his friend was back.

That his secret was back.

"Yeah," Eric replied with a quick nod. 

Buddy raised his brows, as well as his wine glass. "Well, congratulations. To you and...Donna." Her name was said rather forcefully. 

Eric looked away, uncomfortable. 

"Does she know?" Buddy said.

"No."

"Then she's either dumber than I thought, or you just got a whole lot better at lying about it."

"I'm not lying about anything," Eric defended quietly. "I do love her."

"I believe that. In a way, I guess you always have."

"How's college?" Eric asked, hoping to change the subject.

Buddy took a sip, then answered, "It's cool, where I'm at. Classes are interesting. Tough, but, you know, you gotta do what you gotta do. Oh, I'm taking chemistry this semester. As always, I blow up the stuff I'm not supposed to blow up."

Eric snickered. "Man, you were never good at that."

Buddy laughed. "True. But you were. I remember. My current lab partner's nothing compared to you."

Eric couldn't help but beam. Nobody but Buddy ever complimented Eric on his intelligence. Since getting back together with Donna, Eric had wavered in school, and he didn't graduate as well as he originally thought he would. His relationship with Donna and his parents suffered a bit last year because of it. No one felt Eric had any potential to be much of anything anyway, so it was nice to hear that he could, indeed, be a pretty smart guy.

"Brought back some really nice memories too. Of us," Buddy added, with a kind smile. 

Eric nodded silently in agreement. 

Buddy went back to talking about school. 'The parties are insane. I like 'em, but they get a little too wild sometimes. But college, man, you can do what you want. Be what you want. I met some great people. Great guys too."

Eric's pinky twitched. He hid his hand under the table, convincing himself that he wasn't bothered. He had moved on long since then (he was marrying Donna for crying out loud!), and Buddy had too, of course. None of this crap between them should even matter anymore.

"I'm sorry again," Buddy was saying, "to hear about your dad. It's good that he's alright now, and that you're doing all this partly to help him, but I think you would have loved going to college. Maybe just getting away in general."

Eric sniffed and shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it even though it sucked that he had forced himself to give up the thing he'd looked forward to all last year. "It's cool. It is what it is. I'll be starting this fall anyway. Donna and I will be married and living in Madison together and everything. It'll be great, I'm sure."

"Sure. If you believe being with Donna for the rest of your entire life will be great, then I'm sure it will be."

Eric grimaced at Buddy's offhanded tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Buddy shrugged a shoulder, leaning back in his chair. "I just think this is all a little...unrealistic."

"It's--It's not," Eric said, defiantly. It wasn't. He loved Donna....he kind of did.

"Really? You're happy? Like this?"

Eric hesitated. "Y-You know what? It's none of your business. You don't know me like that anymore."

"But I do. I do know the most significant part of you, pretty well." 

No reply.

Buddy lowered his voice a fair degree. "Eric, you're gay."

Eric sucked in a breath, glancing around to make sure no had heard. Roy was still at the other end of the restaurant, now sitting with the owner and Buddy's parents. They were eating some pastries Eric assumed Roy hadn't helped with. The rest of the desserts on the stand were left untouched.

Right then, the Morgans stood. Mrs. Morgan gestured toward the boys, then she and her husband began their approach. Eric tried to cool down and relax. He really needed to loosen his damn bow tie. It was choking him.

"Eric, it is so good to see you again," Mrs. Morgan said brightly with her arms held out. 

Eric stood to give her a hug, then greeted Mr. Morgan with a handshake. It was nice to see them after so long too, especially Mrs. Morgan. She had always been so nice whenever Eric used to come over, or if they ever ran into each other around town. Her sweet smile resembled so much of Buddy's.

Mr. Morgan was friendly enough, but a very busy lawyer. He was also pretty strict about certain things, from what Buddy told him. It sometimes reminded Eric of his own father, but unlike Red, Mr. Morgan didn't regard Eric or any of Buddy's friends as dumb dirt-bags. 

Speaking of, Hyde and Kelso had just strolled out of the kitchen and into the dining room. A corner of Kelso's mouth twitched up when he noticed Buddy. Hyde, however, didn't seem too happy at all. Or maybe he didn't care about Buddy's return. It was always hard to tell what he was thinking with those dark shades constantly blocking his eyes.

"Well look who it is," Kelso snarked. "How's it going Nancy boy?"

Eric cringed inwardly. He hated that term. Hyde and Red have both used it on him plenty of times growing up.

Buddy just smiled, doing the up-down assessment of Kelso's dirty kitchen uniform. "A whole lot better than you apparently, Tater Nuts."

Hyde let out a snort of amusement, but quickly schooled his face back to expressionless, as if he realized he wasn't supposed to find Buddy's jokes funny or anything.

Kelso frowned at the nickname given to him based on an embarrassing high school incident involving mashed potatoes, a slippery floor, a pole, and, well, his "nuts." But in the end, Kelso did respect a good burn, even if it was at his expense, so he surrendered.

"Good to see you again," he mumbled and slumped back into the kitchen. 

Buddy turned to Hyde, his brown eyes gleaming. "Hyde. What's up? Still mad I sat in your chair that one time?" He chuckled. "Or maybe..." Buddy nodded his head towards his father, who was chatting with the other adults by the entrance now. "...it's something else?"

Hyde scowled. "Get bent," he snapped, then took his leave.

Eric furrowed his brows in confusion. "What the hell was that about?" he said.

"You don't know?" Buddy questioned. Eric shook his head. "I think you'll find out soon. If anything, you can just ask him. Or Jackie."

 _Jackie?_ This was even more intriguing than Eric thought. What could Hyde possibly be pissed about that would involve both his girlfriend and Buddy?

Mr. Morgan called on his son while putting his coat back on, letting him know that they were ready to head out. 

"Alright, a minute," Buddy said. His father nodded, and he followed his wife along with Roy and the owner out the exit. Buddy faced Eric again, the two finally alone. "Look, I'm sorry about the things I said before. It's not easy, being who we are. Especially in this town. I get that."

Eric lowered his head. "Thanks," he uttered in a quiet voice. 

"Really, though, I thought that after I left for so long, I'd be over it." Buddy smiled. "Turns out, I'm not. I still wanna see you happy." 

Eric parted his mouth in surprise. 

Buddy shrugged, jokingly. "Stupid, I know."

They both chuckled. 

"That's ok," Eric told him. "You weren't wrong about some stuff. It's a lot to explain but...I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Buddy tucked some of Eric's stray hairs behind his ear. Eric almost melted into his touch, but then remembered he shouldn't.

"Is it ok if we see each other again?" Buddy asked. "You know, just to hang out or whatnot?"

Eric's gaze snapped up. "Don't you have school?"

"Yeah. But my parents moved back into our old house and my campus isn't too far from here anyway. I can make the commute when I have time. I'm willing to if you want me here."

Eric did want him here. He didn't recognize how much he missed having a friend like Buddy around until now. "Yeah, that--that'd be great," he said, masking his excitement.

"Good." Buddy leaned in and kissed Eric chastely on the cheek. "I'll see you later this week then. Maybe Friday, at our spot. Is that cool?"

Eric nodded, offered Buddy the most convenient time to meet, then gave his hand a squeeze goodbye. Buddy retrieved his coat and left the hotel, leaving Eric alone in the pin quiet dining area. 

 _Slow night_ , Eric thought dimly as he downed the rest of Buddy's unfinished wine. He'd go home after this shift instead of chilling with the guys. After tonight, Eric was desperate for release.

* * *

 

Conveniently for Eric, Roy ended up closing the kitchen two hours early due to there being zero customers. This also gave him plenty of time to lament on how he had gone and made a fool of himself in front of Mrs. Morgan. That, Eric wouldn't ask about. Nor did he feel like questioning Hyde about his deal with Buddy, at least not tonight. 

The Vista Cruiser was yet to be fixed, so Eric had to carpool with Hyde and Kelso for the next couple days. Since his friends were staying a bit later, no doubt to comfort/burn Roy, Eric took the bus back to his neighborhood. 

He thought about what Buddy's return meant for him. Would it be the same, like before? It couldn't be. It's been years, things were different now, THEY were different. Buddy sure was. His vibe was a lot cooler, mature. He'd also grown physically--that much caught Eric's eye at first glance. It sent tingles down his spine...and other parts of him too.

Eric wondered, a bit insecurely, how Buddy perceived _him_ now. Did his views change? And if they did, were they for the better, or worse? Eric had tried keeping his outer appearance presentable enough throughout the years. It was hard for him to gain weight and muscle, but he did the best he could with the hectic and limited time he had. His efforts had to have counted for something. 

But maybe not though. If it did, someone would have told him. Donna would have, he assumed, but she didn't. And she never defended Eric when his friends cracked jokes about his "lesser than" physique.

Another bout of shame ran through him. Eric could only imagine what must have gone through Buddy's mind tonight:

 

**_Man, Eric Forman. I used to think he was such a cute guy. What the hell was wrong with me? He's not only NOT as great as I thought he was, but he's still such a coward too! Thank god I escaped all that! I've got better guys waiting for me back at my prestigious school. They're not just "cute", but hotter and sexier than he'll ever be! I think I'll just call Eric tomorrow and cancel our meeting. I actually don't need, or care, about him anymore._ **

 

That was probably taking it a bit far. Overthinking was one of Eric's more crappier tendencies. But he knew Buddy HAD to care about him still. He'd given him that kiss, and was sincere in his words, Eric could tell. He just wished he had more success to offer of himself. Eric sometimes felt like he'd been glued in the same place for too long, and that it hadn't given him any real chance to grow. It wasn't fair.

 

**_"I thought that after I left for so long, I'd be over it. Turns out, I'm not. I still wanna see you happy."_ **

**_"Is it ok if we see each other again?"_ **

**_"Maybe Friday. At our spot."_ **

 

The Wisconsin air was chilly, but nothing could quell the warmth Buddy's words and presence brought Eric on this night. His face flushed as he exited the bus and began the short walk home. 

_He still remembers our spot._

Eric knew that whatever he would have with Buddy now couldn't be anything more than platonic. He didn't mind. It was nice to have a genuine friend outside his basement once again. Someone who cared. For real.

Eric approached the house, anxious to get upstairs and take care of his growing needs. He strode through the front door.

Donna was sitting on the living room couch, sifting through bridal magazines with Eric's mother, Kitty.

"Eric!" she claimed. "You're home early--"

Eric didn't blink an eye in her direction. He slammed the door shut behind him and began the march up the stairs. 

"Eric?" Kitty called, sounding concerned. Her voice was faint, as Eric was already in the hallway leading to his bedroom.

As soon he had the door closed, Eric stripped off the blazer and the bow tie, undoing a few buttons on his shirt to loosen things up. He unbuckled his belt and was about to remove the pants when he heard thumping footsteps approaching his room. 

Donna burst through the door, her expression a blend of anger, worry, and confusion. Eric zipped his pants back up, pretending he had only been getting undressed after a day's work while cursing himself for being too hasty and forgetting to lock his damn door. If Donna had chosen to come and confront him a few minutes later, she would have walked in on Eric "enjoying" himself, which would definitely have added to the fight they were about to have right now.

"Eric," Donna said. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" Eric answered, like he didn't know what she was talking about. "No. Nothing's wrong."

Donna arched a brow, skeptically. "Then what the hell was that earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"You ignored me when I was talking to you."

"Oh. That. Sorry. I didn't hear you."

Donna frowned. "Are you sure you're ok? You're acting weird. Well, weirder than usual anyway."

"Oh, no I'm fine. I'm just...tired. Boy, real tired. It was a very busy night, you know. Lotta guests coming in, and you know how demanding they can all get."

"...Ok. So you're just gonna hit the sack?"

Eric nodded and faked a yawn. "Yup. I'm back earlier than usual, so now's the time to catch up on some of that shut-eye." He grinned. _The faster you leave, the better for me...._

Donna seemed deflated. "Oh. Well, we hardly get a chance together anymore, so I thought that since you're home now, we could--"

"I can see you during the day," Eric replied hurriedly.  _Not for very long, but since you cut me off, whatever._

Donna was taking a couple classes at the junior college, and then she had her part time job at the radio station afterward. Eric only got to see her in the afternoon, an hour before he had to go to work himself. They used to utilize that short time for fucking before Donna had had enough, which eventually led to that premarital counseling mess and her blocking him off from sex completely.

"Right," she said. "But it's hard to plan a wedding when you're never around, or hell, even when you _are_ around. I feel like we hardly talk."

"We do talk," Eric responded. "We're talking right now."

"I mean we don't talk about anything significant anymore. Like, about us."

"What more do we really need to know about each other?"

Donna's forehead wrinkled. "Well, we're getting married this year. We could discuss, I don't know, our future together? What we would do? Where we would be? The things that excite us about getting married?"

Eric laughed sarcastically. "Well I know where you've always wanted to be. Paris, or London, doing your journaling thing, or whatever it is you like to do. I could totally see you being there. And me? I'll be here, alone, or in the background of whatever you're doing--"

"Eric." Donna looked pissed, but Eric blathered on.

"And what excites us most about getting married, let's see..." He pretended to think, then snapped his fingers. "Oh right! For you, nothing! For me, it'll be getting to have sex again." Eric made a gesture to the door. "Alright-y, good talk and good night."

"So THAT'S what your problem is," Donna snarled angrily. "I get it."

"Do you?"

"It's ALWAYS about SEX with you, dillhole! That's all you ever think about! It's your entire world. That, and acting like a lazy and childish bum! We went over this already. You said you were sorry."

"I am," Eric said, feeling regretful. "I'm working harder and--"

"No! You're just doing the bare minimum, and then you sit on your ass. I really doubt the hotel was busy tonight."

"How would you even know?"

"Because it's never fucking busy, especially not on a Tuesday night you dink!" She shook her head. "You know the guys'll tell me if you were lying, so don't even bother." 

Eric lost his words. Donna sighed, exasperated.

"It's always the same with you," she said. "Do you even love me as a person anymore?"

"I do," Eric answered immediately. 

"It's getting harder to believe that. And I'm getting tired of arguing about the same things again and again."

"So am I. But...what do you want me to do?"

"Put some more effort into US," Donna said. "Eric, a marriage shouldn't revolve around having sex all the time. A life together based on that will never go anywhere. Being with you does excite me, and I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that it won't. It's why I want us to be celibate. I feel like we need to reconnect the bond we used to have."

Eric swallowed, now feeling upset with the way he had acted earlier. He knew she was right in a way, and normally he would've given in and asked for another chance to change but...

Tonight wasn't going to be the case. Seeing Buddy again brought an inner turmoil Eric had faced back when he was still in high school. It was already altering his view of himself, of his engagement, and of Donna.

The bond she spoke of, it had been real, but not in the way she thought. It was prominent back before Eric knew who he really was. After Buddy's impact on him, the bond had withered away in a mere couple months or so before the big break up. He and Donna had been friends since birth practically, but they hadn't actually DATED for very long at all. And now here they were, desperately trying to tie two knots, frayed like hell, for life.

So much of Eric's relationship with Donna was complicated this way. It could be solved if Eric was willing to tell her the truth, but this truth would affect so much more than just the engagement. The crude judgement, the unknown, it was what Eric feared most. He couldn't tell her, but he couldn't let her go either, not with everybody telling him that it would be the biggest mistake he'd ever make if he did. She was all he had for a long time, and Eric was afraid that the words of his family and friends would ring true if he gave her up: that he'd end up alone, never to find love again. A cruel fate, really, if he believed in that sort of thing.

Eric had to at least let Donna know his side of it all, and why they may be the they were now.

"Donna," Eric began, his throat rasping. He cleared it. "The bond we used to have, wasn't all that strong to begin with." 

Donna blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, uh, we weren't together very long at first. And from what I remember, I ended it because _you_ weren't putting any effort into _us_."

Donna's jaw clenched. "What you're saying isn't making any sense," she said, bitterly. "You're bringing up our PAST. It's not relevant anymore because I learned from my mistakes and I fixed them. What's the point of trying to shove all that in my face now?"

"I'm not trying to shove anything in your face. It's just the way you talk about us, it's like, nothing really matters for you. No one holds your mistakes against you and that--"

"YOU'RE holding them against me right now!" Donna snapped.

"This--this is literally the first time I ever brought them up!" Eric retorted in exasperation.

"Why though? You never wanted to bring them up before. You were the one that wanted to forget all that."

"My mistake, I shouldn't have said that. I...I guess I was afraid that talking about it would make it worse--" _But confronting the crappy things we did is the only way we have a smidgen of a chance to reconnect any bond we might have had._

But before Eric could finish telling her this, Donna interrupted, "No, you're not _talking_ about anything helpful. You're just trying to blame me, when really, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for _you_."

Eric didn't bother responding to any of that. He ended the conversation by saying, "Right. I, uh, gotta get to bed."

"Yeah." She stalked out, slamming the door on her way out. 

* * *

 

Having lost the mood to do anything, Eric stripped down to his underwear, turned off the lights, and went to bed. It took him a while to fall asleep, but when he finally did, Eric dreamed of the handsome blue-eyed customer offering him a very "generous tip." Eric shut his eyes and gasped at the spike of pleasure. A gentle hand caressed his face, and when Eric looked again, the unnamed customer had turned into a vision of Buddy, which made the experience all the more enjoyable. The dream had been erotic enough to awaken Eric, half-hard. 

Checking the clock, it had only been an hour since he'd fallen asleep. Eric removed the covers to give his heated body some air. Eyes closed and legs parted while envisioning Buddy again, Eric spit into the palm of his hand, slipped it into his underwear and began stroking his cock.

Minutes passed as Eric worked himself up, picturing the dream and of his past real-life experiences with Buddy back in high school. He removed the underwear and threw it on the floor, now laying on his sheets naked and flush from heat, one hand continuing the rapid strokes, and the other grasping at the bedding. 

At the forefront of Eric's lust-filled mind was the memory of the locker room after gym class during junior year, when he had been the last one left getting dressed after a shower. Buddy had been there, having made the excuse of conveniently forgetting something in one of the lockers from the period before. 

With the area completely deserted, Buddy had grabbed Eric around the waist where his towel was wrapped. They made out desperately, arms roaming each other's bodies, knowing that this was the only chance they'd be together that day. Buddy chuckled, excited at the risk of someone, maybe the coach or a few loitering boys, possibly walking in on them. With a crooked smirk, he yanked the towel away, reveling in Eric's surprised squeal. 

 

_"B-Buddy," Eric panted between gentle neck bites. "You...ass."_

_Buddy's response was squeezing Eric's bottom and laughing when he startled._

_"Someone's gonna see!" Eric whispered frantically, all while trying to keep a straight face. It was too amusing though...and too fucking hot._

_Eric grasped Buddy's belt and tugged, feeling exposed at being the only one bare and erect in what suddenly felt like a very open space._

_Buddy complied, at least in removing his pants and boxers, revealing his own hardening cock. Eric bit his lip, tempted for a taste. There wasn't much time for that though._

_Buddy pulled Eric closer to him and placed his fingers around the shaft. Eric did the same with Buddy, bringing his lips back on him as the two rapidly stroked each other. The pleasuring intensified when the sounds of footsteps and a door to the coach's office was heard swinging open and closed, but no one entered the locker room._

_Eric came first, gasping as he tried to keep his voice down. His face felt red, and his body was hot with tiny beads of sweat. Buddy finished, looking just as rosy, then gave Eric's small ass another squeeze._

_"Cute," Buddy whispered, with his warm, moist forehead against Eric's. Eric smiled, excited from having done something so naughty at school._

_They needed the showers. Amidst the steam and warm water, Eric got Buddy back by sneaking behind him while he was soaping and pinching his rear. Buddy whirled around and pinned Eric against the tile wall._

_"That wasn't very nice," Buddy said, as though he was bothered._

_Eric's brows lifted, challenging his friend to do something about it. Buddy answered with his fingers massaging further into Eric's nether regions. Eric yelped and writhed, but Buddy was stronger, placing his other hand over Eric's mouth to stifle any more noise. He switched between prodding Eric's entrance and massaging his balls and cock, when Eric twitched and came again, his head resting tiredly on Buddy's shoulder._

_"Buddy," Eric whispered breathlessly. "We're gonna get caught."_

_The door to the office opened again, and more voices were heard._

_"Don't worry," Buddy reassured, pecking Eric's cheek and helping him rinse off. "I won't let that happen."_

_The boys were partly dressed when they were questioned by the coach, but they managed to make up believable excuses as to why they were still there. But the prospect of someone catching them doing what they had done had definitely added more to the arousing experience._

 

Eric let out little moans as he upped the pacing of his pleasure. He played with himself as Buddy had once played with him, so long ago. At this point, his hips were jerking up and down, his tip leaked precum, and Eric was ready to let go. 

He had just started coming when an obnoxious metal-clanging ruckus transpired right outside his door.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

_What the FUCK?!?_

"No," Eric groaned through clenched teeth. He spurted more cum, but the moment had been ruined. 

The clanging continued louder as Red's voice called, "Fire! Fire!" 

_Why? Why?!_

With ragged breaths of irritation, Eric wrapped his bed sheets around himself, stomped to the door, and yanked it open to see his father banging a pot with a wooden spoon. 

"WHY are you doing this again?!" Eric squeaked angrily.

Red stopped the noise-making and glared. "You're STILL nude? I told you we would keep doing this until you put some goddamn pants on!"

Eric wanted to cry in frustration. His father used to do this two to three nights a week after first learning that Eric slept naked. Now every once in a while, he'd start the noise up again randomly, for no likely reason other than to torture Eric.

"God, why the hell do you even care?" Eric fretted.

Red regarded his son's pink, sweaty, and crabby appearance. His glare hardened. "You were doing that...that foul  _thing_ you do, weren't you?"

Eric wrapped the sheets tighter around himself, embarrassed. "No," he lied, sourly. 

"You were. And I don't like you doing _it_ in my house. Not when I'm sleeping right down this hallway. Now put some damn pants on, or I'm throwing your bare ass out into the yard."

"Fine," Eric grouched. He tried shutting the door, but Red stuck the wooden spoon out, to make sure Eric wouldn't just jump back into bed the way he was. No amount of whining was going to make a difference.

Eric reluctantly gathered a few tissues from the dresser and turned his body away from the door. He cleaned himself up within the sheets, his cheeks flaming since he had essentially proven his father right. Red hissed under his breath in disgust and agitation, which only made the moment worse. 

Eric then grabbed his underwear and pajamas and got dressed, humiliated. He couldn't understand why anyone should care about what he did in his own room, but there was no point in questioning the irate man about anything.

At least--despite the rude interruption--Eric was able to get _some_ relief tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Hope you liked the update and how things are going so far. :)
> 
> So in order for the story to work, everything has to be crammed into, like, three years. Past episodes and events have been altered to fit, and I have to pick and choose what episodes, or scenes of episodes, have occurred. Eric and Buddy's friendship bloomed when they were in the tenth grade, probably around January. New semester started, so perhaps new lab partners in chemistry class, or something like that. So they had time to get to know each other. 
> 
> Donna and Eric's relationship is quite different from the show, but at the same time it's not. In order for it to remotely make sense for Donna to be apart from Eric for ABOUT a year (not even a full year) in my fic's timeline, I had to make it so that they weren't actually together for very long the first time around. Basically, they spent more time apart than they did together. If you decide to take the show's timeline as canon (somehow), then technically they had only been together maybe a few months before their first breakup. Definitely not, like, two or so years. 
> 
> In my fic, this makes their engagement more questionable. I wanted to explore a bit of their relationship (and maybe make some sense out of it) in this particular season, and with the way I wrote Eric and all, it should be interesting. But it likely won't go too in depth because I want the focus of the fic to be mainly on Eric and Buddy, and not Eric's problems with Donna. We will also see the dynamic between Eric and his other friends, and how it might have changed since Buddy was first introduced in the basement.
> 
> In this chapter, we see that Eric's life has been pretty gray for a while now. Hopefully, Buddy can bring some color back into it. :)


	3. Zero Worth

Buddy lay in bed, resting after an edgy night's sleep. The morning sunlight peeked through his curtains, reminding him that he'd have to drive back to campus in a few hours. He loved it there, sure, but having seen Eric Forman again last night brought back matters he had trouble letting go of. Now all Buddy wanted to do was to prolong his stay in Point Place, something he thought he'd never imagine wanting.

Buddy sat up, his head swimming from the lack of sleep, and his stomach curling at the prospect of seeing Eric for the second time at the end of the week. Amazing how so much, yet so little, had changed. 

It had been funny to see Kelso and Hyde again too. Kelso was just Kelso, always the moronic pretty boy, but fairly harmless. Not too surprising to have seen him working in such a place after his grand high school days were done and gone. 

As for Hyde, Buddy had caught a glimpse of him last year at the courthouse, accompanying that idiot Burkhart girl. He never thought that Jackie would be Hyde's type, and how things had worked out with her jumping to him from Michael Kelso was very...weird to say the least. Buddy had no idea about it, and maybe he didn't care to.

Hyde's dislike of Buddy had never wavered, in fact, it had gotten worse. Buddy didn't give a shit, he never liked the guy either. Hyde always thought he was tough shit, but really he was just a loser who sat in a grungy basement acting that way, and getting high with all his lame conspiracy theories and what-not. Buddy laughed at himself for ever having been intimidated by him. Hyde also tended to treat Eric like crap, but Buddy sincerely hoped THAT was no a longer a thing, mostly for _Eric's_ sake.

Buddy's lips curled at the thought of him again. He didn't think it would be possible for Eric to get any cuter, but he had been proven wrong. Eric had grown from his sweet scrawnier self into a tall, lean, and slender young man. His face had slimmed by a bit, but still held that charming boyish, innocent appearance that Buddy had first fallen for. Those captivating green eyes, the soft look of his thick chestnut hair, the plump of his bottom lip, that adorable smile and laugh of his...Buddy remembered it well.

Last night brought back a lot Buddy would never dream of forgetting. And having Eric stand in front of him like that, with those nice long legs of his, all Buddy wanted to do was take him back to his studio apartment, out of Point fucking Place, strip him of that sexy-ass uniform (god he looked so good in dark red, as well as browns and greens), hell, strip him of the last three years that made him lose the sparkle his eyes once shone, and bury himself in Eric so deep that he forgets anything that had ever caused him to hurt. Anything to make him forget his engagement to that big redheaded bitch.

Buddy scoffed sharply. Not once did he ever get the chance to experience penetrative sex with Eric....and that was thanks to  _her_. Eric had gotten cold feet due to peer pressure, and Buddy couldn't do anything about his own situation either, since enough people were beginning to speculate when he kept turning down girls that wanted to date him.

His father had a case open up, a long one that involved going against Jack Burkhart, and he had to move uptown for it. Not wanting to stay and endure any more bullying, or his lover continuing to date someone that didn't make sense for him, Buddy asked if he could go too. With that, the Morgans packed all their belongings and left town together.

Buddy grit his teeth now at the stupid fact that Donna Pinciotti's presence still remained strong in Eric's life, when it really shouldn't be there at all. She was like a desperate leech that couldn't let anyone be. Buddy, from what he remembered, honestly believed that Donna didn't care that much for Eric, but rather the idea of a guy willing to do anything for her without question.

Eric once said that Donna admitted to having a huge crush on Buddy in the seventh grade, he was all she could apparently talk about. The boys had had a good laugh about it while cuddled together, naked under a quilt after having given each other blow-jobs for the first time. Buddy still laughed about it now.

Donna had always been hellbent on leaving the country and exploring the world, that much Buddy knew from having had a couple classes with her in school, where she was very vocal about her opinions and state of mind. Why the fuck couldn't she have gone and done all that, and let Eric live in a less complicated mess?

Buddy seriously wondered how the two had lasted this long. Eric could never tell Donna, privately, about his identity. She just couldn't keep a secret, not for Eric. Not for something THIS damn personal. Hell, she'd lose her shit and make things even worse for him, that Buddy was sure of. So how did all this work out?

Friday afternoon would give him some answers. Buddy knew he shouldn't be feeling this strongly about Donna, or even Eric. Time passed, things were surely different now. Maybe Donna was better and less egotistical than she was when he knew her, maybe he just didn't understand the situation. Eric even said that Buddy didn't know him like he used to, and that could be true, even though it hurt like a bitch when Eric said that. But he still couldn't help but feel like something was a little off. 

The difference in Eric's posture and face when Buddy had kissed him, only a quick yet soft peck on the cheek, proved to Buddy that Eric was still Eric. That much was able to bring a trace of contentment back in him as he stood from his bed, ready to get the day going.

* * *

 

Buddy planned on getting out as soon as he finished breakfast. He had already let his friend, Lexi, know over the phone that he'd meet him at his place first. Lexi was a good guy, very understanding. Buddy had dated him for a couple weeks when they first met, but the match had been underwhelming and awkward after a while, so they decided to end it and remained friends to this day. Buddy could talk to Lexi about a lot of things, and right now, a good talk with a good friend was what Buddy needed.

Buddy sat at the table as the house maid set his plate of eggs, hash, and sausage in front of him. His mother had already begun eating, and his father sat across the table with coffee and a newspaper.

"Buddy my boy," his dad said, half distracted by what was on the paper. "You ready to head on back soon?" 

"Yeah," Buddy answered plainly.

"School's going well, I assume? Not fooling around over there and getting lazy again are you?" He set the paper down and looked at his son disapprovingly. "I paid with my hard earned money to get you into that university. You wouldn't be there at all if it weren't for me, with your low test scores and--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Buddy replied, irritated at having to hear the same words being said to him again and again.

His dad glared. "I don't like that tone you're always giving me. I keep telling you, you've got to show some respect for the people who brought you into this world, and made you who you are today. You'd be living in the streets still crapping through your pants if it wasn't for us."

Buddy's mother cleared her throat. "Perhaps this isn't the best conversation to be having at breakfast now, is it?"

Buddy agreed, wholeheartedly. _Yes, thank you, Mom._

It was a talk he was sick to death of enduring, at random times too. But of course, his father just had to keep going, "But the boy's got to know, Maria! He's an eighteen year old man, but still acts like a spoiled child." He glared back at Buddy. "You know where the money for your fancy little apartment came from? What about your tuition money? Your supplies? The last time you got that stupid car fixed?"

Buddy felt like throwing his plate out the window. "I already know, I know!"

"Well, if you really did know, you'd consider acting like it! How are you supposed to repay me for all that I did for you? Huh? When I ask you what it is that you want to do with your life, you have no answer. Never, none!"

Buddy shoved his meal away. "I'm sick of this," he muttered.

"Buddy, honey," his mother called back. 

"Wait a minute," his father's voice boomed, "I wasn't finished with you yet."

But Buddy was already grabbing his winter wear. "I have to go."

"Not until we've talked about Ellen."

Buddy scrunched his face in contempt. Why the fuck would he want to sit around talking about a dumb idiot like that? 

Ellen was the daughter of the owner of that crap hotel where Eric worked. She was graduating high school this year and was planning on attending veterinary school in the fall. Buddy met her once and had found absolutely nothing in common with her. Her personality was square, boring, and somewhat ditzy. Buddy knew straight away, however, that this girl had fallen for him, with her wide teethy smile and huge twinkly eyes that made him want to shudder. And his own father being all tight-knit with hers, it was a storm seen rolling from at least eight miles away.

"I don't wanna talk about Ellen," Buddy said, flatly.

"Son, she is a great girl. Very pretty, smart. Has ambition," his father answered. "I want you to think about it. You two will be meeting again soon, you know."

"I don't wanna be set up. I don't want her."

His father slapped the paper down on the table. "Then damn it, what DO you want? Huh? Tell me, this instant, what is it exactly that you want for yourself? Anything? You never have an answer."

"Ok, I think that's enough," Buddy's mother said, looking worried and upset. "This clearly isn't a good idea."

"But it is," his father answered strongly. "If Buddy boy here can't take care of himself, who's gonna do it for him? He refuses to study law, has no proper direction, but Ellen, that girl does. Incredibly sweet girl, she will be the one, I'm sure." 

"No!" Buddy protested. "Dad, would you quit butting into my life?! I know what I'm doing!"

"Do you? Ok then tell me. I'm still waiting for that answer, tell me what you are doing. Or did all my efforts go to waste?"

"See, that's your problem right there! You keep assuming the WORST without letting me say any--"

"I'm WAITING, William."

Buddy fell silent, hearing the echo of his father's harsh voice across the large kitchen. He could hear the maid sighing as she clinked dishes in the sink. Buddy's face reddened. He hated being called by his birth name. It was his father's name, mainly used on Buddy when he was in trouble.

"Buddy," his mother spoke gently, looking apologetic. 

Buddy stomped out without another word, ignoring the pretentious scoffs from his father. Leave it to that man to make Buddy feel like he had zero worth in anybody's life.

* * *

 

Eric awoke to ruffling and high-pitched whining in his room. Schatzi, his mother's Dachshund, had made a mess with some old artwork that Eric never cleaned out from the floor near his desk. 

"Schatzi," Eric groaned from his pillow. "Go away."

Thanks to his dad, Eric had to sleep with the door wide open last night. He sleepily turned to his alarm clock on the bedside table. It was nine in the morning, way earlier than Eric normally woke up. 

Schatzi whined again as he pattered toward Eric's bed with wide hopeful eyes. Even Eric, who wasn't much of a pet lover, couldn't resist begrudgingly lifting the dog up onto his lap and giving him a nice scratching behind the ears. Schatzi closed his eyes in appreciation, then licked Eric's face.

"Ugh," Eric said, only half-grossed out. "Damn dog." He continued scratching Schatzi's head a little while longer, then set him down on the floor, watching as the little wiener-like pup pattered out of the room. 

The faint smell of fresh bacon made Eric's stomach rumble. He desperately wanted to stay in bed until it was time to go to work, or at least when the kitchen had emptied so he could sneak a sandwich out. He didn't want to face Red, or anybody else who may be down there. Knowing that his father couldn't let the chance to humiliate his son even more slip by, Eric figured everyone in the house was informed about what had gone on last night.

His tummy rumbled again, loud and angry. It needed food, specifically, the bacon. His mother was an expert in seasoning them exactly the way Eric loved. With a heavy sigh, he stood from his bed and sauntered into the bathroom. After last night's activities, a shower would have to come first.

While Eric stood under the hot water, soaping himself down with a bath sponge, he couldn't help but think, yet again, of the locker room showers from gym class. He cursed his father, for the millionth time, for interrupting what could have been an intensely satisfying orgasm. But hell, the man wasn't here now to be a damn grouch, so Eric put the sponge away, gripped his hardening dick, and started the strokes, quicker than the night before. 

He felt hot, almost sweaty even though streams of water ran over him. His breathing became ragged with each vigorously paced stroke.

 

_"Naughty boy," Buddy had whispered under the showers, prodding his slippery finger deeper into Eric. Eric whined and shuddered, his head buried in Buddy's neck as he continued speaking lowly into his ear. "I bet anything you'd like a lot more in here. I think you could take something bigger..."_

 

Eric leaned his forehead against the tile of his own shower, shutting his eyes as he came. He stroked slowly and jutted his hips, riding out his orgasm. Steam continued to rise around him as he caught his breath, feeling like he'd been placed in a sauna. After a few pants, he adjusted the temperature of the shower, washed himself and the tub off with cool water, and stepped out, feeling fresh and clean despite the fact that he had done something that was anything but. 

Hunger struck again, and Eric was reminded why he had decided to start his day so early in the first place. He hurried back to his room to put on a white t-shirt and checkered pajama pants, then tied his sleeping robe over everything. He also made sure to neatly comb his damp hair, because his mother would just send him back upstairs if he sat at the table looking like a wet mop. 

Eric entered the kitchen, happy to see there was still some bacon and eggs left. But his excitement flopped when he saw Fez, Laurie, and Hyde seated at the table along with his parents. Schatzi had just finished eating from his bowl and was now scuttling towards the dining room.

Red flashed Eric a big, fake smile. 

_Ughhh here it comes..._

"Well, well," his father said, grinning, "what do you know? It's the return of Mr. Nude."

Eric rolled his eyes as everyone snickered.

"Looks like Mr. Nude woke up early enough to stop being nude so he could join us for breakfast today," Red continued, enjoying his repetitive little joke. 

"Man, it's only been what, two days?" Hyde said as Eric sat in a chair his mother had pulled up for him. "And Donna cutting you off's already gettin' to you?" He scoffed. "You're weak."

"Oh, so the neighbor girl's finally come to her senses," Red chimed in with another laugh. "I'm surprised it took her this long."

"I'm not," Fez replied with a snort. "Eric is not so good a lover, yes? The poor woman needs a break once in a while."

Hyde and Red chuckled as Eric felt his face burn. _Fez,_   _w_ _hat the hell?_

Laurie had been giggling, but quieted down a bit at that. "Oh Fez, that's...a little mean."

She was still smiling but Eric knew she meant it. It's surprising, really, since coming home from Chicago last year, Laurie had decided to try the whole "Nice and Monogamous" route. Freaky change of character at first, but sometimes Eric could appreciate having his sister actually _act_  like a sister.

"Ai, it's ok, I was just making a joke," Fez said grinning, his eyes on Eric. "Donna would never have agreed to marry you if you were a bad lover, Eric."

"But that's because she's never been with anyone else," Hyde stated, simpering. "She'll never know the difference."

"But what about Casey Kelso?" Fez asked.

Hyde paused, then broke into an even wider grin at the obvious burn. "Oh. Yeah." He turned to Eric. "Sorry, man. I was wrong."

Eric had his face buried in his hands. He should've stayed in bed. He hardly thought of Donna while masturbating of course. Hell, he didn't even think of her while they had _sex_. But this was still downright insulting.

"That's enough of that," Kitty said, soothing her hand on Eric's back. "Eric, sweetie, it's alright. However you're feeling is perfectly natural but..." She looked around uncomfortably. "Really, try to have a little more self control." 

Eric gaped and Kitty defended herself by adding, "Well, it's true! It's only been a couple days, you're not an animal!"

"I beg to differ," Red said, his gaze locked on Eric's damp hair. "I bet you anything he pawed at himself again this morning."

Kitty frowned. "Eric, you did rinse out the tub this time didn't you? Because once, I--"

Eric blushed harder. "Mom!" 

Everyone had a good laugh, and suddenly Eric wasn't hungry anymore. But his mother sat him back down before he could get up and urged him to eat. He sighed and took a bite out of his bacon. It was delicious, as expected, so he continued eating. Kitty took a large sip of what Eric knew had to be wine, out of a juice glass. 

_This early? She's fucking nuts._

Hyde also frowned a bit watching Kitty drink, but didn't say anything.

"Look, ok," Eric said, half-expecting to regret opening his mouth, "I-I just--I don't think it's anyone's business what I like to do on m-my own time to...myself." _Ugh, why can't I speak words right?_

Laurie burst into giggles at Eric's embarrassed stammering.

"Oh look," Red spoke, "Mr. Nude's managed to find his voice."

"And it's all squeaky and twitchy," Hyde said.

Red nodded. "Just like Mr. Nude."

"Stop it, just shut it!" Kitty barked.

"Um, well," Laurie began, "what Eric's saying is technically true."

"Yes!" Eric said, relieved to have someone's support, even though he still felt like zooming out the sliding glass door. "Thank you! I mean, none of this is even _my_ fault."

"You telling us it's Donna's?" Hyde asked, unimpressed. "That's pretty pathetic, considering she's doing this to get you to man up and save your guys' marriage."

"Shut up, Hyde," Eric muttered.

"No, you listen to Steven," Red scolded, now serious, "and get your head out of your dumb ass. For some strange reason, that girl loves you, and she's the only one putting any damn effort into this god awful engagement. So stop acting like a weird degenerate, before Donna goes and changes her mind about you."

Eric stabbed at his eggs with his fork, feeling furious. At this point, he wasn't sure whether Donna breaking up with him would be devastating, or a huge relief. Either way, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Daddy," Laurie said, "I think Eric, like every eighteen year old boy--" Red was about to interrupt, likely with some crap about how he was too busy fighting wars when _he_ was eighteen, but Laurie emphasized, "-- _in THIS day and age_ , should be entitled to his privacy."

Fez nodded, having had enough of teasing Eric. "Yes, like me. Especially after coming to America. I couldn't get enough of all the beautiful ladies of this country. It gave me needs, all the time."

Red glowered, as if realizing for the first time that his idiot new son-in-law was present in the same room as him.

Fez gulped and added weakly, "But-But, now, uh, your daughter is the only beautiful lady here to fulfill my needs. All of them."

"Are you trying to give me another heart attack?" Red growled. "Why are we even feeding you anyway? Get out. Before I kick your ass so hard, you'll be on your hands and knees begging for deportation."

Laurie sighed as she and Fez stood and sulked to the basement door and out of sight. 

Kitty stood and grabbed a flyer from the counter. She placed it in front of Eric as she sat back down, taking another gulp out of her glass. "Here sweetie. I want you to look into this."

Eric studied the page. "'Beginners' Class for Chiropractic Care'? Why do I need this? I don't wanna be a chiropractor."

"What the hell are you gonna be then?" Red asked. "A Jedi?"

"Maybe," Eric shot back.

"Stop it," Kitty said. "Eric, it's just a few sessions every week to keep you busy from...from pawing at yourself." She hiccuped. "I want you to go to at least one class, I already signed you up for it, Saturday evening. Who knows, maybe you'll even like it."

Eric grinded his jaw, but didn't reply. In fact, this may be a good thing, since this particular Saturday was originally going to be spent shopping for wedding shit with Donna. Now he had an excuse to get out of it.

"You need to start thinking about your future," Kitty continued. "Have you decided what you want to do once you start college?"

"College isn't for months," Eric grumbled, finishing up the last bite of bacon and egg. 

"Well it'll be here before you know it."

"I'll just figure it out as I go."

Red smiled sarcastically. "That's right. It's what every man who's ever made it into great success did. They figured it out, hell, even half-assed it, as they went. Looks like you're on a real steady path, son. Let me know how that goes for you."

Eric furrowed his brows, not believing that he had given up a year of his life to help a man who didn't appreciate, or even LIKE, him.

_Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't woken up from that heart attack at all._

Eric felt like a terrible person for thinking such a thought. But he wouldn't have if his father wasn't such a giant asshole all the time.

"Mrs. Forman, could I please get you some coffee?" Hyde asked.

"Oh that is so sweet of you, Steven," Kitty replied, finishing up the glass. "But I'm fine. Just dandy. What a dandy morning this is." She laughed. 

"But--" Before Hyde could say any more, Jackie walked in through the sliding glass, bundled in a pink winter coat and white fluffy scarf. She kissed her boyfriend hello. 

"Morning," she chirped, then noticed Eric. "Oh, you're up. For once."

Eric scoffed. "Well, I work late, Jackie, so usually I--"

"Oh, you work late?" Jackie interjected. "Steven works late. With you. But he doesn't lay around all day like a sloth."

Hyde rubbed his eyes under his shades. "Because I can't," he mumbled. "Can't even sleep right."

Jackie looked concerned. "Wait, what?"

Hyde perked up suddenly. "Forman slept in the nude last night."

Eric startled. "Hyde!"

Jackie scrunched her nose, but chortled. "He's doing that again? Ew!"

Hyde laughed. "Red, tell her the story. Tell her what happened."

Jackie sniggered and sat down as Eric leaped out of his seat. "No! Stop! Hyde!"

"I don't know Steven," Red teased. "Mr. Nude here is getting all twitchy again."

"And squeaky," Hyde added.

Even Kitty was bursting with giggles now, though the wine might have contributed more to that.

Kelso entered the kitchen from outside. 

"Hey, Kelso," Hyde greeted while Eric's insides crumbled. "You're just in time."

"Hyde," Eric squeaked, feeling himself burning up again.

"For what?" Kelso said, his interest piqued.

"To hear about Mr. Nude," Hyde answered, laughing as he stuck his tongue out at Eric.

"He's back? Alright!" Kelso cheered, taking the last empty seat by Red.

Eric wasn't about to stick around any longer. "Screw all of you!" he cried, then hurried out, leaving the kitchen's roaring laughter behind him. 

He ran back up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him, pissed. Now Kelso would know, Jackie would know, and soon enough, Donna would too, and who knows what SHE was going to say about it. The first time it hadn't been a huge deal, she liked sleeping nude too. But after the argument they had last night, Eric had a feeling this wouldn't settle too well with her this time around.

He hated Hyde at the moment. Red too. Everyone really. It's like nobody could ever resist belittling and embarrassing Eric over everything. 

Eric caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were still very obviously blushed against his pale skin, and it angered him even more. He huffed and plunked his butt down at the edge of his bed. 

For a while, he couldn't really think of much except turning back time and redoing the morning over again. He just couldn't wait until this stupid thing blew over, like last time. But then Friday popped into his mind. It was approaching soon and made Eric's stomach flutter.

It felt good, it always did, thinking about _him_. The only person who didn't treat Eric like a complete joke, and never would. Someone that could help him get through the rest of this day, and the days after that. 

* * *

 

A slim blond man in his late teens opened the door to his apartment and smiled happily when he saw Buddy. 

"Where have you been, asshole?" he said with a laugh.

"Good to see you too, Lexi," Buddy responded as he stepped into the apartment. He was offered the couch while Lexi went to get a couple sodas from his fridge. 

"I'm just saying, you could have called sooner," he replied. "I feel like it's been forever since we hung out."

"School, man," Buddy told him. "It can be such a drag."

"I hear it." Lexi brought over the cans and set them on the coffee table. 

The apartment was fairly nice, clean, and close to campus. It had two bedrooms, with one of them belonging to Lexi's roommate, who Buddy assumed was already in class. 

"Work today?" Buddy asked.

Lexi nodded, taking a sip of Cola. "Later. So, you have something on your mind."

Buddy lifted a brow. "You figured."

Lexi's inquiring hazel eyes landed on him. "I can tell, with the way you sounded over the phone. What's up?"

Now that Buddy was actually here, he didn't know where he should start. He and Lexi shared some history, albeit short. Buddy knew it should be ok to ask Lexi for advice about other men and such, since Lexi had done so with him a couple times after their breakup. But Buddy had been single since then, and for a strange reason, he felt like Lexi would take Buddy moving on a bit personally. 

There just weren't many guys like them to find and date, especially in Wisconsin. Lexi joked that some day he and Buddy may end up back together again, but now it hit Buddy that Lexi might not have been 100% fooling around.

"Uh," Buddy started, awkwardly, "it's about...someone I met. Well, actually we've known each other for a long time and we've been apart a few years, but I ran into him just last night."

Lexi slowly placed his soda back on the table. "Oh. Is he, like...did you guys ever--"

"We had a little fling back in the day, yeah. Lasted all but 4 months before he decided to...fully commit to his girlfriend."

Lexi's eyes widened. "The fuck? He played you? That dick!"

Buddy laughed. "No! No, no. It wasn't like that. He's...it's complicated. For him especially. He's got all these people with him that just don't really, well, get it."

"Ahhh, I see." Lexi scoffed. "What's new?"

They chuckled.

Buddy sighed. "I left, because it was getting tough. That town, that school, him. But...I really felt something. And I think he did too. We just clicked, it was all there, you know? And damn, the stuff we did..." Buddy smirked. "...I never even felt that with my first. And seeing him again last night just brought everything back. The crappy stuff too."

"You never told me any of this," Lexi mentioned quietly.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to forget about it and just move the fuck on. I wanted to start fresh. I thought I would with you."

Lexi fidgeted with the fabric of the couch's arm.

"You ok?" Buddy asked. "You don't have to hear this if you don't want to--"

"No," Lexi assured, the corner of his mouth twitching up. "It's not like that, man. You and I, we're cool. I swear. You can tell me anything. In fact, I really wanna know about you and..." 

"Eric," Buddy answered gently as he stared blissfully into the carpet. He smiled a little, and his cheeks warmed at the thought of him, and the look of pleasured surprise after that tiny kiss from the night before. "His name's Eric. We made a plan to meet each other again this week. Hopefully, he'll keep wanting to see me after that.

"If he does, then, I'm gonna make sure it doesn't end up the way it did last time. No. I'm not gonna run away or leave him hanging by himself again. I need to get through to him, because he needs it, more for himself than anything else."

_I want to see that sparkle he gets when he's real happy. I want to see him...alive. And what I saw back at the hotel, that wasn't it._

"Damn dude," Lexi muttered, amused. "Look at you, getting all deep. I've never seen you like this. You really care about this guy."

Buddy chuckled as he finally reached for his soda can and popped it open. 

"Hey, I wanna know everything," Lexi said. "And don't leave out any details. Especially, you know--" He wiggled his brows playfully.

Buddy chortled, then sighed. "Fine, yeah, I'll tell you. But the thing is, I do care. A lot. And you know this time, it's gonna be different. I know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope you all had a wonderful day/week. We start the chapter out through Buddy's POV on Eric. As we saw in the previous section, Eric views himself negatively, and thinks Buddy feels the same way. But it's clearly the opposite. I always headcanon Eric and Buddy to be quite similar to each other, which gave me the idea to write Buddy's family the way I did. Buddy has more freedom and less idiots to worry about than Eric does, that's for sure.
> 
> I also decided to give Buddy a proper name, something that would make sense on a birth certificate. I just can't picture "Buddy Morgan" to be it lol. It's cute as a nickname.
> 
> Instead of keeping things positive this time, Buddy's character here does not have a very nice history with some of Eric's friends. My guess is that he is neutral on Fez and Kelso, but Hyde, Jackie, and Donna are not his cup of tea. He doesn't think them worthy of Eric's company, so his views on them are just that. Whether you agree or disagree with Buddy, that's really up to you.
> 
> He very much does not like Donna, and sees her as competition of sorts. Buddy also can't stand the way Donna is, and that was explained in the story itself.
> 
> Poor Eric, that's all I can say about that lol. He even forgot to ask Hyde about that thing with Buddy and Jackie! lol this was really the only way I could further the story and keep everyone in-character as best I could. Also, I kept Hyde's stupid support of Donna consistent from other seasons. And then there's Kitty's drinking, oh boy. It really needs to be shown for what it is honestly.


	4. Three Years Away From Home

After changing his soiled bed sheets into fresh ones, Eric ended up falling back asleep. He was no longer used to a normal waking time, and had found himself feeling drowsy soon after. Not to mention he was still miffed about how the morning had turned out. 

When he awoke again, it was near 2:30 in the afternoon. He had a little more than an hour before he had to get ready for work. His sheets and undergarments from the night needed to be cleaned, so after a few moments of grogginess, Eric left the bed, rinsed his face and mouth in the bathroom, gathered the linen, and headed down to the basement. 

Hyde, Jackie, and Kelso were there, as well as Donna. Fez was at the DMV while Laurie worked at the hair salon. Thank goodness it wasn't a full house because Eric could already feel the heat crawling up his neck and ears at the others' snickering. Donna looked annoyed. 

"How's it going, Nude Boy?" Kelso taunted. 

"Shut up," Eric muttered, dumping his dirty laundry into the washer. 

"Cleaning up after yourself now, are you?" Hyde said, chuckling. 

Jackie wrinkled her nose. "Oh, gross. It's no wonder Donna won't touch you. Not that she should have to begin with."

Eric really wished his house wasn't so filled with people all the time. More than once, he understood how his father felt about his friends constantly hanging around. He continued ignoring them and poured detergent into the machine. 

Donna stood a few feet behind him. "Eric."

She didn't sound happy. "What?" he said, his back to her.

"Look at me."

Eric turned on the machine, then slowly faced her, his eyes stubbornly lowered. He didn't want to do this, not in front of everyone. But there was a hardly a choice in the matter. In fact, there was none at all.

"What is it now?" he murmured.

Donna held up her hands, incredulously. "What do you mean, 'What is it now?' After everything we talked about last night, you went and you--ugh!" She ran her hand through her hair. "Is that why you were so desperate to be away from me? Is that why you LIED to me? So you could go and do... _that_ to yourself?"

"Do those questions really need to be answered?" Hyde asked simply.

Donna whined, "God, Eric, when will you grow up?"

"I can answer that one!" Jackie declared with enthusiasm from Hyde's lap, her hand held high. "Never."

Eric scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, hoping this would be over soon so he could go back upstairs. 

"Give the guy a break, Donna," Kelso said from his seat in the lawn chair. "You cut him off from sex. With YOU I might add. It's no wonder he's suffering. I would be too if I were him."

Eric tried not to roll his eyes as Donna stood there pretending not to be flattered. 

"You know, I keep telling you," Hyde chimed in, "this early engagement stuff is a mistake."

"For  _them_ , yes," Jackie replied, giving her boyfriend a glare of disapproval. "Eric's clearly too stupid and gross to marry anybody. Donna may be uptight, unattractive, and built like Paul Bunyan, but at least she tries."

Donna gaped, angrily. "What the hell?"

Jackie shrugged, then caved. "Ok, ok, so you're not totally  _un_ attractive. You're just nowhere near  _my_  level of hotness."

Hyde smirked at his girl. "You're right. I'd say she's a rank or two higher than you," he goaded.

She tugged at his ear, only half-annoyed. "My POINT is, Donna, you deserve better. I've been saying this since forever, and I'm actually getting kind of tired of telling you, but I'll keep telling you anyway because Eric is an IDIOT." She glared toward him, then turned back to Hyde. "Steven would make a _much_ better fiance and husband to me than--"

Hyde pinched her bottom, frowning. "What did I tell you about bringing that crap up again?"

Jackie winced. "Um...ow?"

Eric let out a breath of exhaustion. He was so tired of Jackie and her incessant disrespect. Half the time, he wanted to tell her to go away, but with Hyde as her boyfriend now, it just wasn't possible. If anyone besides Donna tried mouthing off to her, they'd be threatened with a furious ass-kicking. And then there was Donna herself, who had full right to tell Jackie to zip it in her nasty treatment of Eric, but she never did. Nobody did. Half the time, they'd jump in and make it worse.

Laurie was the only one who quieted things down when they got too out of hand with the burns, but Eric was convinced that this nice act of hers wouldn't last long and that she'd get tired of it someday. He hoped not, but it still worried him that he'd have no one left to support him, even if that support wasn't the strongest anyway. 

Eric, more often than not, found himself wishing that his friends would act like his friends again. They'd always been a rowdy and stupid group sure, but never so harsh. Either that, or Eric had gotten more sensitive. He couldn't decide which one it was.

"Look," Eric mumbled, his voice gravelly, "if everyone's just gonna insult me, I'd rather go back upstairs."

"No, these aren't just insults," Donna asserted, firmly. "It's stuff you need to hear to get your shit together--" Eric's gloom deepened. He wished he could be surprised, but he wasn't. "--because we agreed to this thing and--"

"Agreed to what?" Eric interrupted. She couldn't possibly be talking about celibacy, could she?

"To refrain from having sex," Donna answered, like it was the most obvious thing.

Eric should have known. "No, no, no, YOU made that decision for us BOTH. I had no say in it."

"Well...fine. But it really wasn't something for you to decide anyway."

"What?!" 

Donna raised a righteous brow. "Eric, if I choose not to sleep with you, what are you gonna do? Try and force me into it?"

Kelso laughed. "He wouldn't be able to do that even if he wanted to."

Donna whirled her head at him. "He shouldn't WANT to, you sick freak!"

"That's the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard," Eric shouted, "and not the same thing at all! You never bothered listening to my side of it, and you still don't, just like you _didn't_ last night. It's not about you NOT wanting sex, it's about cutting me off, which was a shitty thing to do! That decision YOU made, should have been a mutual AGREEMENT!"

"Calm down, you're gettin' all squeaky again," Hyde said, annoyed. "And what the hell are you talking about YOUR side? All you ever care about is getting laid multiple times a day."

"Thank you, Hyde," Donna replied, gratefully.

Eric wanted to rip his face off. Nobody was listening to him. Nobody understood.

 

**_"It's not easy, being who we are...I get that."_ **

 

"Fine, you know what," he concluded, "cutting me off from sex isn't going to fix anything. There, I said it."

Donna scowled. "Now you're acting like a petty child again. It will fix it if you try."

Eric shrugged, effectively calmer now. "Sure, but quick question. Let's say we are finally married and..." He waved his arms, looking for a word. "...uh, 'happy' and all that, when I suddenly feel that this imaginary 'bond' of ours needs more 'connecting.' So I decide to cut YOU off from sex for like, a year. Would you accept THAT?"

Donna was taken aback, and for a second, the basement was quiet. Then, the entire room erupted with laughter. 

"Oh, man, I gotta remember to tell Fez that one when he gets back," Kelso hollered. "Brooke could use a good laugh too."

"Like that would ever even happen," Hyde chuckled in between breaths. "It's hardly a threat."

"Either way," Jackie gasped in fits of laughter, "we know who's better off for that whole year. Hey, Eric, make it the rest of her life!"

"Spare her!" Hyde whooped.

Donna giggled and giggled, while Eric stood there feeling stupider than he had this morning. His head rushed and he felt like his body had been scalded. Of course, Donna could easily refrain from being intimate with _him._  She was doing it now, and happily so. No one could believe that Eric was capable of any self control in this matter. It shouldn't bother him, but it did.

Eric blinked, his eyes prickling. "Donna." They were still laughing, but he spoke lowly anyway, not really caring whether anyone heard him anymore. "Donna, why are you with me, when you don't even wanna be with me?"

He closed his eyes, pained at what he had just said. He had no right in asking her this. Absolutely NO right at all. He was terrible. He deserved this ridicule, maybe more.

Donna immediately shut up. She had heard him, and noticed the turmoil he was in. "Eric," she said, her voice tamer, "what are you talking about?"

The laughter died down.

"Nothing," Eric answered in a rasp. "I shouldn't have--maybe I should--" He turned to the stairs, but Donna was quick to pull him back and into her arms. 

"Eric," she reassured with a chuckle, "we were just teasing you, like we always do. Of course I want to be with you. I love you, you dope." She laughed again, stroking the back of his hair. 

Eric buried his head in her neck. He couldn't hold his tears in any longer and there was no way he was letting anybody see. She managed to kiss his cheek before he shielded himself in her neck again. 

Soft, warm... _feminine_. He appreciated it, and appreciated _her_ when she was like this, when she was kind and loving. But it wasn't the same. She couldn't reach him, not the way a certain someone else could. 

"Oh," Donna continued, half jokingly, "and if you ever think of doing that after we're married, I'll kick your ass."

"He won't," Jackie said. "But Eric, you are way too sensitive. You need to toughen up if wanna prove you're--"

"Not a good time, babe," Hyde told her.

"Yeah, Eric, loosen up. We were just messing around," Kelso said, glancing at his watch. "Oh, speaking of time, I think we gotta get ready for work. Hyde?"

Hyde sighed, but stayed seated with Jackie wrapped around him.

"Ughh, I'm gonna be all alone in this stinky basement," Jackie complained, holding her boyfriend tighter. "Steven, don't go."

By this time, Eric felt composed enough to take his face out of Donna's neck and regard the couple on the chair.

"Wait, wha--" he wondered, confused as he just now realized, "--Jackie, why aren't you in school?"

Jackie huffed. "Now you noticed? Today's parent-teacher conferences. And since mine are...away, uh, there's no need for me to be there."

Eric remembered the weird thing that had gone on between Hyde and Buddy at the hotel. "Hyde," he began, "so...what was up with you and Buddy at the hotel last night?"

Donna released Eric like he was covered in fire ants. "What?"

"What?!" Jackie squawked simultaneously.

Hyde looked like he'd kill Eric for bringing it up. 

Kelso laughed. "Ohh yeah. I almost forgot Nancy Boy's back--"

"Could you not call him that?" Eric demanded.

"Wait, Buddy Morgan?" Jackie said. "Are you serious? That twit's back in Point Place?"

_What the fuck?_

"Eric, Buddy's back and you didn't tell me?" Donna said, her arms crossed.

Eric looked at her. "What? Donna, I didn't think you'd even care so much."

"Well I do. You guys were close. Close enough to where he..." She scowled.

"Pulled the moves on him?" Hyde cackled.

"Egh, that is so disgusting," Jackie grouched.

Kelso shrugged. "Yeah. If he needed to pull the moves on anyone, it should've been me. I'd take him more seriously then because--" He scoffed, gesturing to himself. "--come on."

They all stared at him. Eric was amused, for the second time in three years, at Kelso's offense over Buddy's lack of attention for him.

Kelso moped. "Too bad he has bad taste."

Eric's amusement withered. "Fuck off, Kelso. Hyde, you're not answering me."

Jackie stood abruptly, looking very upset. "His stupid father is the reason why MINE is in--" She paused, swallowing a lump. "--is...away."

Eric felt sorry, but not that sorry. Mr. Burkhart had it coming, for getting involved in the corrupted ways of doing business. "Great. But what does that have to do with Buddy? He didn't do anything."

Hyde stroked Jackie's hand as he grimaced at his friend. "Moron, he gloats! He did that at the courthouse last year, and he did that again last night. Idiot."

"I used to think he was cool," Jackie cried. "Rich, good-looking, popular friends, cool car. Good tastes, or so I assumed before..." She made a face at Eric, then sighed. "I mean, it's not JUST about his dad. I tried to be his friend before, but he's had it out for me from the start and I don't know why."

Eric snorted. "Gee I wonder, with all your bitching and backhanded attempts at being nice, why he would ever THINK to have it out for you." He clucked his tongue. "And I mean, that crappy and shallow personality of yours, that was just icing on the cake. Gosh, how dare he?"

Hyde jumped out of his chair with his fist clenched, and Eric quickly hid behind Donna so as not to get hit.

"Steven..." Jackie pouted, ready to cry.

Hyde sighed, then noticed the time on his watch. "Fuck, I gotta get ready for--" He looked back at his distraught girlfriend. "--aw what the hell?" He took Jackie's arm, led her back to his room, and shut the door. He swung it open again and called, "Kelso, if I'm late getting to the hotel, tell Roy where I'm at and that I'll be there. Forman, I'm takin' a rain check on that ass-kicking, you hear?"

Eric gulped and nodded weakly, his grip still tight behind Donna's shoulders. Donna rolled her eyes and pried him off her.

Kelso stood too. "Got my bag in the car. Guess you'll be riding with me today, Eric." He ruffled Eric's hair as he walked by the couple and headed up the stairs to retrieve his change of clothes.

Donna and Eric were alone now, with only the whirring and the clunking of the washing machine to keep them company. Donna let out a breath, drained.

"Eric, why didn't you tell me that Buddy's back?" she asked.

She sounded pretty normal. A good sign. 

Eric chuckled, a bit sadly nevertheless. "Well, I never got much of a chance did I? Also, there's nothing to worry about. That thing that happened...uh, it was, like, a million years ago--" _At least it **feels**  like a million years ago._ "--and nothing happened. I'm still here, engaged to you." He pointed at her, playfully, as if part of what he said wasn't a huge lie.

Donna laughed. "Ok, yeah I know that. You never strayed."

"I never strayed." _Liar._

She giggled again. "I just...sorry I probably overreacted, but you guys were really good friends. Best friends, to the point where you were actually making _Hyde_ jealous of him. Can you believe that?"

Eric smiled, reminiscing. Back then was back then, a time where Hyde was as protective of Eric as he was of Donna, and now Jackie. Of course he no longer cared who Eric spent the majority of his time with now, but the old Hyde had to still be in there somewhere, underneath that bitter, hard-ass exterior that kept almost everyone else out. Eric missed him. 

Donna continued, now a bit serious, "Also, there were many times throughout that year you forgot that  _I_ was your friend. More than your friend, technically. We had a thing going but, you spent so much time with him that--sorry, I don't know. I just don't want a repeat of it all again. Especially now, when things between us have been so..."

"Donna, that was high school," Eric assured her, with what could possibly be another lie, "it can't happen like that again. And yeah, sometimes I'll hang out with him, because you're right, we were close. We have a ton in common, stuff I don't have with Kelso, Fez, or even Hyde. Buddy's in college now, and some weekends or holidays he'll make the commute back here. Back home. We'll see each other then."

"You two have a lot of catching up to do," Donna agreed. "Did you tell him we're getting married?" 

"Yeah. He's...happy for us."

Donna blew a raspberry. "Yeah right. He doesn't like me, Eric. Buddy and I...not on the best of terms. Jackie's kinda right, he's a bit of a twit."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Ok, so he doesn't care if we're getting married. And he's not a 'twit'."

"Well, the fact of the matter is, he's got a thing for the dudes, and he had a thing for you. So if you're gonna hang out--"

Eric scoffed. "What, you don't trust me?"

Donna smiled sardonically. "No, moron. I don't trust _him_. Tell me, is he still as lame and cocky as he used to be--?"

"Donna," Eric warned.

She rolled her eyes, surrendering. "Fine. I guess it's good you have someone else to dork around with again. The less I put up with, the better."

"Whatever."

"Geek."

"Goon."

She kissed him in good fun, then smiled faintly. "Ok...you get ready for work then. Sorry for earlier."

"That's fine." _No, it wasn't._

"See you later."

"Bye."

She left, and for the second time that day, Eric wished he could rewind time and do things over again. Not just this day, but many days. Three years worth, to be exact.

* * *

 

The next day and night was spent quite the same way, except with Eric waking up later than normal and avoiding people around the house until it was time to go to work. He finally had the Cruiser back, so he no longer had to worry about carpooling with Kelso or Hyde.

His insides leaped with giddy as night approached, knowing who he'd be seeing come tomorrow. Eric didn't even mind the rude complaints or lack of tip money. It was his fault anyway, with the spacing out and not remembering orders correctly and all that. 

He went home, set his alarm, and tried to sleep. But he couldn't, he was too amped up. So he reached under his bed and pulled out a  _Playboy_. Nobody but him ever touched these magazines. Donna never cared to sift through them, the covers were enough to piss her off. And it's not like Eric and his friends liked to sit around in a circle exchanging pornographic content with each other, like girls did with makeup at a slumber party. That would be gross. He couldn't imagine touching a _Playboy_ Fez had jerked himself off to.

So Eric was free to do whatever he wanted with them. Customize them to his liking even. He smiled at the nearly naked girl posed on the cover, as though the two shared his dirty little secret. Inside the book were images you would never expect to see in  _Playboy. C_ ontent straight men avoided like the plague. 

Eric was quick before stashing it away, knowing his father would peek his head in at any minute to make sure his son was _decently_ asleep.

The alarm rang at ten in the morning. Eric slept a half hour more, showered, wolfed down his breakfast and got ready while taking sips of coffee. He was feeling jittery enough, perhaps he could have gone without it. But sleep had been difficult, and the last thing Eric wanted to do was doze off on the way to the spot.

At about a quarter past eleven, Eric was ready to leave. He checked himself in the mirror once more out of a zillion times throughout the morning, grabbed his keys and backpack, and opened his door.

"Eric!" 

Eric almost fell backward from the shock of being ambushed by Donna. "What?" he responded sharply, his heart thudding against his chest.

"I heard you were up."

"From who?"

"Your mom."

_Damn her._

"Oh?" he said, impatiently checking his watch. 

"Yeah. Class got out early and I was on my way to the basement when she told me...after offering me some of her champagne. Her glass was filled to the freaking brim." She chuckled.

"Good to know." Eric wished she'd get out of the way already.

Donna frowned at his appearance. "You look nice. Where are you headed off to?"

"Out. I'm meeting Buddy today so if you could just--"

"Wait, what?" she complained, the frown deepening. "You're meeting Buddy right now?"

"Yeah. Remember, I said he'd be around--"

"You actually got out of bed AND out of your pajamas today so you could go and see...Buddy?"

"Donna, I don't have time for this."

"Yeah, I know. You never have time for ME. But god knows you can make plenty of time for him."

Eric sighed, annoyed. "I can see you more than I can see him."

"We'll see."

She stomped away and down the stairs. Eric listened until he was sure she had gone, then hurried down himself. He entered the kitchen to see his mother refilling her glass with more champagne. Hyde came in from the basement at the exact same time.

"Mrs. Forman," he said, exasperated, and yanked the glass away from her before she could finish filling it. Champagne spilled all over the counter as Kitty stared up at Hyde in surprise. 

Eric shook his head dispassionately at his mother as he walked by her starting a fit.

Hyde poured the contents down the drain as Kitty hammered insults at him. "Hey," he called Eric. "Goin' out?"

"Yeah," Eric answered, "for a bit. See you tonight."

"Sure thing. See ya--Mrs. Forman, please let go! I'm sorry, but you know I had to--"

Eric left them to their arguing, threw his backpack containing his work clothes in the passenger seat, and backed out of the driveway. The weather was as icy as it had been all week, but Eric hardly felt any of it.

* * *

 

The expansive gardens of the mansion were so colorful during springtime, and a lush green by summer. Usually the cold dreariness of winter, with its dead branches, sloshes of ice, and gray skies, extended its condition to the lawns around the house, making the place seem drab, dull, and haunted. 

At least, it looked that way in Buddy's eyes. But as of this week, winter was seen differently. The snow that covered the yard looked magnificently bright and exciting. The frosty bare trees and ice-covered bushes that stood sparingly apart from each other added a bit of charm, instead of the usual dismal chill. Buddy admired it all from his bedroom window, fresh out of a warm shower and clad in a towel, not having felt like this since he was a kid.

He had come home Thursday night, having lied to his parents about Friday's lessons being canceled. He could go a day missing three hours of Quantitative Analysis, an incredibly boring class that his father had forced him into taking this semester.

He dressed in a clean, casual blue button up and brown pants, fixed his hair with the dryer and spritzed himself with a little cologne. He'd never forget that one time he'd used too much, and Eric had complained, the whole night, that he smelled like Fez. It was very annoying, yet funny now that Buddy remembered it. 

He put on a long dark fleece coat, checked his reflection one more time, then headed downstairs and toward the front double-doors.

"Buddy," his mother's soft tone stopped him from proceeding further. He turned around.

"What is it?" he asked. "I'm going to meet Eric right now."

She smiled. "That's nice, I'm glad. You should invite him over some time soon."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm planning on it."

She faltered, now looking worried. "Your father wants you. He's in the living room."

Buddy sighed, extremely agitated. "Why now? I don't have time."

"It'll be a minute," she said. "I just know it."

"Nothing's ever just a minute with him."

"No, not with him. But with you, yes." She settled the matter quite lightly, and walked off, presuming her son to follow. 

Buddy threw his head back with a groan, but went after her. They entered the living room where his father sat in his most comfortable leather chair. On the long couch by him sat the owner of Point Place Hotel, Ian Sanders, with his freaking daughter, Ellen, sitting right by his side like the amiable young girl she was.

"No," Buddy stated indignantly, backing away as fast as he'd arrived.

Mr. Sanders looked confused, Ellen's bright smile withered, and Buddy's father...oh he was damn red in the face with, what, rage? Embarrassment? Both? It had to be both.

"William," he growled lowly, his teeth clenched. His knuckles were white from grasping the couch's arms so hard.

Buddy wasn't listening to this. He didn't agree to this sort of meeting, never would. His father knew his plans for today, at THIS time, but ignored it. Like he ignored everything about him. 

"WILLIAM!" 

Buddy power-walked down the hall, past his mother who whispered with a sly, amused smile, "Less than a second, new record", and to the foyer where he hastily put on his boots and ran out the door before his father could chase him down. He could hear the large, thumping footsteps of that man. Gray haired as he was, he was still built strong.

Buddy screeched the Trans-Am down the driveway and on the road until he could no longer see his house. He breathed a sigh of relief at escaping with his head still intact, but he knew he was in for it sooner or later. Maybe he'd go back to his apartment tonight, instead of the mansion, where his father would be waiting to kick his ass. 

Buddy passed the pathetically empty Burkhart mansion and scoffed, as he always did when he crossed it. He was getting closer to his destination, and his mood lightened significantly once again.

* * *

 

Buddy stepped out of his vehicle, the icy chill permeating his face as well as the rest of him. It wasn't so bad, he was used to Wisconsin's freezing winters. He had more pressing matters on his mind.

 _Where is he?_ Buddy scanned the forest behind him, anxiously.

His heart leaped when he noticed the Vista Cruiser a few yards away. A figure stood near it, tall and thin in a cinnamon-colored shearling jacket and navy blue jeans, his profile facing the frozen lake in front of him. He turned, his eyes finally meeting Buddy's, and his expression--flushed from the cold--lifted notably.

Buddy's insides quaked, he wasn't sure why. He had a thought that this could be the beginning of...something. Anything. He walked, until he was by the other man's side.

"Hey," Eric said, his voice low and shy.

"H-Hey," Buddy replied, chuckling nervously.

Eric beamed and stepped closer. There it was, a hint of that old sparkle. 

Buddy stood with abated breath as Eric slowly took his gloved hand in his.

"Welcome back," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving him. His bangs, long and side-swept, rose and fell with the air.

God, he was so cute. Beautiful even. Buddy smiled, closing their slight distance with a warming hug. Eric lay his head on his shoulder, breathing mildly against his neck. Buddy felt his heart soaring.

 _Finally_ ,  _I'm home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, they meet again!
> 
> Hope everyone's had a good day/week, as always. We continue on from the last chapter and this time, Donna is added to the picture. While being upset with him for his disregard makes sense, Eric's got some really good points for her regarding their pact on celibacy. And here I present to you, fanon JH lol. Hyde's aggressive protectiveness over Jackie makes sense because it's from a part of his canon characterization, and I would have liked it more in fanfiction if it wasn't so overdone and annoying, and frankly damaging for his other friendships. However, it serves its purpose in this story. 
> 
> It's very sad. Donna loves Eric, but she's not going to be happy if everything doesn't go her way. I also have the headcanon, supported by proof from the show (besides the amazing season 1, that is) that Donna's not really that attracted to Eric, physically. She just doesn't really seem to care. I don't know about anyone else, but I see this as a problem, combined with not having much in common with your potential life partner.
> 
> Oh, and then there's Eric. Fic!Eric, that is. He loves Donna, they knew each other for so long, and he's pushed toward her constantly. So in the end, he's easily hurt by her. But he's not IN love with her, obviously. And it's an extremely messy situation that could only worsen over time. He's also aware that he shouldn't be bothered by what she says or does, because he thinks he's done worse to her and that it's too late to change. Though in reality, it's not entirely his fault, given the box he's been put in.
> 
> Buddy has his issues with his father and this Ellen chick that he doesn't want anything to do with. Lucky he has his mother, the only good thing about his home life. And now, he has Eric as well. The two are clearly not over each other, and they'll have to talk things out before deciding how they will go about their renewed friendship.


	5. You Have Me

Buddy stood there for a long time, eyes closed with his arms wrapped around Eric while taking in his clean and familiar scent. It felt so nice, being like this, with him.

Suddenly, Eric drew back with a sharp breath, like he'd just done something he shouldn't.

"Oh, sorry," he said rapidly, his face flushed. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I was--I shouldn't have."

Buddy shook his head, scoffing. "That's ok. It's not like I minded."

Eric didn't say anything after that. Buddy tried figuring out a way to get a simple conversation going that wouldn't sound like lame small-talk.

"So, how have you been?" he started. "These last few days I mean."

"Good," Eric answered shortly. "Great. Well, no. Not great." He chuckled. "It was alright. Just work and, uh, home."

"Ok. Doesn't sound so bad."

Eric looked back at Buddy, his arms clutched around himself and his breath appearing in puffs. "You?"

 _I've been missing you._ "Fine. I had school. I skipped today though."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Eric replied, his eyes wide. "I mean, not for..."

"I wanted to," Buddy assured. "That class is boring anyway. Worst one I have this semester."

"What is it?"

"Quantity Analyzing or something stupid like that. I don't care about it. Hey, why don't we get in the car, it's actually freezing out here."

Eric nodded to the Vista Cruiser, the closest vehicle to them. "Yeah, ok, let's use mine. I've got some stuff in there for us anyway."

They climbed in, and Eric took off his gloves, blasted the heater, then threw his backpack in the backseat so Buddy could sit properly. 

"So what stuff do you have?" Buddy asked as he removed his own gloves. He had noticed some colorful things on the floor behind them.

With a grin, Eric pulled out a takeout bag from _Sally's Slurpee Shop_. He then reached behind his seat again and lifted a box containing two small cups of slurpees, pink and blue. 

Buddy laughed. He hadn't been aware of just how hungry he was until now. And _Sally's_ slurpees had always been his and Eric's favorite snack time treat back in the day. Rain or shine, sun or snow, there was never a bad time to have a cup of slurpee from _Sally's_.

"Mmm, you think of everything," Buddy said with his lips curled. "It's what I've always loved about you, Eric."

Buddy felt himself burn, immediately wishing he could swallow his tongue whole. _Watch it man, too fucking soon._

Eric's cheeks were pink, but he simply laughed without acknowledging the second half of what Buddy had said. "Yeah well, uh, I figured since it was almost lunch, I'd bring a little something, and I didn't know if we'd be going anywhere after meeting here. I mean, there's not much. It is still Point Place."

Buddy agreed, taking the blue slurpee. "The same old Point Place."

Eric pulled out a couple of sandwiches out of the bag, both roast beef and tomato with cheese. He smiled slyly and handed Buddy one.

_Nostalgia._

"I'm sorry," Buddy said after his first swallow of his delicious sub. "I should have thought about lunch, but I kinda got out late." His anger rose for a split second at the thought of what had occurred earlier today, but he pushed it out of his mind at once.

"Don't worry about it," Eric replied with a mouth half-full. "Either way, we'd have food."

They ate and slurped in silence for a bit. 

Eric sighed, staring out at the frozen lake. "It's been forever since I've been here. With you, I mean."

Buddy ruffled the wrapping of his sandwich. "Yeah? Were you ever here alone?"

"Once, after you left. Then I didn't bother anymore. But...I'm glad you remembered it."

Buddy smiled to himself, recalling all the picnics, swimming, and the fun they had together. Eventually, they started their secret fling and this became their top spot to fool around and talk about everything there was to talk about for two sixteen year old boys going through some major changes in life. They even camped out together once. It was fun up until it got too cold to stay any longer, even with cuddling under a giant sleeping bag.

"I wouldn't forget."

After another minute of quiet, Buddy spoke again, "You know, I think my mom misses you."

Eric raised his brows. "She said that?"

"Sorta. She wouldn't mind having you over again some time. I wouldn't mind it either."

Eric swallowed the last of his sandwich. "Are you asking me to dinner at your house?"

Buddy shook his head. "I wish. But now's probably not a great time for dinner. My dad's been up my ass about everything lately, so I'd have to check with Mom first."

"Is something up?"

Buddy regarded his friend, and sighed. The whole point of this was to reconnect with Eric, to essentially get to know his old friend again. He decided now would be a good opportunity to start a conversation that would get them somewhere personal.

"Yeah. A lot." Buddy then went on somewhat of a rant about his father and what had transpired in the morning. 

"Wait..." Eric said. "He's trying to set you up with...Ellen Sanders? Small blonde cat-lover who would be attractive if not for the big creepy eyes and that awful Cheshire-smile?"

Buddy leaned his head back on the seat, eyes closed and exhausted at just thinking about that. 

Eric persisted, "Apparently also known as the sweetest gal alive who can never be wrong about anything, ever? Because she's just too darn sweet and soft-spoken? You're telling me that your dad is setting you up with...Sappy Sue Sanders?"

Buddy's eyes snapped open, and he almost laughed. "What? That's what you call her?"

"Or Sweet Sappy Sue. Either one works. It's what we all call her. First me, then Hyde, Kelso, fuck even Roy got into it. But he's probably just trying to look like he--whatever, never mind."

Buddy really did start laughing at that moment. "Yeah, oh yeah. That fits her well." He laughed some more, muttering, "'Sweet Sappy Sue.' That's fucking brilliant."

Eric stared into the dashboard, astounded. "I--well then. Small world, uh, before the night you all visited, I never knew your dad was this close with the Big Boss. Roy calls him that, by the way."

"Well it is a small town, so..."

Eric's brows knit deeply together, almost forming one line. "That's messed up, man. That...it shouldn't be happening."

"Tell that to my dad." Buddy sighed. "He doesn't wanna hear it. He hardly hears _me_. He's always trying to put all this pressure on me for...well, you know how he is. Some people can't change."

Eric nodded his head slow. "Yeah....I know." He looked back at his friend. "Red's still the same way. Actually, I think he's worse than how he used to be."

"Maybe they both are," Buddy replied, absently. "Just because I can't figure out what I want right away doesn't mean I'm destined to...to--"

"Fail?" Eric finished, with a trace of a smile that disappeared in almost an instant. He stared blankly at the steering wheel.

Buddy tentatively reached for Eric's free hand. Eric didn't protest at the contact, in fact, he welcomed it.

He cleared his throat as a brow wavered in disturbance. "It's going to be fine, Buddy. I mean, you and Ellen? I know your dad's gonna keep pushing this, but there's just no way it can happen."

"No way?" Buddy said. "Just like I thought there was no way you and Donna could've happened?"

This silenced Eric. He turned his head toward the window, blocking Buddy from seeing his face.

"Eric," Buddy spoke, "hey, can I ask you something?"

Eric didn't answer right away, but when he did, his voice was quiet. "Yeah."

"Look, this doesn't mean I'm gonna try and work shit out with Ellen or anything. You're right. She and I, it could never happen, and the reason's obvious. My father, he'll never get it, and I'll probably never tell him, and he'll always wonder what the hell is wrong with his only son, but no matter what he tries, I'll never cave. And your family, and your life, it's different from mine. I'll never blame you for any of it, but I still need to know....why did you stay? With her?"

Eric lowered his gaze. "Because. Because I felt guilty, for what I did. I cheated on her and..." His words drifted off.

"Is that it?" Buddy asked. "The guilt?"

"No. Well, yeah, at first. Everybody kept telling me how lucky I was to even get someone like Donna, you know that."

Buddy scowled. Eric didn't need to explain this to him for the millionth time, he already knew how much Donna was praised over Eric in a downright degrading manner. It was disgusting, as well as a blatant lie. Buddy squeezed Eric's hand gently for comfort. 

"And then you left," Eric said, morosely. "You just left, and then Donna and I broke up."

Buddy straightened in his seat. "Wait, you guys broke up?"

Eric gave a nod. "I didn't wanna be with her anymore. It was like she was using me, like I was her back up boyfriend or something. It was weird and it ruined everything between us. She was mean as a girlfriend, and it only got worse after the breakup when she started dating Kelso's older brother and rubbed it in my face. It didn't bother me, but everybody making jokes about it did.

"And before that, she wrote a story about me in the school paper and made me look like the stupidest guy in the world. She laughed with the whole school about it, and I couldn't say anything without 'proving' them all right. It was embarrassing, and even worse when I couldn't defend myself without them defending her."

Buddy felt his heart pinch for the other boy. "This doesn't surprise me. I'm sorry you had to deal with all that. By yourself too." 

Eric smiled wistfully. "It was a hard year. All I wanted to do was move on. But she wouldn't let me, not totally. No one really did, I thought I was doing something wrong. And then her mom left and her boyfriend was out of town, so she--" Eric cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "--she slept with me."

"What?" Buddy growled. His grip tightened on Eric's hand, and Eric let go. 

"I let her. I...we only had sex a few times before breaking up."

Buddy took a deep breath to calm himself. He could feel his face heating fast.

"And I didn't have anyone for months," Eric went on, "so it felt good enough, even if it wasn't what I--well, it was good enough to get back at Kelso's brother in a way. He was a such a jerk. But yeah I, uh, I thought we'd get back together soon." He scoffed. "I must have been pretty damn lonely, to feel that way. I only made one other friend during that time, by chance. Her name's Amy and I talked to her about a lot of things and--she's cool. She worked at  _Sally's_ for a while--it's where we met--and she just came back. I was happy to see her again today. She's a good friend, easy to talk to."

"Yeah cool," Buddy replied, relieved that Eric had at least one person to comfortably confide in, even if it had been for a short time. "I have a friend like that too." 

Eric smiled, but then it disappeared as he continued the story. "Well, after the sex, Jackie came in and told me that she had spoken to Donna, and that I'd been used, and then she laughed in my face for it. The guys told me I was a sorry idiot, but that was nothing new. And Donna...well she's Donna. She didn't do anything wrong. Not to me. Not to Casey. So I said I was sorry and, thanks to Amy, I eventually got over it."

"Eric, why do you put up with her?" 

"It's what I've always done. Since birth, practically. She's one of my best friends and I care about her. I didn't know what else to do."

Buddy fell silent.

"Buddy, without her, I have no one. I tried. I didn't even wanna take her back but my parents acted like it was the worst mistake I ever made. My friends did too. She cried after Casey dumped her and ran away to be with her mom. They all wanted her back here. I was so alone and confused so I just..."

Eric's expression twisted and his eyes teared. "What the hell did I do? I'm a gay man, and I chased down a girl I didn't want to be with." He stared down at his hands. "I'm a screw up. It's my nature."

"No." Buddy moved closer to Eric and hugged him, feeling the other man lean his head on his shoulder. "Don't listen to them. You're not. Not everything falls on you. You did what you felt was right." And it was a possible truth, something Lexi had suggested. Buddy leaned back and took a look at Eric's face. "Hey, do you really think you're the first gay guy forced to love a girl because of shitty circumstances? Don't blame yourself."

Eric sniffled. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do anymore. I made it worse when I proposed. And then my dad got that heart attack and I'm here trying to...to live like everything's fine."

Buddy allowed Eric to rest on his shoulder again. "I know. Don't be sorry, Eric. I shouldn't have left."

"You didn't have a choice."

"I did. I did have a choice, and I chose to leave."

Eric straightened himself and stared Buddy in the eye. He had stopped crying, but his eyes remained wet. "What? You...you told me--"

"I know," Buddy said, ashamed. "I could have stayed, here with my mom. But I told my parents I wanted to go. You remember what it was like, with everyone trying to figure me out. They were giving me shit. I'm not surprised you stuck with Donna as long as you did because some days, I hated getting out of bed. I hated that school. And I hated you for being with her and not me."

Eric's jaw trembled, but he listened.

"I'm sorry," Buddy said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. If I had any idea that you'd be through with Donna so soon, I would have stayed. Even knowing that I'd be getting my ass handed to me every day by guys who called me 'twink', 'faggot', and 'fairy boy', I would've stayed. For you."

Eric touched his hand on top of Buddy's, moved. "You couldn't have known. I didn't."

Buddy smiled faintly. "Still."

They sat quietly, taking in the view out the windshield. It wasn't the first time the boys had sat here, close together in a heated car, looking out at the iced waters and snow littered grounds during colder months. Forest surrounded them, making it a perfect hideaway, a place for escape, even for a temporary hour or so. Buddy breathed in, restfully. At least he had gotten some of the answers he'd been searching for. 

Eric then switched to a lighter subject and asked Buddy if he was doing anything interesting at school, in which Buddy replied no. Besides attending his normal classes, Buddy wasn't too invested with any other activities, other than a couple internships, courtesy of his "generous" father. He spent time with friends, did homework, and if he needed to work with his father, he did, but never cared to enjoy it much. 

"The thing is, I don't really know what to do," Buddy said. It was easy to talk to Eric about these things. He never felt judged, shamed, or belittled for it. "I've always had everything done for me, in some way or another. I don't have the patience or the ethic to work in a law firm like my dad wants."

"Well," Eric replied, "think of something, anything, that you like. Maybe you could build something around that."

Buddy thought about it, but couldn't think of anything of importance. 

"Come on," Eric pressed, "there has to be something."

"Not much. I mean, I like a lot of the same things as you."

"Well did you ever take any classes that you really liked? That stood out to you?" 

Buddy furrowed his brows as he remembered. "Actually, that film class I took last semester was pretty cool. I did really well on it and my professor was great; even included me on a project he was doing. I was good with the camera."

Eric perked at this. "Really? You're good with cameras?"

Buddy beamed. "Yeah."

"Awesome! We should totally hit the road with this and become traveling documentary filmmakers!" Eric suggested, excitedly.

Buddy chuckled as he stretched his arm around Eric's shoulder. Eric shifted his body closer toward Buddy, like second nature, as if they'd been doing this every day with no pause between years.

"Traveling documentary filmmakers?" Buddy said. "Did you make that up? Honestly, it still sounds appealing either way."

"It is!" Eric chattered, enthusiastic. "And I think I did make it up, like last year. Everyone said it was stupid, but I think anyone could make a career out of it if they tried. A road trip, exploring all the wacky stuff that happens outside of Wisconsin, filming it so other people could see. It sounds like fun." His eyes lit up. "I have a camera, you know. It's just laying around, all big and lonely and dusty."

"You're cute, you know that?" Buddy said. 

Eric shrugged, his cheeks rosy. "So I've heard."

"It does sound fun though. I think we should do it one day."

Eric swallowed as he stared at Buddy with widened eyes. "Seriously?"

Buddy laughed. "Yeah. Going on a road trip, with no one but you, me, and a camera. Getting to film anything I want, however I want." He lowered his voice by Eric's ear. "Getting to film _you_ however I want, in any... _position_  I want. I'm in."

Eric really did turn red this time. He took a deep breath. "Oh. That sounds...like we'd have a lot of extra footage to cut out."

"Or we could keep them, on separate tapes."

Eric's breathing was getting shallow. "Buddy..."

Buddy pressed his lips together, doing his best to fight many urges at once. Having Eric at such close proximity like this...it was getting to him. Hard, in the literal sense.

Now would be a good time to revert the subject back to the more casual side of things.

Buddy cleared his throat. "But yeah, um, I would have taken the next class but...you know, my dad thought it was a waste of time."

Eric relaxed at the change of subject, but wasn't satisfied in hearing such a negative input. "Well I disagree with that."

Buddy shook his head, also disappointed at the lost opportunity.

"Man, there's gotta be something you could do about this," Eric said. "I think if you love film, you should try again. Your dad can't control you forever...right?"

"Enough about me. What about you, Eric? You're starting school this year. Any thoughts about what you wanna do yet?"

Eric sighed, dejectedly. "Anything that doesn't involve serving food and cleaning kitchens all day is good enough for me at this point."

Buddy snickered. "That's a good start."

"Seriously though, like, all I've been doing is working at that cheap, unsanitary, hotel restaurant and then going home and sleeping all day. It's like rinse and repeat. And then there's Donna and the wedding coming up, and her wanting to talk about it all the time."

Buddy frowned. "Right."

Eric cocked his head, thinking. "When I do somehow manage to get a little time to myself, I'm usually reading new issues of _Spider-Man_ \--"

Buddy cracked up. "Same here!"

Eric grinned. "I also started drawing some of my own stuff too. I don't know, it's cool. I'm not so bad at it. The drawing, I mean."

Buddy regarded his friend curiously. He'd seen some of Eric's old notebook sketches before, and they were actually pretty impressive for someone who'd doodled distractedly during a high school math class or whatever.

"You should take your own advice, Forman," he said. "And build something of yourself using your strengths."

Eric smiled. "I think you worded that better than I did." His expression flickered, and then it died out. "Oh I can just imagine how Red would take the news. Me, an artist? He'd kick my ass off the planet. Throw my college money away on...another Corvette or something."

"Another?"

"Yeah he had one, then sold it after my mom thought she was pregnant again." Eric rolled his eyes. "Thank god THAT had turned out to be a major false alarm."

"Damn." Buddy couldn't imagine Eric actually being an older sibling. The middle child. He wouldn't take it well, no doubt.

"Oh, god," Eric groaned. "And tomorrow night I actually have to go to this class for chiropracticing or whatever."

Buddy raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because my mom signed me up for it. It's so stupid, she only did it because she thinks it'll make me stop--" Eric paused, apparently having almost revealed something he shouldn't. "Uh, never mind."

"No," Buddy argued, "I wanna know. I wanna know why your mom would sign you up for something as random as 'chiropracticing'. What does she think it'll make you stop doing?"

Eric blushed. "Buddy, no..."

"You know I'm not gonna let this go. Is it bad? I won't judge."

Eric rubbed the front of his head with his fingertips. "No it's--it's nothing. She thinks it'll keep me _busy._ That's all."

Buddy stared, expectantly. "Oh, busy. Busy _from_ what?"

Eric flopped his hand down, annoyed. "Damn it."

Buddy snickered. "I knew it. You practically give it away. Seriously, dude, tell me. _Tell_ me."

Eric turned his face away, mumbling, "She thinks making me do this will keep me busy from..." His voice went very quiet, to the point where Buddy strained to hear. "...from touching myself."

Buddy blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm not repeating it."

After a second of silence, Buddy burst into loud laughter, causing Eric to jerk away and gape angrily. 

"What the FUCK are you talking about?" Buddy gasped out. "You...you...WHAT?" 

"SHUT UP," Eric cried. "It's not like you don't do it too!"

"Well yeah I do, but Eric, how would your MOM know anything about that?" He dissolved into giggles.

Eric wrinkled his forehead. "Because at my house, this little thing called privacy and personal space, yeah, that doesn't seem to fucking exist."

Buddy continued chuckling. 

"Whatever," Eric growled, pouting. "If you're gonna keep laughing at me, then you can just leave."

Buddy forced himself to quiet down. "No, no," he said. "Sorry, I--I'm not making fun of you. It's funny. Because your mom's wrong."

Eric huffed. "It's not my fault," he griped. "Donna cut me off. Thanks to a whole lotta premarital counseling church bullshit, she wants us to 'save' ourselves so our wedding night can be 'special.'" He closed his eyes, suddenly hurt. "God damn it," he whispered.

No longer finding the situation humorous whatsoever, Buddy replied in an agitated tone, "I honestly don't understand. Donna never seemed like she'd--then again, it's been a long time and I don't know her as well as you do. Maybe she's turned a new leaf, I don't really care. But there's no reason for _you_ to be upset about this."

"Buddy," Eric said, carefully, "with the wedding planning and work and everyone being on my case about everything, uh, sex was really the only thing keeping my head from popping off."

"Yeah."

"And I just got so...accustomed to it. It's sex, you know? Donna's the only one I've ever _really_ done it with."

Buddy clenched his fist. "Right."

"We used to do it _all_ the time--"

"Eric."

"--and for her to just let it go, just like that, without consulting me properly, like, what the hell!"

" _Eric_ , stop."

"I do have a right to be upset! I do!"

"Not anymore you don't." Buddy looked him square in the eye, imposing his words to sink in.

Eric's mouth was left parted as he gazed back. "Buddy," he whispered, "I can't."

Buddy stared out the door window, saying nothing. 

"I'm sorry," Eric said, his tone soft. He sounded afraid. "It's...I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Probably not," Buddy mumbled. "Actually, you're right. It isn't a good idea at all." 

Eric leaned forward in his seat, suspicious and trying to catch Buddy's eye. "Then what are you saying?"

Buddy let his mouth curl. "I'm saying, you're frustrated, I'm frustrated, so who says we can't be frustrated together and have some...fun? At least until it all--"

"--blows up in our face," they finished together.

"Buddy you're--crazy!" Eric hissed. But he was half-smiling. 

"Are you down?"

Eric looked worried again. "If I say no, what happens? What will you do, if I say no?"

Buddy shrugged. "Nothing. I'll drive down here on weekends, holidays, summers. And we'll hang out, like we used to."

Eric grinned, extremely delighted. "You mean that?"

"I'm not leaving again, Eric." 

Eric was elated for a minute, but he still had two heavy options to weigh. Biting his lip anxiously, he expressed his concern, "This is messed up. I can't do that to her again."

"That's ok," Buddy said, his head rushing. "Maybe it was weird of me to bring it up."

"It's cool. I'm glad you're not leaving this time. At least not for good. I missed you."

"I missed you too. And Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always have me."

Buddy kissed the top of the boy's head as he hugged him tight. They then adjusted themselves to be comfortable in the confineness of the car. 

For the two assenting to be platonic, they were already sort of failing at it. Buddy didn't mind, in fact, he figured this would be the case. But he still meant what he said before too, about staying. 

Eric had his head laid close to Buddy's chest, with the rest of his body sprawling across the seat. Buddy tightened his grip, a mixture of content and worry poking his nerves as he wondered what these next few months would bring.

 _Eric, I want you to choose me. But it's ok if you don't. Whether you're with me, or with Donna, or someone else, I'm not gonna leave you. Because seeing you again, talking to you again, and just being in front of you again, made me realize that you are, have been, and always will be, my best friend._  

* * *

 

They must have dozed off, because the next thing Buddy knew, Eric was scrambling for his backpack, claiming he had to get ready for work. Buddy gathered the trash from underneath the seats and put them in the takeout bag for Eric to throw out later. 

Eric sat with the backpack on his lap, glancing sideways. "So," he said, "this is it then?"

Buddy stared at the bag. "Why?"

"Well, um, I have to get ready, and I don't have time to...take my stuff and change at the hotel. Or anywhere else for that matter."

"Then do it here."

"Right but--" He glared at Buddy's devious smirk. "Leave."

"I'd rather not. It's warmer in here."

"But you'll have to go sooner or later."

"Yeah, and I choose later."

"Buddy..."

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it all before. And if you need any help buttoning your shirt or undoing your belt--"

"Shut up. I don't need help. We agreed that we wouldn't--"

Buddy chuckled. "And we won't. It won't get to _that_."

Eric contemplated the idea, but didn't seem fully convinced.

"Come on," Buddy urged. He tentatively placed his fingers on the buttons of Eric's jacket, and when Eric didn't flinch, he began undoing them one by one.

Eric slipped the jacket off. He wordlessly allowed Buddy to lift up his sweater and remove that as well, leaving him in a sleeveless undershirt showcasing the few muscles he had gained on his arms, as well as a glimpse of his lithe physique. Buddy drew in a breath, yearning to see more. 

"That can stay," Eric murmured, pausing Buddy's hand on the shirt.

"Too bad," Buddy whispered. "You know, you look kinda different now."

Eric looked surprised. "I do?"

Buddy nodded, his eyes roaming Eric's figure. "Yes. I noticed it, at the hotel. I'm noticing it even better now."

Eric flushed pink. "I've been--I've been working out a little..."

"I see." Buddy snuck his fingers beneath the undershirt and ran it along Eric's abdomen, inducing a shudder from him.

Buddy caught his friend's gaze, allured and dilated. As soon as his hands grasped Eric's belt, their mouths immediately locked together. _Platonic my ass._

Buddy undid the belt while kissing Eric feverishly back into the door, then down on the seat under him. It was a new and known intimacy all at once, and Buddy marveled it. Eric's pants were pulled down aggressively, almost taking his red boxer briefs along with it. 

"Buddy!" he gasped.

Buddy backed away and let Eric sit up, though it was a bit of a struggle. They each took a minute to catch their breaths. Eric was leaned back against the door, ruffled hair and flushed, his upper body clad in an undershirt that was crumpled up to show a part of his flat stomach. His hands covered the crotch area of his underwear, and his jeans bunched around his semi-spread legs.

Buddy looked away, colossally frustrated. His own crotch was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

He heard Eric let out an aggravated pant along with rustling of zippers and clothing being exchanged. 

"You can look now," Eric said.

Buddy turned back to his friend, who had just put his jacket back on over everything. His hair was still sweetly tussled up, but Buddy made no comment or attempt at fixing it. 

"So," Buddy spoke, opening the door, "I guess I should get--"

"I'll walk you."

They had forgotten how icy it felt outside, having gotten too comfortable in the warmth of the Vista Cruiser. Buddy stopped halfway from his own car and faced Eric.

"You should go," he said. "I don't wanna make you late."

Eric hesitated, but gave in. "Ok."

The two hugged, and surprisingly, Eric's lips were quick on Buddy's cheek. He pulled back and smiled. 

Buddy held his re-gloved hand with Eric's. "So much for being strictly platonic huh?"

Eric shrugged. "Maybe next time." He paused. "Whenever that is."

"Next weekend then," Buddy said. "I'll call you."

"Great. And Buddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever we end up doing, we'll....take it slow."

"Alright."

They stood there, unsure of how to leave each other. 

"So, I'm off then," Eric said. "Oh wait, I need to know something."

"About what?"

"Did your dad really put Jack Burkhart in prison?"

Buddy scoffed. "So they finally told you. Yeah, he was prosecuting that case, but Jack Burkhart's behind bars through his own fault. Typical of his daughter to think otherwise though."

Eric chuckled and gave Buddy one final hug before they parted ways, and Buddy promised again that he'd call and set another date for them to meet.

Buddy drove off and found the highway, deciding not to go back to his parent's mansion. He was in too good a mood to have it all go to waste.

* * *

 

When Eric got home, Donna was waiting for him. She was confused as to why he had never mentioned the class he was taking, and how it would completely interfere with the wedding shopping she had planned. 

Eric told her he had forgotten, because in actuality, he did forget to tell her. He apologized, but she slapped him upside the head anyway. 

"I hope your day was worth pissing me off," she snarled. 

"Oh trust me, it was," Eric snapped back.

Donna stormed out, and Eric stomped up to his room. For the longest time, he sat there, thinking about how things had gone with Buddy earlier.

 

_**"I'm saying, you're frustrated, I'm frustrated, so who says we can't be frustrated together and have some...fun?"** _

 

Fun. He and Buddy had had a little _fun_  this afternoon. Eric hadn't been thinking, he knew it was wrong, what he did. It really shouldn't happen again. 

Yet, Buddy had _noticed_ him. He had actually acknowledged the effort Eric had put into his body, and had _liked_ it. His stomach rolled in pleasure, anticipating the next weekend to come. 

 

_**"You'll always have me."** _

 

Eric removed his clothes and dropped down on the floor for some sit ups. It really wasn't all about having "fun." It was about reviving an old friendship, while adding new elements of solidarity to the mix. It was about finding himself, and having faith in his equal, and restoring a bond, a real one, that had almost been lost permanently. 

After an hour of various workouts, Eric relaxed with his back on the floor, spent. He removed his briefs and exhaled with the memory of Buddy handling him in his car today. Unlike previous orgasms, this one wouldn't be of an unhappy dissatisfaction, but a fulfilling alleviation. And as difficult as being celibate still was, Eric no longer minded his fiancee not touching him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things started a bit awkwardly, but now they've come to an understanding. There's a lot to unpack with the way these two think and the things they do. Some canon occurrences have obviously been switched up a bit, and there are mentions and additions of other original characters. I think I will let this chapter speak for itself, since I've already discussed the majority of what needs to be said for this fic. Anything new that comes up, or to mind, I will add them here or later on.


	6. Family Business

A week into February, Eric was ready to drop anything that had to do with neck cricks and lower back pains. Chiropractic care wasn’t an interesting subject and the instructor was boring as hell. The only thing he got out of it was a free instruction book on the first twelve lessons of the class.

Kitty hadn’t been too pleased about Eric quitting after Tuesday’s meeting, but Red only scoffed and said he’d seen it coming from a mile away.

“He quits everything Kitty,” he announced during lunch the next day. “Tee-ball, baseball, guitar, that awfully fruity dance class--”

“Hey what’s so fruity about jazz dancing?” Eric protested.

“What’s so fruity about jazz dancing?” Red broke into laughter along with Hyde. “How about you tell me what ISN’T so fruity about it.”

Eric frowned, offended. “And I didn’t quit guitar.”

Red smiled, cynically. “Right. You just stopped taking your lessons at the beginner’s stage and left all those song books I had to buy you on your shelf to collect dust. You’re right. It isn’t the same as quitting at all.”

“I still play...a little. Maybe once in a...”

“Lifetime,” Hyde finished.

“Hey I can pick it back up if I--”

“Oh who gives a damn about any of that?” Red said. “Point is, as much as I never wanted a son who quits at everything he starts, it’s what God gave me anyway. You, son, are a quitter.”

“Red,” Kitty complained, “this isn’t encouraging.”

“Nothing he says to me ever is,” Eric mumbled.

“Oh honey, you’re not a quitter,” Kitty tried to comfort, unconvincingly. “You’re a...a winner. Yes. You are a winner in Mommy’s book.” She laughed heartily and kissed his flushed forehead. Hyde snorted. “You’ll figure something out,” she said. “I just know it.”

“Better be soon,” Hyde added. “Before you’re off quittin’ on college too.”

Red glared at Eric. “You quit college, and I’ll twist your neck until you can pay back every penny I’ve ever wasted on you. And I mean it.”

“Dad! I’m not gonna do that!”

“Red please,” Kitty scolded, “don’t just go assuming he would quit out of school...yet.”

Hyde laughed.

Eric tried to keep his voice lowered and in control. “I don’t get it. Laurie flunked out of her entire life and married Fez, and you aren’t making her pay for anything now.”

Red regarded him, scathingly. “Despite her unholy union to the foreigner, Laurie’s finally found some direction in life. She’s learned her lesson and is working damn hard to make up for it. She’s a good girl. Tough, resilient. I knew that in the end, she’d make it out alright.” He gave a curt nod, as if that settled it. “And the next time you talk about your sister like that, my foot’s going straight up your ass.”

Eric scowled. Laurie still had Red wrapped around her little finger in spite of everything that’s happened--heart attack and all--and it was beyond unfair.

With a pleased smirk, Hyde stood from the table. “Alright I’m off. You need anything Mrs. Forman?”

Kitty smiled kindly at him. “Oh not right now, I’m fine sweetie. Thank you.”

He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Eric snarled in repulsion.

“Steven,” Red called before Hyde walked out. He took a small wad of cash out of his pocket and handed it to him. “Here. Do what you want with it--” He pointed at Hyde, seriously. “--as long as you keep it _legal_.”

“What?!” Eric barked out, furious. What was going on? Most of Eric’s paycheck went toward helping his parents and saving for the wedding and school, so in the end he was always left a little short. His mother sometimes gave him a bit of allowance for the minimal chores he did around the house, but it still wasn’t enough, and she was always keen on giving Hyde more for the things he did. And now Red, who never offered his own son anything for free, was just _giving_ Hyde a chunk of cash for...what?

Hyde tried handing the money back. “I don’t need this. I’m getting sleep now. That’s more than enough for me.”

“I don’t care,” Red insisted. “For what you’ve been doing for your mother lately, you deserve a little extra.”

Hyde held the cash loosely in his hand, stunned. “Mr. Forman...I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, this was Eric’s measly little share anyway.”

Hyde pocketed the wad with a huge grin. “It does make it better actually.”

Eric was incensed. “Wha--Dad, what--why? W-Why does he--This isn’t fair!”

Hyde shook his head, chuckling. “Man, you really don’t pay attention to anything around here, do you?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Kitty tapped on the table next to Eric’s plate. “Honey, finish your sandwich. It won’t taste as good if you leave it lying on your plate for too long.”

“Mom, what is he talking about? Hyde, what’s going on?”

Hyde shrugged, looking smug. “Who knows. Guess I’m just the better son around here. See ya.” He exited out the sliding glass quickly after that.

Eric’s face was crimson with fury and confusion. He worked and worked for this fucking family, only to have HIS money wasted on that stupid basement-dweller. Hyde would probably blow all that cash on pot, or Jackie, or some other equally dumb shit.

“Dad,” he asked, lowly, “why did you give Hyde my money?”

Red glanced up from his paper, disinterested. “Like Steven said, he’s the better son.”

Eric looked to his mother. She didn’t protest and only continued to happily enjoy her meal, oblivious to her son’s displeasure.

* * *

 

This wasn’t the first time Hyde had found amusement in Eric’s humiliation. The guys all had a thing for burning and getting burned. Either way, it allowed for a good laugh. Sometimes Eric found it funny even when he was at the short end of the stick.

These last few times, however, hadn’t been that funny at all. Perhaps Hyde’s recent attitude had to do with the Morgans being back in town, and Eric on friendly terms with their son again.

Maybe it was that Hyde didn’t like seeing his girlfriend troubled, or that he didn’t like Buddy very much, or maybe he didn’t appreciate Eric blowing Donna off for Buddy. Maybe it was a combination of all three. Whatever it was, Eric didn’t like the weirdly frosty snarks and lectures about doing right by Donna and his parents during their nightly poker games with Kelso and Roy. Kelso just added to the burns, and Roy seesawed back and forth between Hyde’s points and Eric’s rebuttals.

Today, Eric ignored Hyde as much as possible, taking small pleasure in how busy the hotel was with some stewardess’ program, which meant an incredibly hectic kitchen with Hyde and Roy being the only ones preparing dinner. The other cook had quit, so Roy made the decision to take over and work alongside his companions. Hyde allowed it, as long as he saw Roy wash his hands before touching anything, ever.

The next few days were just as packed for the ongoing convention, but it didn’t sour Eric’s mood. He was even getting used to sleeping and waking up regularly now. The closer it got to the weekend, the better he felt. Buddy called like he said he would and told Eric that he’d take him out of town for some good coffee Saturday morning.

Two more days. That’s how long Eric would have to wait for Saturday. He’d spend the first half of the day with Buddy, then go home and get ready for work. Donna wanted to try shopping on Sunday since they both had that day off, but Eric did NOT find shopping--more specifically, shopping for his own wedding-- appealing whatsoever. Even though he’d be a complete ass to cop out yet again, he just couldn’t for the life of him care about all the forks, the knives, the napkins, the table flowers, so on so forth, that would go into making this party “look” nice. Every time he’d pick something, Donna would ALWAYS go, “No, Eric. The wedding book says we can’t pick _this_ . The wedding book says _it has to be like this_ . The wedding book says _blah blah blah blah…_ ”

Eric couldn’t stand thinking too much about the wedding in the first place. It brought waves of dread that he could do without. He’d avoid Donna’s more serious inquiries about outfits and meaningless decor with insistence on ordering a trampoline for the reception. It was an idea he’d received from Kelso, and a fun one at that. One last jamboree before he had to drown himself in responsibilities he didn’t want.

But Donna only told him to stop being such a dim-witted moron and focus, because the wedding couldn’t magically plan itself in a single night. Fair enough, but at this point, Eric would be happy enough eating a burger patty with a plastic fork and knife from a paper plate rather than put himself through grisly hours of shopping, browsing, and getting his ideas shut down _while_ browsing.

As of now, he and Donna were in the basement looking through the wedding catalog. Well, Donna was looking at the catalog. Eric was more content watching reruns of _Scooby-Doo_. She snatched the remote and shut it off.

“Come on,” Eric whined.

“Eric, get serious,” said Donna. “I can’t decide on which fork I want.”

“Again?”

She rolled her eyes and flipped the page. “Just...ok what do you think of these?”

Eric studied the photos blankly. He remembered a piece of advice his father had given him after Kelso had suggested he and Donna get a trampoline for the wedding.

“Donna, I think all this stuff is too ordinary for us, you know? Let’s get something bejeweled.”

She scrunched her brows. “Who are you, Liberace?”

Eric grinned at that. “Yes. I’m Liberace.”

Donna scoffed. “Eric, this wedding is not supposed to be a joke.”

“Ok, ok fine. Oh, now THIS, ok--” He pointed at an image of an eccentric-looking utensil set. “--this is what I’m talking about. That’s a nice fork.”

Donna stared at the book. “Eric, the handle is an actual deer hoof.”

“Yeah, that’s the Cherokee collection. Donna, that’s the Indian way. They kill the animal, then eat it with its own paw.” Eric was praying his plan would work, because so far, Donna wasn’t looking too convinced.

But to his surprise, she grumbled, “Oh forget it, I’ll just go shopping and then show you what I pick.”

 _Bingo._ “So...I don’t get to go at all?” Eric asked, making sure he sounded believable.

Donna sighed and forced a tiny pitying smile in his direction. “Um, no. I’ll just...do it by myself.”

Eric simpered, “Yeah. I guess I’m just _bad_ at it.”

Donna went back to searching half-heartedly through the book while Eric turned the TV back on. He couldn’t believe Red’s advice of picking the ugliest thing to get out of shopping with women had actually worked perfectly, and with very little effort. He’d been afraid that Donna would catch on since she’s supposedly a smart girl, but that hadn’t been the case at all!

Eric tried not to show too much pleasure in the fact that he now had the whole weekend free. Maybe, if Buddy had time, they could meet again on Sunday.

“What are you smiling about?” Donna asked, suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Eric replied hastily. “I’m just...I’m excited to see what you’ll pick for us.”

“Yeah? So what will you be doing while I’m gone?”

“Um...I don’t know. Hanging out, maybe?”

Donna narrowed her eyes. “Hanging out? With who?”

 _Oh..she suspects._ “No one. Who said there would be anyone?”

She slowly closed the book, her eyes giving off a glint of ire. “Eric...if you’re doing this so you can make plans with Buddy again, I swear to fucking god--”

Eric panicked. “No! No, of course not! No I’m--Believe me, I am really bad at shopping for things. Remember last time? I tried to leave with the FIRST fork I picked? I mean, you were right! That _was_ stupid. Gosh, who--who does that?”

Donna relaxed, but she still regarded him with little trust. “Fine. Fine, I guess. And you know, at least if I’m done early and you’re too busy to be around, I always have Randy to fall back on.” She shrugged and went back to her reading.

Eric stared at her. “Randy?”

Donna didn’t look back at him. “Uh-huh,” she responded, nonchalant.

“Who’s Randy?”

“Oh, just a guy in my writing class. We study together sometimes. He’s pretty handsome, real smart and funny. Charming too. At least a lot more than you’ve been lately.”

Eric pressed his lips closed. If this was some pathetic attempt to make him jealous, he wouldn’t fall for it. Still, the mention of the name sent a strange prickle through his chest. He shook it off and went back to watching _Scooby_.

_Whatever. This Randy guy’s probably not even real. But if he is, then good on Donna. Really._

* * *

 

Saturday morning brought gray skies and rain clouds. This would dampen everything except Eric’s mood. To him, a day like this was perfect for a coffee date. He slipped on his coat and headed out the door to be greeted by a light drizzle and the sight of Buddy’s car, right on time.

Eric quickly climbed in. “Hey,” he said, unable to relax the pounding in his chest.

Buddy smiled and gave him a hug. “What’s up?” he replied after drawing back.

The pounding intensified, but it was a rather good feeling. Eric felt warm enough to remove his scarf as Buddy drove off down the street.

 

The coffee house was as cozy and quiet as Buddy had described. Likely because it resided in an upper class town, so everything was new and clean. They sat close together in a private rounded booth, taking slow sips from their mugs and talking about their week.

Eric hoped Buddy would bring him here again someday because the coffee was damn tasty, probably the best he’s ever had. The breakfast was delicious too, as it consisted of seasoned eggs, bacon, hash, and freshly baked buttered bread. Buddy had opted for a bagel sandwich and offered him a piece. Eric decided that next time, he’d get that bagel for himself.

“So how good are you at dancing anyway?” Buddy asked. They had just finished a conversation about Red’s comments on Eric being a quitter at everything.

Eric felt himself blush a little. “I’m ok. I mean, I left the class because there were some guys that liked to wait near the building, then throw rocks at us when we came out. And whaddya know, one of them turned out to be Hyde, so...”

Buddy scoffed, unsurprised and rather annoyed. “Yeah. Whaddya know,” he muttered.

“But it’s also that I like dancing, but I hate doing it in front of everyone.”

“So you like doing it alone then?”

Eric bounced his shoulder. “I don’t know.”

“Would you like dance with me sometime?” Buddy teased. His hand stroked Eric’s thigh, making him feel lightheaded.

“Um…” Eric chuckled nervously. “I don’t think you’d want to see me--”

“Wrong.” Buddy grinned.

“Maybe. But I doubt we’ll find an opportunity.”

“I disagree. You never know when one might pop up.”

“Right.”

Buddy discreetly placed his arm around Eric’s waist, the action concealed behind the table and its cloth. Eric sat back, comfortably.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” he asked.

Buddy groaned. “Yeah. I’ve got some homework that I’m kind of behind on, and then Sappy Sue--I mean--” They both snickered. “-- _Ellen_ is coming over for dinner, with her dad.”

The smile on Eric fell. From what he and Buddy had discussed about Mr. Morgan’s rage induced lecture on how Buddy was the most shameful and thankless son in history, he knew this dinner was important and mandatory for Buddy to get back on his father’s good side, before the man stopped paying for his college tuition. “Oh. Ok. That’s ok.”

“Why? What is it?” Buddy said.

“Oh, well, I kind of got out of shopping for wedding gifts with Donna again. So I’m completely free.”

Buddy perked up at this. “Seriously? Lucky bastard, at least you get a night to yourself. Damn it, now I really wish I could get out of this dinner. I can’t stand to think of another evening with Ellen drooling all over me. And if I don’t play along, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Eric grunted and squirmed in his seat. He knew Ellen shouldn’t be a threat, but he didn’t like thinking of her and Buddy...being together. If Buddy’s case were to turn out similarly to Eric’s and he gives in to the pressure of actually DATING the girl...

Eric tightened his expression, squelching a rise of anger. Despite her more weirder tendencies, Ellen Sanders was wealthy, smart (in her knowledge of animal breeds at least), beautiful, and overly kind. And the absolute worst part of it was that she and Buddy, for their status, made _sense_ as a couple. Picturing them...fuck, they even LOOKED good together. And Eric knew that Buddy had once dated and impulsively slept with a girl before so if push came to shove and he was forced to be with her--

“Eric, are you ok?” Buddy asked. He looked a bit worried.

“What?” Eric croaked.

“You’re super tense. I can feel it. And your face is all red and...are you mad at me?”

“No,” Eric assured, taking a deep cooling breath. “I’m sorry. It was nothing. I guess I’ll just hang out with the guys then.”

Buddy frowned. “I really am sorry, you know.”

“Buddy, I swear, it was nothing.”

“Ok. But can I ask how you got yourself out of shopping with Donna again? You told me she was pissed the last time you did.”

Eric tried not to laugh. “She doesn’t want me there anymore. I convinced her that I have horribly bad taste. Like, worse than hers.”

Buddy giggled. “Really? How?”

“When she asked me what type of utensils we should have, I told her I wanted everything from the Cherokee collection in the _Big Book of Weddings_. The handles of the forks are all actual deer hoofs. It’s great.”

“Oh my god!” Buddy burst into laughter. “That’s like the oldest trick ever, dude. I once did something like that to get out of going to some stupid pet expo with Ellen. I pretended to be a passionate dog person and she wouldn’t take me because I’d embarrass her in front of her other cat-loving friends. Did Donna really buy that though?”

“She did! It was so easy!” _And take that Sappy!_

Buddy chuckled some more. “That’s great, Eric. You’re free. For a little while longer, at least.”

“You think she’ll figure it out then?”

Buddy let out a heavy sigh. “Uh, yeah. Maybe.”

“I hope not. I’m screwed if she does.”

“Is she mad that you’re out with me again?”

Eric nodded, feeling a bit guilty. “Yeah. I guess I should find time for her, now that I’m actually awake during the day. She is my fiancee after all.”

Buddy removed his arm from around Eric and scratched the back of his own neck. “Yeah well--”

“Unless of course she’s too busy with Randy, whoever the hell that is.” Eric couldn’t help but chuckle.

Buddy raised a brow, his features relaxing. “Who?”

“Her new friend. Apparently, he’s handsome, smart, funny, and a whole lot more charming than I am.” Eric grinned in good humor, especially at seeing the amusement on Buddy’s face.

“Good for her?” he said.

Eric snickered. “It’s stupid. She probably made him up.”

The waitress handed them the bill, which had Buddy promptly taking out his wallet and insisting to pay for the whole thing. He said it was only fair, since Eric had treated him last time. But Eric still felt shame crawl through him for not having enough to pay for at least half the expensive bill.

“So where to now?” he asked as they got back in the car. The rain had stopped, but the air was still icy.

Buddy turned on the heater, then said, “Well, we could hit the mall. My mom wants me to pick a gift for the Sanders, you know, to apologize for how ‘rude’ I was. She said it would make Dad happy too.” He smiled softly. “We can have lunch afterward, if you want.”

Eric beamed. Of course he would accompany Buddy to the mall, and help him pick a “nice and reasonable” gift for Sappy. Then they would have lunch, together. A nice simple time for a nice simple day, right?

Eric found his hand upon Buddy’s. With a slight blush, he leaned in and gave Eric’s cheek a quick kiss before driving out of the lot.

The light scent of Buddy’s cologne lingered. Soft rock drifted from the radio, its volume low and serene as the car winded down a sloping path, deeper into the esthetic town. Eric stayed close by the other man. He knew things couldn’t be so simple.

* * *

 

Buddy parked in Eric’s neighborhood, the elation still present an hour after their little escapade at the mall. After receiving Eric’s help in picking out a gift for Ellen (which he actually couldn’t wait to give her just so he could see her reaction to it), the boys had a fun time window shopping, messing with toys, and snacking everywhere. It was almost like being sixteen all over again.

Buddy had insisted in buying Eric some books and character figures he had shown interest in, but each time Eric would turn red and get all flustered, claiming he didn’t actually need anything. Whenever these arguments would ensue in a quiet section of any store, Buddy would corner Eric against the shelf, coaxing him until he begrudgingly relented in spite of himself.

They had a quick lunch, and he let Eric do most of the talking while they ate. He was an animated talker whenever he was happy or excited--a very cute and amusing act to watch. Buddy hoped an opportunity would arise for Eric to meet a couple of his friends, starting with Lexi of course. He bet they’d get along well.

“Thanks for today,” Eric said as they walked toward his driveway. The bags in his hand crinkled against each other with each step. “I had a great time.”

“Yeah, me too,” Buddy replied.

There was commotion and the sound of familiar voices up ahead. Buddy hadn’t been on the Forman’s property in years, so truth be told, he was a little nervous to see everyone again. Specifically, the big redhead engaged to his best friend.

When they got to the house, Buddy’s uneasiness increased. Not only was every goddamn person he went to high school with standing around the driveway, but in the midst of them all was a woman Buddy hadn’t really expected to see back in Point Place again:

Pamela Burkhart.

Eric paused along with Buddy, surveying the scene with confusion. “What the hell?” he whispered.

“Wait, let me guess,” Jackie was saying to her mother, “‘rainy in Cabo’ is Spanish for ‘my rich pilot boyfriend ran out of money’.”

Mrs. Burkhart, a tall blonde and bronzed woman who apparently found it practical to be wearing an off-the-shoulder summer dress in the middle of winter, answered, “Don’t be silly dear. I don’t know any Spanish. Except for ‘gracias’ and ‘mas tequila’.”

Jackie’s expression was one of disgust, as was Hyde’s. Kelso stood by, drooling over the older woman like a dog, despite the fact that--according to Eric--he’d be fathering a child with another woman in a few months. Eric’s sister was standing by Fez, observing the drama with entertained interest.

Donna, who stood a couple feet behind Jackie, noticed the boys at the foot of the driveway. “Eric,” she said, yet her eyes locked on Buddy.

Mrs. Burkhart also turned her head in his direction, and her brows flew up in surprise. Jackie didn’t look any better, in fact, she seemed furious.

Buddy wanted to leave, he really did. But doing that didn’t feel totally appropriate at the moment, so he followed Eric to the group, like he didn’t have a choice.

“You,” Jackie growled. Buddy regarded her with equal distaste.

“Hey Buddy, Eric,” Kelso taunted. “Where’ve you guys been? Making out in the car again?”

Buddy blushed, as did Eric. “Shut up, Kelso,” Eric grumbled.

“Hi Buddy, good to see you again!” Fez greeted excitedly. He pulled Laurie closer. “I’m married now, see, this is my wife! I married Eric’s beautiful sister!”

“Ok, Fez, he already knows,” Eric muttered.

Laurie waved with a half-smile. Eric once said that she had started a new chapter in life when she came back to town and made the decision to marry the funny foreign dude last year. A strange sight because from what Buddy remembered of them, Laurie was a shameless whore who attempted to flirt or sleep with every man she met, and then there was Fez, who’s love life had only consisted of candy, porn, and various sexual fantasies typical of a horny teenage male.

“Aren’t you Bill Morgan’s son?” Mrs. Burkhart asked, tilting her head as if trying to recall.

Buddy smiled falsely. “Yes, I’m Buddy.”

“Oh right! Well, let me tell you Buddy, your father is one snake of a man,” she said, laughing lightly. “Oh well. Everything happens for a reason don’t they?” She flipped her long tresses back, showing off more of her tan.

Jackie, meanwhile, was gawking at her mother like she had just landed from another planet. She then scowled at Buddy, as if it was his fault that her mother was such a floozy bimbo.

Buddy smirked. “So how are you doing Mrs. Burkhart? You know, with your former husband being stuck in prison and all--”

Jackie turned a deep shade of scarlet. Hyde grabbed her hand reassuringly, as if protecting her from Buddy’s words.

“Mrs. Burkhart,” Hyde interrupted, his gaze on Buddy hard and cool, “why don’t you go and get settled in? I can help Bob bring in some of your things if you want.”

“I’ll help too!” Kelso yipped.

Mrs. Burkhart smiled wide. “Thank you, boys.” She turned back to Buddy. “Oh, and to answer your question dear, I am doing just fine. My trip to Mexico was absolutely refreshing. Just what I needed to get my life sorted out. You make sure to tell your parents that, ok? Tell Marie I said hi.”

Buddy wanted to scoff at the stupid woman. “My mom’s name is Maria but ok, I’ll be sure to let them know.” _Only because they’ll have a good laugh over it._

“Ok, Mom, you can go now,” Jackie said bitterly.

Mrs. Burkhart regarded her daughter with fake sympathy. “Oh honey, I really did miss you.”

Jackie blinked hard, her eyes wet. “Well I didn’t miss you,” she answered levelly.

“Jackie--”

“Come on Mrs. Burkhart,” Hyde said, trying to lead the woman away. “You can talk to Jackie later. Right now, I could get you some of Bob’s special brandy and you can tell me all about your, uh, trip.”

She grinned. “Oh, yes some brandy would be lovely! Thank you, um...Stephen was it?” Before Hyde got a chance to correct her, she went on, “You know, I’m still a little skeptical as to why Jackie would want to be with such a hoodlum-looking boy like you, but from my time in Mexico, I learned that looks can be deceiving.” She flipped her hair again. “Except mine of course. What you see is what you get. Anyway, for someone from the lowest class, your manners are actually quite impressive, Stephen. Good for you.”

“It’s Steven,” Jackie muttered angrily. Donna touched the girl’s shoulder to calm her down. Hyde was rigid, but didn’t bother with a response.

This whole ordeal was turning out to be pretty freaking funny. With tight lips, Buddy glanced at Eric, who was trying hard not to burst into laughter himself. He stopped though, once he noticed Donna staring daggers at him.

“Mrs. Burkhart,” Kelso said, “I used to date your daughter remember?”

The woman nodded. “Yes, I remember you Michael. You’ve always had the habit of peeking through my doors and windows. I didn’t blame you for it, of course, sometimes I’d just give in and pretend I didn’t see you there. My daughter’s image couldn’t have been very satisfying for a boy as young as you were.”

Jackie covered her face, absolutely mortified. Kelso on the other hand, had his jaw dropped to the floor. “You. Are. A goddess,” he uttered.

Buddy and Eric chortled loudly until Hyde stepped over, socked them both in the arm, and gave Kelso’s head a strong wack for good measure.

It was then that Mrs. Burkhart finally noticed Eric standing there, frowning at the pain inflicted on his limb. “Oh, and you’re Red Forman’s son! I remember you. My toy poodle Snowball almost killed you when you were six.”

Eric winced. “I was thirteen but...yeah.” He lowered his head in embarrassment, probably wishing he hadn’t revised that detail on what had been a painful incident.

Hyde smirked, sharing an amused look with Jackie. Buddy suddenly felt like smacking them both like Hyde had just smacked him.

After Mrs. Burkhart was finally led away, Jackie zeroed in on Buddy. “I see you’re still a big dumb, cocky asshole,” she snapped. “It’s so sad. You haven’t changed at all!”

“And I see you’re still a loud, annoying, cranky little runt,” Buddy retorted, flippantly. “Guess you haven’t changed much either, except now I can add _dirt poor_ to the list.”

Fez and Laurie gasped as Jackie lunged forward, her arms outstretched and reaching to strangle Buddy’s neck. Buddy startled, but Eric was quick to jump in front of him like a shield as Donna yanked the girl backward.

“Stop, Jackie, stop. You know he isn’t worth it,” she said until Jackie ceased struggling. Donna stood in front of Eric and nodded at the bags in his hand. “So. I guess you ARE capable of shopping for things. At least, when I’M not there with you.”

Eric shook his head rapidly. “Oh no, I uh, these were just...”

“Just what?”

Buddy interjected, “Those are stuff I bought him.” He smiled conceitedly as Donna’s grimace deepened.

Eric flushed. “Donna, I--”

“Save it, Eric,” she said, her eye frozen on the man beside him. “Those stupid little toys you get are nothing compared to registering gifts for _our_ _wedding_.” Her smile was strained. “Did you hear that, Buddy? Eric and I are getting married this summer.”

Buddy matched her tone. “Congratulations.”

Donna turned to her fiance. “And speaking of our wedding, my friend Randy, you know the guy I told you about--”

Eric snickered. “The imaginary one with all the charm?”

Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed at him. “He’s real you idiot.”

“That’s right,” Donna jeered. “And he was sick and couldn’t make it to class the other day. So instead of going to the mall tomorrow like I planned, I’m gonna be spending all day helping him catch up on his work. And after that, who knows what we might do. With a guy so cute and _charming_ like him, anything goes, right?”

“Yeah yeah, get to the point,” Eric said gruffly.

“The point is, YOU’RE gonna have to go and shop for everything.”

Eric jerked, his eyes wide in shock. “Wait, what?! No, that’s not fair! I can’t do that.”

“Why not? It’s not like _you_ have anything going on.” She glanced at Buddy again. “Right?”

Buddy snarled at her. She was as repulsively antagonistic as he remembered her to be. “Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t,” he pressed. “Anything goes, right?”

Donna narrowed her eyes in response.

Eric nudged him, then said, “Donna, no. I can’t shop, remember? I have horrible taste? I guess I’m just ‘bad at it’?” He laughed pitifully.

Donna scoffed. “Yes. You are almost _unbelievably_ bad at it. And that’s why I’ve decided--” She stepped behind Jackie and pushed her toward him. “-- _Jackie_ will go shopping with you.”

Eric paled as his bags landed on the ground with a clunk. Jackie giggled and bounced up and down, clapping her hands in excitement.

“Wait,” Laurie blurted, “didn’t you JUST promise Hyde that you’d stay away from wedding stuff?”

Jackie arched a brow. “Yeah, well, here’s the thing about me. I lie.” She went back to sneering evilly at Eric. “Oh _this_ is going to be fun.”

Eric looked like he would be sick. Donna simpered, basking in her victory.

Buddy could only sigh. It seemed that both he and Eric were destined to be stuck with intolerable girls tomorrow night. But fortunately for them, Buddy wouldn’t be sticking around his for very long at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we've got a mess of family toxicity packed into this chapter don't we? Yikes.  
> And Buddy's got a glimpse of what his former classmates are still like. He's none too impressed. Lucky for him, the feeling is all around mutual.  
> As of now, Donna's got the upper hand on Eric, since we know (thanks to Kelso of all people) she's figured out what he's done. Of course, how Buddy will retaliate for Eric is up next.


	7. Presents and Gifts

With a final outfit check in the full length mirror, Buddy adjusted his hair, wishing again for the fourth time that he could change, or at the very least, ditch the sweater vest. He was already clothed in a neatly pressed shirt, black pants, and a tie. The vest apparently served to pull the entire clean and innocent look together. His mother had insisted he wear it because it made him look so very handsome. Buddy disagreed, he thought the vest made him look square and corny, yet he couldn’t help but begrudgingly obey her anyway. She had picked it out for him and he didn’t like disappointing her. She was the only one in this house Buddy hated to disappoint.

“Oh see, what did I tell you,” his mother gushed when he arrived downstairs. “You look wonderful. So sharp.”

Buddy grimaced with disagreement, but noting his mother’s happy expression, he didn’t say anything. Not that he could have anyway because right then the bell rang. 

“They’re here. Buddy, you go open the door. Be polite and--”

“I know, I know.” Buddy opened the door, attempting not to give off his exasperation. “Hello!” he greeted as cheerfully as he could make himself sound.

“Hi Buddy!” Ellen practically squealed as Mr. Sanders gave him a firm handshake. Buddy eyed her and smirked. She was in a pink dress tonight, frilly on the collar and around the skirt area, that much Buddy could tell under her coat. Her curly blonde hair was styled in a sideways ponytail with a matching pink ribbon, and her makeup was light and glossy. She was still cute however, her face and figure making up for her sometimes questionable taste in clothing. Buddy knew any guy would be pleased to have this girl--as long as he was one hundred percent straight...and maybe deaf.

He hung their coats and led them into the sitting room where his father was waiting. The two men chatted away while Buddy forced himself to sit at the other end of the room with Ellen. He glanced at his mother for help, but she only gave him a sympathetic smile before following the maid back to the dining room.

“You are looking handsome,” Ellen said, her voice too gushed and retched for his liking.

“Thanks,” Buddy muttered.

“I’m so happy we have this time together. It means a lot to me, that you’re here. Especially after  _ last _ time.” She reached for his hand. Buddy made no move to indicate that he was interested.

“Right, uh, about the other day I--”

Ellen nodded, the sugary smile still plastered onto her face. “Oh I understand. You’re very sorry about it. Yes, that was rude of you and I expected an apology, but I’m a good person and I can forgive easily. Which I do. I forgive you, Buddy Morgan.”

Buddy could just about spew. “Great. That’s...great.”

“Of course it is. You were just having an off day I suppose?”

“Yes.”

“You’re feeling better today. I can tell.”

Buddy really wanted her to shut up and let go of his hand. Her voice was so annoying and she always had to assume things like they were facts, all of which were disguised by her lovely and polite mannerisms. She disgusted him and before the rude interruption, he was really about to tell her that he wasn’t the least bit sorry for last time, at all.

Ellen perked up. “Oh I have a really funny story about my cat. You’re gonna love this one, Buddy. See, the maid was sick so I was helping out with the cleaning around the house and I accidentally left the door wide open and so Lulu ran straight out into the snow and to the stables where Mimi was--”

Buddy tuned her out. He didn’t really care about her stupid cat or her doltish horse, or whatever antics each of them came up with. She had grasped his hand tighter when he tried moving it away. Buddy’s father caught his eye and nodded his satisfaction in seeing what he wanted to see. 

Buddy really wanted to give Ellen the present he and Eric had picked out for her. It was bound to get him into so much trouble, he’d have no choice but to run out. The opportunity arose at dinner after Buddy had once again apologized to both Mr. Sanders and his daughter for his abrupt departure the week before. 

“It’s all water under the bridge now,” Mr. Sanders said, cutting into his meat. “I would hope it won’t happen again. In my family, we value men with a good work ethic, smart spending, and most of all, respect.”

Buddy could just about gag.

“Mrs. Morgan, everything is so delicious,” Ellen chattered. “I believe these are your recipes?”

Buddy’s mother smiled politely. “Yes, these are mine. Thank you for noticing dear.”

“Oh no, it’s obvious.” Ellen chuckled. “No ordinary cook can come up with a meal as good as this one.”

“Neither can your dad,” Buddy mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” she said, her look wide and gullible.

“So can your dad, Ellen,” Buddy spoke up, flashing Mr. Sanders a smile. 

“Well thank you. I’m glad someone here sees reason,” said Mr. Sanders. “You know, those kids at my hotel think they’re so smart. The frizzy haired one’s always trying to get me to change my menu when it’s fine the way it is. Cheap, sensible, and tasty. Honestly he should feel lucky to even have a job over there, so I told that dirtwad that if he didn’t like my food, he could find more suitable work at the Fatso Burger.”

Buddy cringed. As much as he didn’t like Hyde, he hated Sanders and his stingy ways of doing business even more.

“I’m happy you invited us tonight,” Ellen told Buddy’s father. “It gave Buddy and I a chance to talk and reconcile.”

Buddy’s father laughed. “You’re too kind Ellen. I’m very glad to hear this.” He smiled appreciatively toward his son. Buddy continued to eat without looking at him. “So everything’s worked out?”

“There was nothing to work out,” Buddy muttered. 

His father’s smile wavered. “What was that?”

Buddy shrugged. “All she did was talk about her cat the whole time.”

Ellen giggled stupidly. “That is  _ not _ true, silly! I wasn’t only talking about Lulu. Mimi was just as important to the story and you know it!” 

_ No, I really don’t... _

Mr. Sanders smiled. “I hear you’re not much of a cat person. I understand. I told Ellen she may need to give it a rest--”

“No, Daddy,” Ellen interrupted, “he just needs a good talking through. I’m the only one who can get to him.” She grinned proudly, as if she held the key to Buddy’s heart or something stupid like that. “He may be a dog person for now, but once I convince him he’ll be--”

“Speaking of pets,” Buddy piped up, his heart racing with nervous anticipation. “I think this might be a good time to show Ellen what I got her the other day.”

“So do I,” Buddy’s mother muttered behind her glass of wine.

The look on Ellen’s face was laughable. So bright and broad and honeyed. For a second, Buddy thought he had gobbled down too much candy. 

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, light and breathy, with a hand over her heart. “Buddy...you are so sweet! You didn’t have to get me anything!”

Buddy lifted the wrapped box from the floor next to his chair and presented it to her. “Here you go.”

Ellen almost snatched the gift, but caught herself in time to exhibit the proper way a girl should receive a present from a man. She gently took the box off his hand and carefully undid the cute pink wrapping so as not to have any unnecessary rips. Before lifting the lid, she said again to Buddy, “Oh I don’t know what to say--”

“Just open it,” Buddy urged harshly, then by the look of his father, he added, “I...just can’t wait for you to see what’s inside.” He smiled as she finally pulled the lid off and stared down at the thing in her lap. Mr. Sanders leaned over and frowned, confused.

“Well,” Buddy’s father asked, “what is it Ellen?”

Ellen was no longer smiling. “Um...Buddy--”

“What in the name...?” Mr. Sanders whispered.

Buddy’s father now looked a little concerned. “What? What is it? Is it not to your liking?” he asked.

“Buddy,” his mother hissed at him with raised brows, wondering what her son was up to.

From the box, Ellen lifted up a cat collar with a long leash attached, brightly pink and heavily ornamented with little rhinestones and other jewels. It buckled in the back and in the front hung a little bell. Above it were engraved the words  _ My Sweet Little Kitten _ .

The collar was also big enough for a human neck.

Buddy’s mother almost choked.

“What is this about?” Ellen asked, still holding up the thing.

“It’s for you,” Buddy informed. 

“Me?”

Buddy nodded, his insides shrinking as he realized just how awkward and embarrassing this actually was now that he sat here in front of his parents, Ellen, and her father. Mr. Sanders turned beet red. Buddy’s father looked even worse. His mother had her elbow leaned on the table, eyes closed, and fingers to the front of her forehead. No one said anything.

“Uh, th-there’s more,” Buddy told her with a chuckle. “Look under the paper.”

Ellen did as he said and slowly removed an equally pink and fluffy cat-eared headband along with thin laced panties. She turned her head to him, bulgy-eyed.

“Cute aren’t they?” Buddy said. “And look at that, they match your dress.”  _ And your cheeks.  _ “Go ahead. Try them on for me.”

Ellen blushed harder as she stashed the panties back into the box. Mr. Sanders looked like he’d blow through the ceiling any minute while Buddy’s father shrunk down, as if wishing to disappear into the floor.

“Young man,” Mr. Sanders gritted through clenched teeth, “what is the  _ meaning _ of this?”

Buddy bravely pushed his words through as lightly as he could, “Oh, well I just figured since Ellen loves cats so much, she wouldn’t mind pretending to  _ be _ one sometimes.”

Mr. Sanders shook his head. “What?” 

“It’s just something us young kids these days like to call ‘roleplaying.’ It’s like a game. Pretty fun when you  _ really _ get into--”

“I KNOW WHAT IT IS, YOU SICK BASTARD!” Mr. Sanders boomed, leaping from his chair so fast it fell over behind him. Everyone at the table startled. Ellen had tears in her eyes. 

Mr. Sanders snatched the collar away and jangled it in the air. “Is THIS what you think of my daughter?! That she’s nothing more than a degenerate whore?!”

Buddy’s father stood and tried calming his friend down. “Please Ian, the boy was just joking. He didn’t mean this--”

“DIDN’T MEAN IT? JOKING?!?” Mr. Sanders screamed. He threw the collar at Buddy’s face. His mother yelped but Buddy was able to block the attack, only for the red wine to spill over and splash onto the table. Buddy jumped out of his seat before the mess got all over his pants.

“IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A JOKE?” Mr. Sanders kept yelling. “Presenting these to her in front of me...do you really think I’ll allow her with a boy who’ll do nothing but string her around on a leash like some…some ANIMAL? THIS IS AN INSULT! Bill, I thought you raised your son better than this. Clearly I was wrong!”

Buddy’s father shook his head rapidly, his eyes desperate. “No...I--”

Sanders grabbed his tearful and humiliated daughter by the arm. “That’s it. We’re leaving. Forget him Ellen, he’s despicable!” 

Buddy noticed his father’s tight lipped glower, his face as deeply colored as the red wine stain on the tablecloth.

Buddy decided to make this a little worse, then take his exit. “Mr. Sanders please, don’t go. I didn’t mean any harm! Ellen LOVES animals--”

The punishment was worse than Buddy had expected, because Mr. Sanders started THROWING knives and forks from the table at him, as well his empty wine glass. The cutlery narrowly missed as Buddy made a run for it. The glass shattered against the wall as the women screamed for Sanders to stop.

“WILLIAM YOU GET BACK HERE!!!” he heard his father’s thundering voice. 

The only person Buddy felt sorry for tonight was his mother. He stripped off the vest and started the car, hoping she’d forgive him for this. Buddy hated disappointing her, but this needed to be done. He drove fast, afraid his ferocious, lion-maned father would somehow catch up to him. As awful as this night was so far, it had been worth it. Ellen should be history. Buddy couldn’t wait to tell Eric.

* * *

 

After spending two hours trudging from store to store, waiting for Jackie to try things on and buy them, then having to CARRY all her bags the whole way through, Eric finally arrived at the destination he and Jackie were SUPPOSED to have started out with: the department store’s fine dining area.

“Move it,” Jackie griped as Eric lugged her things behind her. “God, you’re so slow. And don’t slouch around like that, it makes you look like a moron.”

“I thought I was a moron,” Eric replied sarcastically as he set the bags down by a chair. She had called him that only twenty minutes ago after all.

“You are. You’re a moron, a dumbass, a skinny weirdo, an idiot, shall I go on? Point is, if you’re gonna marry Donna, then you have to shape up, because sooner or later she’ll see you for what you are, and the last thing a husband wants is a wife who’s ashamed to be with him.”

Eric flushed, for probably the millionth time since they got to the mall. Not only did he have to bear Jackie’s horrendous insults being hurled at him every few minutes when they were alone, but to everyone who assumed that they were together, or even took a  _ glance _ in their direction, Jackie made sure they knew, loud and clear, that she and Eric were in fact NOT a couple and NEVER would be. 

 

_ “Him? Ew! I would never touch him, that’s gross! He’s just here to carry my things for me. Besides, I have a  _ **_real_ ** _ man waiting for me back home.” _

 

_ “Me? With THAT thing? Do you have eyes? No he is not sweet, he’s a sissy. My  _ **_actual_ ** _ boyfriend is a hunk with muscles you know. He’s also strong, caring, responsible, and really smart too. Unlike him over here. A girl like me can’t settle for anything less!” _

 

_ “You people are seriously as dumb as HE is if you think I would ever choose a skinny, geeky- looking, nerd boy. I date good looking men, like my boyfriend, Steven Hyde. Sexy, smart,  _ **_and_ ** _ manly. I only settle for the best!” _

 

Jackie huffed and puffed through all her spews of hate and walked off with her nose in the air. Degraded, Eric would have to awkwardly follow, and the passer-bys could only give him apologetic looks. Some had even tried offering a kind word or two, to Jackie’s annoyance.

Eric knew that this was for what had happened on the driveway yesterday, and that she was taking it all out on him. He had no choice but to obey her every whim because she threatened to have Hyde kick his ass if he didn't. Donna had agreed to this, happy enough to sit back and watch it all go down. She’d been extremely furious at Eric for tricking her the way he did. 

Eric told Jackie that in order for Hyde to be on board with this, she’d have to admit that she had disobeyed him and went out to do wedding stuff behind his back. But Jackie only shrugged and said that if she framed her words right, Hyde would be too angry at Eric to care. Eric hadn’t wanted to test that theory. No matter what, he was on the losing side. If not Hyde, then Donna assured she’d have Red do something about it, and Eric couldn’t have that either.

“Anyway,” Jackie blabbered on, “you may have zero muscle on you, but you do have bones right? Or are those fragile too?”

“Would you shut up!” Eric snapped. “God! I’m not that--I have muscle!” Jackie raised a brow, her gaze so scrutinizing that Eric couldn’t help but be forced to ‘correct’ himself. “SOME muscle.”

"Whatever."

“Look I’m tired of you acting like I’m still a twig or something! We’ve been here for hours and all you’ve done is shop for yourself! We haven’t even started registering for gifts yet.”

“Yes, YET. Now, we will. It’s why we’re here.” She was talking to him like he was a small child. 

Eric frowned. “Where did you even get the money to buy all this stuff anyway?” He gestured to the seven or so heavy bags of clothes and other items.

Jackie smiled smugly. “I saved my allowance. And mostly everything here was on sale anyway. Also, I snagged some cash from Steven’s wallet when he wasn’t looking.”

Eric wrinkled his nose.  _ What a great girlfriend you are. I’m sure Hyde is too darn pleased carrying around an empty wallet. _

When he stood up, Jackie shook her head. “What are you doing?” she questioned.

Eric looked around the store, where couples stood browsing the counters. “Um, aren’t we here to look at gifts?”

“Yeah, but not  _ together _ . It was hard enough convincing everyone in this stupid town mall that we aren’t dating. The last thing I need is for people  _ here _ thinking we’re getting MARRIED.” She shuddered. “No, here’s what’s happening. I’m in charge. Of everything.”

Eric sank back down in his seat, his energy drained.

“Today we will be looking at china,” Jackie declared. “I will go and find some options for you to choose from. Once you make your choice, I will disregard it, and choose the correct one.”

Eric cleared his throat. “So...what will I be doing?”

“You will be sitting here and keeping an eye on my stuff.”

_ Well...at least I get to have a decent break from her for a while. _

Eric sat in place as Jackie went to speak to a salesmen, who immediately led her to the newest selections in fine dinnerware. The fancy plates and wine glasses reminded Eric of Buddy for the second time tonight. The first was when he had lingered by a camera store an hour before, and Jackie had chided him for moving like a slug. Still, he wondered how Buddy was doing on his dinner with Sappy. Was he able to give her the... _ things _ they’d picked out?

Eric chuckled. It had been strange, stepping into a racy shop like that in the corner of that fancy mall, but it was also very funny, and he wished he could be at the Morgan mansion now to see the look on Sappy’s face when she opened her gift. It’d be well deserved anyway. Eric remembered the day when she had come into the restaurant and tried conducting how things went. She criticized and made sure to give a boatload of “helpful hints”, all in that irritating voice of hers. He could only imagine how someone as prudish as Sappy would take receiving inappropriate bedroom presents from her crush at a semi-formal dinner gathering.

Eric leaned back in the chair, suddenly miserable once again. His own predicament wasn’t any better. He watched men and women together, shopping and chatting with content, their eyes filled with excitement and love couples usually had for each other, especially the younger ones.

The only feeling Eric had was sad isolation, from everything and everyone. He knew he didn’t belong here. He never could. He felt like he hardly belonged anywhere.

* * *

 

Eric stood in front of a full-length mirror in the dress shop, blankly fiddling with the cuff of his tuxedo. It had taken about an hour and a half registering for gifts, and the final bill had been extremely expensive. Eric’s jaw had dropped to the floor at the sight of the price, but Jackie angrily poked him in the spine and ordered him to pay for the things she had chosen, and that it was the least he could do for all the trouble he constantly put Donna through. 

“I mean, I know it’s _ Donna _ , but even she deserves a beautiful and classy wedding. And as her maid of honor, I’m telling you to--” she had jabbed him harder with each shouted word, “--PAY. UP. DUMB. ASS!”

Practically everyone in the vicinity went silent, and the salesman had avoided eye contact while ringing up the purchase.

Eric had to excuse himself after that, telling Jackie that he needed to use the restroom. Truthfully, it was to relieve the immense burning in his eyes as well as the pounding of shame and indignity running through his entire being. After a few shaky breaths and making sure the whites of his eyes were no longer glassy and pink, he had exited the bathroom and followed Jackie into a dress shop, dragging her bags along as usual. 

With the ludicrous amount he’d been forced to waste on those gifts, Eric was in no mood to try on tuxes. He’d stand at the altar wearing a stained undershirt and shorts for all he cared. But Jackie shoved one at him anyway and demanded he go change while she searched for bridal wear. 

“Stand up straight. This is your wedding, at least TRY to look dignified.”

Eric sighed and turned from the mirror to see Jackie behind him, adorned in a wedding dress. She nodded in affirmation and brushed off some imaginary lint from the jacket.

“See Eric, this is the perfect tux for you. It makes you look like you actually  _ have _ shoulders.”

He didn’t care. He only wanted to go home. 

“Why are you in a wedding dress?” he asked dully.  _ Don’t tell me you’re gonna try and force Hyde into an engagement by getting your dress early...and don’t tell me I’m gonna have to pay for THAT too...   _

“Oh I do this every week,” she answered simply.

Eric snickered. It was so sad really--but that made it all the more funny. He laughed at her again.

Jackie gave him a dangerous glare. “What?”

“N-Nothing.” Eric cleared his throat and quieted down. “I’ll just go and...yeah.”

He tried hurrying back into the changing room, only to be violently yanked back by the cord that attached to his blazer. This time it was Jackie doing the snickering. 

As he changed back into his street clothes, Eric thought it would have been more satisfying to say what had truly been on his mind earlier, even if he’d later come to regret it. Jackie’s stupid fantasy of having a big beautiful wedding with Hyde would only ever be just that--a stupid fantasy and nothing more. Because Eric knew Hyde, and that guy was never the type for lifelong commitments and wedding bells. Never would be.

Hell,  _ Jackie _ wasn’t even his type of  _ girl  _ in the first place. What was Hyde thinking?  _ Why her? _ is what Eric kept asking himself for over a year now. Hyde grew up in a broken home, Eric had witnessed that, so why would he willingly put up with someone as abrasive and harmful as his previous life? Hyde had always been an aggressive guy, but Jackie’s influence made him unrecognizable sometimes. 

Eric had always wanted a sibling that could be his best friend and family at once. Hyde had been like a gift, the brother he’d always dreamed of. But now, he was no better than what Laurie used to be. Eric wanted it to end. He wanted his brother back.

Eric shook himself out of his traveling thoughts. The faster he got this night over with, the better. He exited the dressing room and was taken aback by his favorite person leaning against the side of the entrance a few feet away, slurping on a soda and looking relaxed in his loosened tie and untucked shirt.

“Thought I saw you go in there,” Buddy said smoothly, straightening himself up.

Eric said nothing. He ran over and threw his arms around the other man, fighting back tears that threatened to spill over if he spoke too soon. 

Buddy must have understood because he soothed Eric’s back with his free hand. “Bad night?” he murmured softly into his shoulder.

Eric nodded, then managed to whisper, “I wanna get out of here.” He pulled away and wiped his eyes.

Buddy smiled. “I’m all yours. Let’s go.” 

They were about to leave when a high-pitched shrill paused them in their tracks. 

“Where do you think you’re going?!” 

Buddy groaned. Jackie was standing a couple feet away, now clad in another bright white and flowy wedding dress with an equally flowy veil trailing behind her head. Some people outside the store stared at her in awe as they walked by. 

_ The devil disguised as an angel, they’ll never know. _

Jackie threw a dark, ugly look at Buddy, then turned to Eric. “What is HE doing here?”

“Is that supposed to be your wedding dress?” Buddy asked ironically.

Her face reddened. “Shut your fucking mouth, I wasn’t talking to you! Eric, you’re not going anywhere. After I change, I’m picking out your suit, and then we’re leaving.” She narrowed her eyes. “You know exactly what’ll happen to you if you try anything stupid. Donna and Steven will MAKE it hurt. It’s what they do, and you know that better than anyone.” She finished off her warning with a cruel sneer. “So try. I dare you.”

Eric turned a bright shade of red, defenseless to do much of anything. Of course he couldn’t just run off. He’d never hear the end of it back home. He’d come out of it bruised, battered, and ten times more humiliated than he’d been all day. Eric could feel Buddy’s eyes on him and that made the clogged feeling in his throat even worse.

“Don’t bother with Eric, Jackie,” Buddy told her. “I’ll take you up on that dare.”

And to Eric’s joyous disbelief and Jackie’s horror, Buddy threw open the lid of his cup and tossed his drink straight to her, making a COMPLETE mess of the dress she was wearing. Jackie shrieked as the ice cold cola dribbled down the front of her chest to the bottom of the flowing skirt. The cup lay empty by her feet.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Jackie screamed. Her shriek was so piercing, a few customers in the store had winced when turning their heads toward her. Eric recognized a middle aged woman sporting a short black bob peering at Jackie from behind a clothing rack, her eyes squinted and disapproving. Jackie had berated her earlier in the night for having shown Eric some much needed compassion.

Jackie’s face flushed deeply as her mouth hung open, still registering the fact that an incredibly expensive wedding dress she’d tried on was now RUINED. As for Eric, all traces of heaviness had evaporated. 

“Hey you know, it’s not a bad look for someone like you,” Eric said, smiling. “I mean, thanks to Hyde, you’ll never get to wear any of these dresses  _ outside _ the store anyway so--”

Jackie burst into an angry, crying fit. “YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!” She stomped forward as the boys backed away from her, only to have a huge chunk of the hem rip and more soda slosh over her shoes. “FUCK! I’LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL BURY YOU ALIVE!!”

“WHAT is going ON?!” shouted a sales lady as she marched over. She let out a horrified gasp at the sight of the dress. “What on earth?!...” Her eyes trailed to the cup on the floor behind Jackie.

“Sorry ma’am,” Buddy replied quickly, “she spilled Coke on your dress.”

“And ripped the bottom too,” Eric added before Jackie could blab. “She’ll pay full price.” The dress was indeed going to be worth a ton, but the look on Jackie was absolutely priceless, even more so when Buddy grabbed onto his arm and rushed them both out of the store.

They ran as fast as they could, far from the dress shop and Jackie’s screeching. Once the two had reached a more emptyish corner of the mall, they stopped to catch their breaths. Panting, Buddy said, “Eric...are you ok--”

Eric pounced, his lips smashing into Buddy’s, eager and amorous. Buddy soon parted his mouth, allowing for a bit of tongue action, which Eric was wholeheartedly ready to give. In fact, he was ready to give a little more if Buddy wanted it. His hands grabbed at the other’s backside, and Buddy grunted his pleasure. 

“Eric,” he whispered, his voice deep and husky. It drove Eric nuts.

“Let’s go somewhere,” Eric breathed. “Anywhere, I don’t care. I need you now, alone.”

Buddy kissed him deeply again, then pulled away with his mouth still lingering very close to Eric’s, their heads flush against each other.

“Ok, yeah. My place. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither Buddy nor Eric had wanted any trouble with their families/friends, yet they've managed to fuck themselves over in the end anyway. Sometimes, all you can do is shake your head at these two lol. I don't think the boys are very worried about facing consequences just yet anyway. ;)


	8. Some Personal "Stuff"

“Oh.  _ Ohh _ .”

Buddy moaned louder still as his body twitched under the sheets of his bed. He felt Eric’s tongue roll over the tip of his cock before he dived back down again, engulfing much of the erection into his hot mouth. 

Eric let out a tiny grunt of his own, and the vibrations had Buddy reaching to grasp at Eric’s hair. His face flushed with heat as Eric continued to skillfully suck him off until Buddy tugged on the hairs lightly, to indicate that he was almost finished.

Eric was prepared and allowed him to come. Of course they had done this time and time again before, and even though they were slightly out of practice now, Eric had managed to swallow most of it. Buddy’s mind whirled as the high of his orgasm reached its peak. He panted and stroked on his lover’s thick hair, the intensity dying away and leaving a calm aura in its wake.

Breathing heavily, Eric moved out from under the sheets, licked the remnants of cum off his lip, then began pecking gradually up Buddy’s slim, toned abs. Their mouths connected, and Buddy was hasty to slip his tongue in, loving the taste and sense of himself coming from the other man. Buddy deepened the kiss as Eric adjusted himself on top of him, his hard on apparent and gliding against Buddy's skin. 

Eric managed a whimper when Buddy grabbed a hold of his ass, giving it a rough and thorough squeeze. His hand then traveled up Eric’s slender backside while the other went to encase his weeping cock. Eric thrust into Buddy’s diligent hands, shouting as he eventually succumbed into the strong waves of climax. 

They now rested in bed, dewy skin flushed together, the only light in the room offered by the moon shining through the window of Buddy’s studio apartment. Buddy kissed Eric’s forehead and continued strokes upon the young man’s cheek as he lay with his eyes softly shut. Buddy couldn’t believe how much he had missed being with Eric this way, or the fact that they had actually done what they just did. 

When the two had arrived at the apartment, Eric had only taken a moment to register the new place before initiating his needs. He was extremely grateful for the rescue back at the mall and had filled Buddy in on everything that had happened since Saturday. While Buddy still worried about the state he’d left his own parents in, he was now even more secure with his decision to leave dinner early. He only wished he had done it sooner. 

When he recalled the gift fiasco with the Sanders during the forty-minute drive, Eric had been shocked to hear what Buddy had done at the dinner table in front of everyone. He had assumed the gift would be given to Ellen in private, as a joke. A joke that would surely get Ellen out of Buddy’s hair, but wouldn’t fuck him over this badly. Buddy shrugged, assuring he’d deal with things when he had to, that he’d apologize to his mother first and foremost. Eric had still worried, however, that Buddy’s father might not be willing to continue paying for Buddy’s housing or college. Buddy had to admit, this concerned him very much as well. 

But once he had parked the Trans-Am at his complex and started leading Eric up to his room, their worrisome thoughts of facing fallouts had dissipated for the time being. They had ended the night in bed, touching each other with a need they had repressed for weeks. While he had stripped Eric of his clothes, Buddy made sure to ask about what acts would and wouldn't be allowed to happen. He figured Eric wouldn’t go so far as having anal sex, but it didn't hurt to have vocal confirmation. 

Buddy hadn’t minded, the night was ending better than he had ever expected anyway, so with permission, he slowly pulled off Eric’s underwear, savoring the moment that he’d see the other man in such an intimate way again. Eric had already been blushing enough, and Buddy deepened it by pressing his lips against his smooth stomach--a sensitive spot of Eric’s. He reveled at seeing Eric whine and writhe underneath him like so.  

“So much for taking things slow, huh?” Buddy said when he noticed Eric’s eyes flicker open.

Eric gave him a tiny smile. “I guess things got a little out of hand.”

“I’d say.”

“Oh this is bad.”

They chuckled, despite the fact that they were still in deep shit, something Eric must have then realized because he slowly sat up, letting the cover slip down, his expression worried with anxiety. 

“Oh god,” he whispered, bringing his fingers to his lip. “What am I gonna do?”

Buddy sat up as well and put his arm around Eric’s waist. “What do you mean? About what?”

“I cheated,” Eric answered, sounding remorseful. “I cheated on her. Again. I...” He trailed off, too upset to continue. His hand covered his face as he breathed in heavily.

Buddy rubbed the other boy’s back soothingly and kissed his shoulder, ignoring the prickle of annoyance in his chest. “Eric, this...this was gonna happen no matter what. You know that.”

Eric turned to him. “What?”

“Marrying her isn’t going to change who you are.”

“Well yeah but...this wouldn’t be happening right now if you hadn’t come back--” Eric quickly gave Buddy a reassuring hand. “--not that I’m against it at all but--”

Buddy kissed the back of Eric’s hand and caressed it gently as he spoke. “No, I get it. But I don’t think it had to be  _ me _ , specifically.”

Eric snorted. “Who then?”

Buddy shrugged with a ditzy smile. “Who knows, I’d rather not think about it. I just don’t think you deserve to be so hard on yourself, is all. I mean, it’s not like Donna’s too keen on being faithful either.”

Eric’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re right! Sh-She’s probably with that guy right now!” He nodded to himself, his eyes still rounded as he stared distractedly into the bed. “Yeah...she’s with him. She said she would be.” He let out a quick gasp as his head snapped up. “But she could be bluffing--”

“Or not,” Buddy stated. “Maybe she’s not.” What the redhead was truly up to, Buddy honestly couldn’t care less. The likely thought that she MIGHT be with another man seemed to put Eric at a bit of ease, because it would mean that he wasn’t the only one doing the “wrong” thing. Buddy wanted to keep it that way. 

“And you know,” he continued, positioning himself behind Eric so he could wrap his arms around his waist and kiss the hollow of his neck, just the right way to invoke shivers from the young man, “it’s not like we had...hmm,  _ sex _ or anything.  _ You _ made sure it wouldn’t go that far. Could you say the same thing about her?”

Eric froze, unable to give an answer. Buddy knew that one would never come. The lack of trust, it had almost always been an issue with the two of them. Unlike Donna however, Eric wouldn’t be allowed any slack for being unfaithful. He was also never goaded by his friends into breaking things off and finding someone else because he “deserved better.” 

Donna could, and would, rage all she wanted if she found out what Eric had done tonight. Eric would not be allowed the same if she had, in fact, slept with one of her classmates. Either way, no matter the outcome of who did or didn’t do what, very little would fall on Donna. Things always ended up being Eric’s fault, and the story of his year long breakup with Donna only proved this notion to  _ still  _ be true.

Buddy only wished that one of these days, he and Eric could find a way to slip out of all this scot-free. It was impossible, of course, but a nice thought.

Eric hung his head. “Well...I still don’t know how I’m supposed to face her, or anyone else tomorrow. Hyde’s gonna kill me for sure.”

“Yeah, uh, Jackie said something about Hyde and Donna making it  _ hurt _ ? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Make what hurt?”

Eric sighed. “Me.” And seeing the alarm go off in Buddy’s eyes, Eric quickly replied, “I mean, nothing. It just means I’m in a crap load of trouble. Forget it. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.”

Buddy rested his head against the back of Eric’s shoulder, his brows knit together in doubt. “Ok. But I think you should stay here tomorrow too.”

“I can’t do that.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“I know but I just...can’t. I have to go to work anyway.” Buddy gripped him tighter and Eric let out a short laugh. “Buddy, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. It’s nothing I haven’t handled before.”

“Ugh, fine,” Buddy grumbled. “I do have chemistry in the afternoon anyway, but if anything happens I--” Buddy felt Eric’s stomach rumble and couldn’t help smiling. “You hungry?”

Turning a bit pink, Eric responded, “Oh, yeah…a little. Thirsty too.” He chuckled lightly.

“I’ve got beer, and maybe I can warm up some leftovers from the fridge--” Turning on a lamp, Buddy pulled on his shorts and left the bed to prepare a late dinner. He washed his hands, realizing that he was also a bit famished himself and could do with a late meal.

“Buddy you don’t have to do all that, it’s fine,” Eric said, pointing to the fruit basket on the table. “I can have that apple over there.”

“No,” Buddy replied, handing Eric a glass of water, “you need more than just an apple. I bet you that little bitch didn’t let you stop to eat, did she?”

“Well...no,” Eric mentioned, a little lost in thought. “She gave me half her pretzel when I got hungry though...” He drank up, then pulled on his own briefs as Buddy slammed the microwave harder than he should. Jackie would pay for what she did to Eric tonight. He then smirked at the thought of the dress he had spilled Coke on. Perhaps she had already paid much more than she could for a while.

Buddy brought out two bottles of beer from the fridge and sat with Eric at the table with plates of red meat, casserole, and potatoes. Eric delightfully gobbled down his heaping share and took swigs of beer as he and Buddy talked once again about how well the night had turned out for them both, despite pretty much everything else.

* * *

 

The conversation eventually lulled into more light-hearted topics, and then came the question of what they would do the next time they saw each other again, which would unfortunately have to wait because Valentine’s day weekend was coming and there was really no getting out of it for Eric. Unless he wanted all his limbs to be torn apart, Eric would have to spend Valentine’s day with Donna, like a good and  _ faithful  _ fiance would. 

Buddy was at least grateful to be free of Ellen’s clutches, because no way in hell was he wasting an entire day with her on a carriage ride or whatever other nonsense she had planned for them. But now, he’d have to deal with being alone, or maybe chilling with Lexi if he was available. Buddy doubted it though; Lexi was itching to go into the city to find some men and what better time than this upcoming weekend to do so. But Buddy clung onto hope anyway, because truth be told, there was no one else. 

His other friends were straight, and the ones who were single planned to bar hop and meet girls on Valentine’s day. A couple of guys out of the group who felt too uncomfortable to put themselves out there would likely be around to hang out. But Buddy couldn’t count on them to be good company since they’d be whining about the “lack of pussy” and how chicks were “so hard to get.” Nothing short of boring, repetitive, and annoying. 

Buddy had already used up most of his energy pretending to get along with a million and one straight dudes in high school and now he was really stretching his limit. It was why he rarely saw those friends outside of campus anyway. His college classmates would only remain just that: classmates. Lexi was ever the only exception. 

Buddy ran a warm lavender scented bath while Eric gazed around, impressed by the clean and fancy look of the bathroom. Having felt chilly earlier, he was now wrapped up cozily in one of Buddy’s fluffy bath robes and couldn’t look any cuter in it.

“Wow,” Eric gasped, “your bathroom is bigger than my entire room!”

Buddy laughed. “You are TOTALLY exaggerating.”

“Ok yeah, but still...it’s big. Bigger than any bathroom I’ve ever seen anyway.” Eric peered into the large tub, where the water continued rushing from the faucet and filling it almost halfway. “Oh, finally, a bath where I don’t have to worry about my legs getting cold.”

Buddy nodded, smiling. “Yeah, you can submerge your entire body in here if you want. Feels pretty damn good.”

“Can I live here?”

Buddy wished it were possible. But he only offered Eric a chuckle of amusement, waited for the tub to fill a little more, then turned the water off. “Alright it’s ready, you can get in now--Eric!”

Eric hastily shut the sink’s middle drawer that he’d been staring into. Buddy felt his face go hot as he witnessed Eric’s rosier cheek and frozen expression. Up until that point, he hadn’t protested Eric combing through his things. After all, this apartment was deluxe and pleasing to the eye, of course it would spark a general amount of curiosity in someone who wanted to explore it. And Buddy didn’t have anything to hide, not from Eric anyway. But he should’ve warned him before peeking through THAT certain drawer. 

Eric cleared his throat, shaking himself out of his daze. “Um, sorry. I’m--I shouldn’t have been...I’m sorry.”

Buddy sighed. “No, it’s cool. I mean it’s just some of my...stuff.”

Eric blushed harder, folding his arms across his chest and avoiding eye contact. “Yeah. Stuff.”

Buddy pressed his lips together. “I should have said something.”

“Like what?” Eric mumbled. “‘Hey, don’t go looking in there Eric, it’s filled with all my sex stuff’?” 

Buddy couldn’t help but scoff. “Maybe, yeah. Now come on, or it’ll get cold.” He nodded toward the tub, where the water was still steaming as the sweet lavender scent permeated the air. 

Eric regarded Buddy for a moment. He didn’t seem too angry at first, just embarrassed. But his indignation became apparent when Buddy wagged a brow, silently teasing Eric for his lingering gaze on Buddy’s half-naked state. Eric almost scowled, but he stepped forward, undid his robe, and handed it over. Buddy turned to hang it upon the hook on the wall as Eric wriggled out of his briefs and stood near the bath, his backside exposed and very tempting. Buddy couldn’t help it. He reached over and pinched Eric’s rear, inducing a squeak out of the boy.

“Hey!”

Buddy chuckled and hugged Eric gently from behind. Eric leaned back and groaned as Buddy continued wandering his hands over the front of his body while placing light kisses against his neck and shoulder. Buddy stepped away and held out a hand. 

“Here, let me help you in,” Buddy said. 

Eric suddenly seemed to remember that he was supposed to be in a mood. “I don’t need your help,” he replied crossly and lifted a leg in. 

“Ok but be careful,” Buddy warned, “it can get slippery--”

Sure enough, Eric’s one foot slid forward in the water. He gasped and instantly grabbed onto Buddy’s ready arms to steady himself. Buddy sniggered at Eric’s spread-out position.

“Told you,” he said.

Eric really did scowl right then, his face reddening in anger and embarrassment as he let Buddy guide him in until he was safely seated. Buddy grabbed a nearby stool so he could sit by the other man and talk about whatever the hell was going on right now. 

Eric had his eyes closed, the heat and aroma of the bath clearly relaxing him by a bit. But he wasn’t saying anything and Buddy didn’t know where to start. Were those items in the drawer really that offensive? Buddy didn’t think so. After all, it was just some lube, condoms, and various toys. He could understand the surprise at seeing those things unexpectedly, but Eric was acting like he had discovered something increasingly more disturbing. 

“Eric?” 

Eric slowly opened his eyes, but didn’t turn Buddy’s way. “What?” he asked quietly.

“Tell me what I did.”

Eric pulled his knees up. His face suddenly gave off discomfort and self-doubt. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re mad at me. What did I do?” Buddy peered at him. “Is this about what you saw in there?”

Eric glimpsed at his friend, then looked away in a wavering frown. “It’s not--I mean…why do you have all that?”

Buddy tilted his head in confused thought. “What do you mean? Am I not allowed to?”

Eric huffed. “Well....you seem to have a lot of  _ things _ .”

“Things?”

“The toys,” Eric muttered, his face steely. “I didn’t know you were so...kinky.”

Buddy let out a laugh of disbelief. “Eric, what’s gotten into you? You of all people should understand  _ considering _ .” He glared at the angry face Eric made. “What, so it’s only ok for you to do it? Is it now a crime for me to have some fun MYSELF every once in a while?”

Eric glowered, looking half hurt. “Oh, really? So you like using those  _ handcuffs _ on yourself too now, do you? Tell me, how do you fuck yourself with those other things you got in there with your wrists locked together? And condoms? On yourself? Oh boy! You must be a real expert on ‘having fun’. Didn’t know you liked self bondage so much--”

“Shut up!” Buddy snapped, standing from his stool to tower over a defiant Eric. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! Those cuffs aren’t even mine! Half that shit over there isn’t even--” 

And then, it finally dawned on him. After what felt like minutes of silence, Buddy slowly sat back down on the stool. Eric took a deep breath and swallowed, his face red once again, and unhappy. 

“Eric,” Buddy spoke, much gentler this time. He put a hand to the boy’s bare back. Eric didn’t protest it. “Hey. It’s not what you think.”

“How many?” Eric murmured. “How many guys have you really...been with, after you left?”

“Only the one I told you about.”

“Do you still see him?”

“He’s just a friend now. Nothing more.”

“Oh…” The bath water sloshed around as Eric moved one of his legs. “And those...those were his? For him?”

Buddy gave an honest nod. “I have used some of those toys on him, yeah. Just kind of forgot they were still here.” When Eric didn’t say anything, he added, “Probably should give those back to him soon though, huh?”

When Eric still kept quiet, Buddy continued talking, “And, about those other things, yeah ok. I was prepared in case...maybe I met someone and brought him home. I planned to put myself out there and stuff before I met, well, you again.” Buddy tried to smile. “A twist of fate. And I’d say a good one at that.”

“Well I don’t believe in fate,” Eric grumbled irritably. “That’s something Donna would bring up and it’s stupid. There’s only action and consequence. Anyone with sense would know that.”

Buddy grimaced and stood once again. “Dude,  _ what _ has gotten into you?”

Eric fumed. “You wanted to bring other people home with you?” He scoffed. “Would that include women too? ‘Cause I know how you can get when you’re feeling awful lonely--”

Buddy got straight into Eric’s face--making him slide back in the tub with wide-eyed alarm--and snarled harshly, “You’re seriously bringing up Denise right now? Should I remind you of who YOU were going after at that time? Do I also need to remind you that you chose to STAY and be fucking engaged to her NOW, as you sit  _ here _ , bare-assed, in MY house?”

Eric paled, pulling his knees up together again, like it would protect him.

“You have a lot of nerve you know that?” Buddy hissed. “Getting all resentful because I wanted to move on and find someone that could make me happy. Then you go bringing up your own FIANCEE into this pointless fucking argument. Nothing short of hypocritical. I’m done.” He straightened up, still staring down at Eric with cold eyes. “When you’re finished, you can get dressed and I’ll take you home.” 

As he turned to leave, Buddy heard the water swish violently and soon he felt his hand being yanked back. 

“No, wait! Wait!” Eric cried. He was leaned forward on his knees, trying to pull Buddy toward him from the edge of the tub. Droplets from his arms splashed onto the bath rug and tile floor. “Don’t go.” 

Buddy faced Eric, who’s eyes were welling up by the second with regretful, guilt-ridden heartbreak. 

“Please Buddy,” Eric weeped, “Don’t leave. I’m sorry.” He repeated again, “I’m sorry.”

Buddy didn’t move, nor did he have any intent to pull his hand away from Eric’s. “Eric,” Buddy spoke after some silence, “you know, you can’t do this. Not with me.”

Eric sniffed. “I know.”

“It’ll never make sense. I know you’re jealous, but you have no right to be. You can’t win.”

“I don’t wanna win. I want you.” 

He trembled when Buddy didn’t answer. “Th-The water’s getting cold,” he said after a minute.

Buddy stroke his thumb along Eric’s tight grip. “Do you want me to warm it up for you?”

“Yeah,” Eric whispered, his grasp loosening as he pulled his lover closer to him. “Stay.”

Buddy reached over and turned on the hot water, his eyes not once leaving Eric’s. He was near enough to have Eric hesitantly run his hands over his abdomen, then slowly tug at his boxers while glancing up for permission, and seeming fearful that he wouldn’t get it. Buddy, however, made a nod to allow this. 

Eric sighed in relief as he jerked Buddy’s underwear down and watched him slip out of them. Buddy turned off the hot water and silently stepped into the tub--large enough to accomodate them both--and sat across Eric, having their legs mingle together. Buddy had to admit that the warmth of the bath and fragrance of lavender was inviting, along with Eric himself of course. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Eric mumbled apologetically. “I know I shouldn’t have said...You’re right. I am stupid.”

“I never said you were stupid,” Buddy told him. “I said you had a lot of nerve.”

Eric’s cheeks went pink, and he blinked the wetness in his vision back as best he could. “I don’t know what got into me. It was totally uncalled for. Of course I want you to…” His voice lowered. “...find someone.” Eric cleared his throat and tried to sound a bit more cheerful. “And you deserve to. Someone out there is bound to make you the happiest guy alive.” 

Buddy stared at the younger man before him: soft, shamefaced, and insecure. But still nothing short of beautiful. 

“Come here,” he said.

Eric raised his head, with a look that read unsure, but wanting. Buddy beckoned him again, and finally, Eric complied, positioning himself forward on Buddy’s lap, with his arms resting around his neck. 

Buddy held him there and looked up to initiate eye contact. “Who says that ‘someone’ isn’t already here?”

Eric blinked, stunned. “Huh?”

With a tiny smile, Buddy pulled Eric in for a kiss. Their mouths moved softly against each other as Eric finally relaxed and melted into it. 

When they broke contact, Eric said, “I didn’t want to fight with you.”

“I didn’t want that either. Sorry if I was too harsh.”

“No, I think I needed it,” Eric replied, adjusting himself on Buddy’s lap. Buddy suppressed a groan, restraining the need to thrust upward. “I’m just glad you forgive me.”

Buddy pushed Eric’s bangs out of the way. “Of course I do.”

“So…I can stay?”

Buddy laughed and kissed him again. “Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

After that, the two helped each other soap down and bathe. It was an enjoyable and personal experience, though it had gotten difficult to withhold certain urges here and there until they caved and had to take the time to clean themselves up again. 

It was past one when they finally got back in bed, locked in each other’s embrace under the silky covers. Buddy was thankful that his spat with Eric hadn’t gone too far. Tonight wasn’t by any means perfect, but that’s just how it was going to be sometimes. As long as Eric was with him, Buddy truly  _ wouldn’t _ have it any other way.

* * *

 

Eric heard the alarm buzzing by Buddy’s bedside, but he didn’t have the energy to fully open his eyes. Not just yet. Buddy grunted softly into his hair. Eric wanted them to stay cuddled the way they were; it was just too damn comfortable. But eventually, Buddy turned over, and a soft thud later, the annoying beeps stopped. 

“What time?” Eric grumbled.

“Nine-thirty,” Buddy answered with a sigh.

The boys eventually got up, brushing aside the various magazines, comic books, and photos littered on the floor. Eric had wanted to help put things away, after all, he had contributed to this mess last night, but Buddy just kicked them aside and said he’d do it himself later. 

After a tasty hot breakfast--where Eric had purposely made himself a distraction by standing behind Buddy and nibbling at his ear lobe while he tried to cook--the two headed out the door and climbed into Buddy’s car. Eric needed to be dropped off at his house, since Jackie had taken the Cruiser’s keys to ensure Eric couldn’t have made an escape during their hellish mall outing. His stomach lurched at the thought of what he might face today. Eric hoped that if there were any punches thrown, they’d be light and quick, and wouldn’t hurt so bad. 

Buddy held his hand for reassurance and even asked whether he could accompany Eric to his house, but Eric knew that that would make things worse, and he didn’t want to drag Buddy any more into his mess. The dumb fight he’d caused last night had been enough to make his skin crawl. Eric still felt incredibly embarrassed whenever he thought of it. 

It was just that seeing those things in the drawer, especially the condoms, made him realize that Buddy had seriously prepared to move on. Without him. And the added explanations reminded Eric of how real and still very much present Buddy’s ex-boyfriend was in Buddy’s life. Eric still had yet to meet the guy, and he wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to it. 

One thought had led to another, and then Eric wondered how many OTHER men were there, really. How many hotter, stronger, and better guys was Buddy seeing, or thinking of seeing? How many of them, including this Lexi guy, touched Buddy the way Eric had touched him? Buddy was a confident young man, with a damn good body. It had only gotten better over the years, and Eric had visibly shuddered at seeing it again for the first time in a while. Of course, if Buddy wanted to find someone, whether it be a relationship or a one night stand, he could do so with ease. 

So this was why he had hated the thought of there being someone else for Buddy. He was jealous, definitely, but last night also served as a painful sign of how  _ temporary _ all this was, and that it was his own fault because he had trapped himself with the wrong choice. 

After having had time to think, he now knew that this was why he had been so bitter with Buddy, why he had hypocritically brought up Denise-- which had only been a one-time event, drunk, confused, and upset at a highschool party--and why he had also been thinking about bringing up the sleazy college aged man Buddy had had his first time with back when he was only fifteen years old. Thank god he never got the chance.

Buddy spoke the truth when he said Eric had no right to be so upset, not when he was engaged to the woman he had been involved with on and off these past few years, and the entire reason for Buddy leaving town in the first place. But the anger and frustration poured out before Eric knew what had happened. He had lost himself, acted like an idiot, behaved in a manner he hated most when done with him. And he had wanted to kick himself for it, wanted to show Buddy that he was better than this, that he was sorry and that he lov--

“Eric?” Buddy asked. They had stopped. Buddy was parked several blocks away from Eric’s house. “Hey. You’ve been pretty quiet the whole way here.”

Eric listened to the soft instrumental guitar playing from the radio speakers. “What?” he responded, half dazed.

_ No...I can’t. I can’t tell him  _ **_that_ ** _. It just can’t happen. I’ll ruin it all. _

“You’re flushed.” Buddy looked concerned. “Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want me to stay?”

Eric’s heart leaped as he snapped fully back into the present. “No. No Buddy I can’t have you--oh, no.”

They saw Hyde from a distance, coming down the driveway with a bag full of trash. Once he threw it into the can, he took a look around, as if surveying the area for anything, or anyone, familiar. Eric and Buddy cowered, hoping Hyde wouldn’t notice them. It was stupid however, because if Hyde saw the car, it was all over. But somehow, he didn’t look in their direction. Maybe they were too far to see. With a deep frown, visible even with his shades on, Hyde went back up the driveway and out of sight.  

“Shit!” Eric gasped. Now he was more afraid than ever. No doubt Jackie and Donna were also waiting for him, and he didn’t even know whether his parents had been consulted yet. And Donna, oh god, Eric didn’t even want to see her face. He was half hoping she’d come right out and say she had fucked Randy, so as to make this shit a whole lot easier on him. 

But in reality, it wouldn’t make it easier, Eric knew. The news would spread like wildfire and only make him the pitiful joke of the entire town.

“Eric, please, let me come with you,” Buddy said, his rounded eyes still locked on the driveway. 

Eric took a deep breath, and kissed Buddy’s cheek. “No. I gotta handle this myself. I’ll get through it, like I always...have to.”

Buddy pulled him forward for another kiss, then said, “Ok, just...call me later and let me know how things went, alright?”

Eric nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Good luck.”

“Yeah you too...you know, with your dad, whenever you see him.”

Buddy rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to avoid that for as long as possible.”

“Right.” Eric opened the door and smirked. “Also uh, try not to blow anything up in class today.” 

Buddy chuckled. “Will make sure of that.”

With a final squeeze of the hand, Eric left the Trans-Am and marched toward the house, feeling Buddy’s eyes on him the whole way there. 

* * *

 

Eric thought he would know what to expect--or at the very least--a gist of the trouble to come. What he hadn’t expected was a living room filled with pretty much everybody, including Pam Burkhart and Donna’s father, Bob Pinciotti.

Hyde was, of course, pissed. And Jackie even worse so. Apparently, she had to run around returning all her previous purchases in order to cover only a little more than half the cost of the dress Buddy had ruined. When Jackie had tried to tell the saleslady the truth, she didn’t believe it, and no one else in the store claimed to have seen anything. What made it even worse--yet this was the best part for Eric--was that the woman with the short black bob, the one that had received backlash from Jackie for having been nice to him, had called Jackie a “horrible, conniving little girl” and had told the saleslady that the spoiled dress was all the fault of Jackie’s only. 

If only Eric could find this woman and give her a huge thank-you hug. There were still good people in Point Place, strangers that  _ would  _ help him, and Eric couldn’t help but smile and almost laugh at Jackie’s well-deserved predicament. That had been a mistake to do, because Hyde immediately strode over and punched Eric on the lip right then and there. Eric fell to the floor and panicked that he would be hit again. Lucky for him, Red yanked Hyde away and demanded he go back to standing by the piano bench next to his smug-looking girlfriend. 

The story continued with Hyde and Donna arriving to the dress shop in time to see Eric running off a good distance away with Buddy Morgan. Eric avoided eye contact with Donna at this part. It had gotten extremely hot in the room, even more so when Donna told him that she had only seen Randy for an hour at noon, and then spent the rest of her day in the basement, wondering how Eric and Jackie were doing. She had accidentally questioned her thoughts out loud to Fez and Laurie just as Hyde had walked in, and so down to the mall they went so Hyde could get Jackie away from all this wedding business he had never wanted her to be a part in. 

So Donna hadn’t done anything with Randy, which was...good, but this also meant that Eric was a full blown cheater. And her looking at him with hurt eyes and asking why he hadn’t come home last night, made him feel sicker than ever. Worse than the throbbing pain on his swelling lip.

Bob and Pam interrupted with their annoyance of having to come down to the mall at almost closing time to help pay for a dress Jackie and Hyde’s money combined could not cover completely. Eric flushed with deep shame. He hadn’t known that Bob and Hyde would have had to pay for this as well. Kitty was incensed that Eric would act so irresponsibly and Red called him a no good coward, unworthy of marriage, and various other things that didn’t make sense for the situation at hand. 

Kelso was taking this as pure entertainment, and Fez was also invested like a hawk, as if the Forman living room was a live set of a very serious television soap opera. Laurie was just plainly there like she always was when there was drama in the house, but for once, her presence wasn’t mocking Eric. In fact, she looked rather sorry for him.

When asked again by Donna where he had been last night, Eric muttered that he had just crashed at Buddy’s place, and that was all there was to it. Luckily she believed that half-truth, but was still pissed that he had run off with Buddy. She had wanted Eric to come back home to talk to  _ her _ instead. After hearing about the mall fiasco, Donna realized that sending him shopping with Jackie had been a mistake and made their upcoming marriage look bad to the rest of the town, to which Jackie responded with, “Hey! You LOVED the things I picked out for you. You should be  _ thanking _ me, Donna. And it’s not like I said anything bad about  _ you _ . Only your moronic jerk of a fiance who you really, REALLY should consider leaving at THIS point!”

Eric was tired, he only wanted to get away from everyone and calm himself down before another dreadful night working at the restaurant. Especially when Donna came near him and asked him why he smelled like lavender and a cologne she knew he didn’t own. Eric, looking as non-guilty as he could muster, told her that he had showered at Buddy’s and borrowed one of his nice smelling colognes. This induced a brow raise from Fez, which Eric ignored.

It wasn’t over yet. Kelso excitedly pushed Eric out the front door and showed him the “work of art” Jackie and Hyde had painted on the Vista Cruiser. On both sides in big bright multicolored letters read:

 

**ERIC “DUMBASS” FORMAN HAS A VERY TINY---**

 

Eric clenched his teeth at the word after “TINY”, and Pam’s stupid chuckles and comments pitying him made his skin blush harder. Red had done the honor of bringing the car to the front so that everybody in the neighborhood could see it in plain view. He then threw Eric a bucket with cleaning supplies and demanded he go out there and wash it all off. Hyde suggested that Eric be in his underwear, out in the cold, to prove the  _ point _ of the car’s written message, but Kitty, Laurie, and even  _ Pam _ , thankfully protested this. 

It was frosty outside, and the paint was difficult to remove. Unfortunately, Eric hadn’t been able to scrub the words totally clean before work. He’d gotten some laughs from the neighbors and it was worse on the drive to work, with all the honking and the hooting. Roy told Eric to park out behind the dumpsters because it just didn’t look good for business to have the car near the hotel where people can see it. He also made Eric switch places with Kelso because the bruised lip was looking pretty bad and would gross customers out. Eric thought that that was ridiculous, considering the food that was served here, but he was too weary to put up a fight. 

Hyde purposely dirtied dishes and piled it on for Eric to wash. Kelso had tried to help by reminding Eric that he’d gone through a similar thing with Hyde as well at one time, and that this would all blow over soon enough. This made Eric feel a little better, and he hoped Kelso was right. 

By the time Eric got home, he was absolutely spent, and ready to die. He went to his room to crash early, only to see Schatzi curled up on his bed. Schatzi immediately barked and started hopping around with excitement, apparently the only one in the house who seemed genuinely happy to see Eric today. Eric had to admit, petting the cheerful dog offered comfort, and he understood why his mother doted on having the little guy around so much.

Eric hadn’t been able to meet Donna again, but he felt it was time to have a more serious talk about the way things were. But before he could think any more on that subject, Buddy called in with some horrible fucking news. His car had been taken away from him, and he can’t come back to Point Place for the rest of month. 

The day had gone from shitty enough to  _ completely _ unbelievable. With Schatzi cuddled nearby, Eric could only lay back and let his tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things have gone terribly at the end for Eric, as expected. :( Jackie kept well on her promise of Hyde making him hurt. Donna retracted on her threats, but like typical-Donna fashion, she hardly says or does anything when Eric is burned by his friends and family. Considering what Eric did with Buddy however, perhaps her defense of him in this case isn't too necessary. But still, she doesn't have too many excuses before all of this lol. 
> 
> Next we will find out how Buddy got his car taken away, and how the boys will cope with their month apart from each other. :(  
> And in the meantime, we will meet some previously mentioned characters again (and maybe a new one) to make things interesting. We will also start moving on with other plot points from this season of the show.


	9. Caught Jack-Handed

Any time now would bring a knock at the door or a phone call to his apartment. The prospect of either one had Buddy fretting most of the day, and he was so close to packing a few of his belongings and racing off into hiding, wherever his vehement father couldn’t find him. 

It was the harsh hammering at the door that made Buddy almost fly out of his pants. He had expected this still, and fearfully so, but what he hadn’t anticipated was his mother’s voice urging him to open up.

“Buddy. I know you’re in there, I can hear you. Your father’s not with me, but you and I have some things to discuss. Now.”    
Her voice was very stern and commanding. Buddy felt he had no choice but to comply, after all, she had figured he was home, and no amount of hiding and silence on his end was going to make her go away. That was the power of mothers. 

Buddy let her in without saying a word. He could hardly even look in her direction out of shame, but her presence was chilly, and he knew she meant business. She sat on his couch, cleanly dressed in a long pencil skirt, a white blouse, and a blazer--looking very much like the rich lawyer’s wife--and waited for...something. Buddy bit his lip. Did she want  _ him _ speaking first or…?

His mother cleared her throat, and it finally clicked. 

“Oh, uh.” Buddy awkwardly waved a hand toward his kitchen. “Do you want some uh...coffee or whatever?”

She managed a smirk at that. “I wouldn’t mind some coffee after traveling all the way down here, though I’ll take a pass on that ‘whatever.’”

Buddy chuckled lightly as he grabbed the tin can and began scooping up the grounds to put into the machine’s filter. His mother was still his mother, whether her being at his studio was on behalf of his father or not. 

“You do need to work on that more, you know,” she told him. “Proper hospitality.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Buddy could be quite hospitable...that is when he wanted to be. 

After a few moments, the coffee was done and Buddy handed a cup over to her while taking another for himself. Just so he had something to do with his hands.

“You know why I’m here, correct?” Back to the stern voice again. Buddy hated it. He hated making her like this.

Buddy swallowed, but nodded.

“Your behavior last night was unacceptable,” she said rigidly. “You are not crazy about the girl, I understand and accept this. But to disgrace her, her father, YOUR father, like that? What in the world were you THINKING?”

“Ma, this was the only way I can get all this shi--I mean this horrible stuff away from me!” Buddy replied desperately, ashamed of how childish he sounded. 

“Really? This was the only way?” When Buddy didn’t respond, she sighed. “Buddy, you are better than this.” 

Buddy straightened up. “No. Dad keeps trying to control EVERYTHING. And I’m sick of it. What was _I_ _thinking_? What was HE thinking, trying to set me up with Sappy Sue Sanders like that?”

His mother shook her head in bewilderment. “ _ Who? _ ”

“You know that’s what people call her right?”

“Um, no I didn’t.” Her tiny smile disappeared in seconds. “But that did not give you any right to humiliate her the way you did. She may be oblivious and naive, but her heart was real. And you destroyed it.”

Buddy scoffed. “Isn’t that a little dramatic? She’ll get over it.”

His mother pounded the cup down on the nearest side table and stood. “Listen to yourself! How cruel could you sound? Your dad and I, we didn’t raise you to be so--”

“Oh for god’s sake!” Buddy cried. “This is what I’m talking about! It’s always about you guys! More specifically Dad! That’s why you’re here isn’t it? Because he told you to come over and tell me off? Everything you’re telling me, are they his words or yours?”

“You shut your mouth!” she boomed, effectively silencing her son. “Your actions were SELFISH and unpleasant. Like him or not, he does what he can for you. I might not always agree with his ways, but I know him and he does care!”

Buddy didn’t want to hear this. He turned away, angrily.

His mother twirled her finger around the room. “All this, it can go away, just like that.” She snapped her fingers. “But because of your father, it doesn’t. He’s given you so much, and so many opportunities that other kids never got, and you are taking it, taking HIM for granted.”

“He gives me things?” Buddy said, even more furious now. “Is that it? He thinks he can buy my love like every other rich bastard dad can do?”

The woman clenched her jaw. “No. But  _ you _ seem to have  _ no _ problem in taking the things he offers you.” Buddy felt heated blood rush to his cheeks. All he could do was glower at his mother as she advised, “Try going out there and providing for yourself for a change. Work hard and earn your own money, so you won’t have to rely solely on your father anymore. Try doing what  _ Eric _ does, for once.”

The mention of his lover’s name brought Buddy to a full halt. “What?”

“You know, I ran into his mother a couple of days ago,” she said, her tone less rough. “At the small flower garden by the grocery store. I was admiring the most beautiful violas. We had reached for the same basket. A lovely woman, I remembered that much about her. Though the family has been going through a tough time, and I could tell just by the conversation we had. I’m sure you know all about it.”

Buddy only played with his mug handle. He knew what was coming. 

“You were with him last night, weren’t you?” 

After what seemed like a long while, Buddy gave a short nod. 

His mother rubbed the front of her forehead. “Honey, he’s...he’s getting married.”

“I know that, obviously,” Buddy responded, harshly. “Do you really think  _ he’s _ happy about it?”

She studied him, her expression now changed with an apologetic understanding, something Buddy, despite his current anger, was immensely grateful for. His mother was so unlike many mothers out there. She was smart, beautiful inside and out, compassionate, and open minded. She understood her son, her miracle she would call him, and she loved literally every aspect of his character. She was the only one who knew that he and Eric were gay, and the only one to have kept that secret safe.

“I don’t want you to get hurt sweetheart,” she told him softly.

“I already am.”

His mother let out a deep breath. “Well it’s about to get worse. I tried reasoning with your father last night, and this is all I got. But keep in mind, it could have been worse.”

Buddy accepted. He was sorry he had yelled at her before. Despite her unhappiness, she really did try and make things easier for him. “Ok, I’m sorry Mom. What is it? What does he want?” he asked, still nervous about what the punishment would be.

“I’m taking your car back home with me.”

Buddy stared at her, completely baffled. “Wait, what?!”

She held out her hand. “I need your keys.”

“Wait..b-but, how did you get here then?!”

“A modest taxi. I have to take your car. The school is not that far a walk, you will be fine.”

Buddy could not fucking believe this! “How long?” he demanded. “How long is this for?”  _ How the fuck am I supposed to get to Eric now?! _

“The rest of the month, plus a week more.”

_ Fuck! _

“Ma, no!”

“And you cannot go back to Point Place by yourself either. Your father will call Mr. Forman later to make sure he keeps a lookout.”

_ No...there has to be a way...there has to be some way! _

His mother went on, “He has also taken a new case and will be working near this area often--” Things just kept getting worse! “--and he’ll be having you work alongside him at his office sometimes.”

Buddy could almost cry. “This is so stupid--”

“Remember, it could have been worse.”

That shut Buddy up. It shut him up for the rest of the day, at least until night fell, when he called Eric to announce the horrible news. What he got was nothing compared to what Eric had faced, and hearing the other boy sob over the phone made Buddy finally regret screwing himself at his parent’s dinner gathering. 

* * *

 

Valentine’s day weekend soon arrived and the small Wisconsin town was filled with festivities of love in shades of pinks and reds, cutesy heart shaped lights, and couple’s ice skating down at the frozen lake. Many attended, and those who couldn’t skate, or didn’t want to, came for the refreshments and to be with loved ones. 

Eric was with Donna, and his friends and family were present too, but he was enjoying none of it. A shame because he loved skating, especially on the ice. He felt he had a natural talent for it. A talent that no one else appreciated, except for himself and Buddy.

Thinking of his lover made Eric’s heart pinch. The last time he was at this particular lake during the winter, he had been with Buddy. Buddy was a less than average ice skater, but with practice and determination, he had improved, and it had been so much fun for Eric to teach him. Eric would glide and twirl and show off for his awestruck best friend, and he basked in that sensation of freedom, as well as the small flips his stomach made whenever he had caught Buddy gazing in pure adoration. 

Eric was self taught on skates. Red had never bothered teaching him more than moving forward, and then had gotten bored and irritated when Eric wanted to learn more. After many slip-ups and failed attempts, a thirteen year old Eric Forman had tried showing everyone his hard-earned accomplishments. 

It had been a mistake. Red and Laurie had laughed him off the face of the planet. Hyde and Kelso had tripped him up midway and taunted him. Donna had tried to be nice, but she ended up laughing at him anyway. Kitty had been pretty proud, but her comments were so gushy and embarrassing that it only worsened the situation. 

Red had later chided Eric, telling him he never wanted his son acting like such fruit in public again. So Eric gave up skating, that is until Buddy came into his life, and then he picked it right back up again. Once in a while during lonely days, Eric would grab his roller skates (or ice skates if it was cold), find a secluded area, and just drift to his heart’s content. And whenever he did, he remembered Buddy. 

Eric slid forward a few inches, boringly, with Donna by his side. They had sort of made up, though it consisted mostly of Eric letting her rant and him apologizing at the rightly predictable times. Earlier in the week he had wanted to talk to her about their deteriorating relationship status, but after Buddy’s phone call, he was in no mood to bring any more words out of his mouth. He had cried enough already, and finding a way to end things with Donna Pinciotti was going to take a lot more courage than Eric had now.

And with Buddy out of the picture for a month and a week plus, Eric would have no one to turn to if things got out of control. He had given up on the stubborn paint on his car, so he hid it in the garage and carpooled to work and back with Kelso, or took the bus if Kelso wasn’t available. He did his best to keep Buddy out of his mind but it was hard. Premarital counseling was still a bitch, and Eric was still celibate, but he no longer cared for Donna touching him, not that she would anyway. He only craved Buddy. 

Flashbacks of Sunday night would race through his mind. Buddy’s soft touch, his lips, his lithe body--so masculine and firm--his gorgeous face, his easy going smile; Eric couldn’t contain himself. He’d masturbate often, but nothing could quell his need for the other man again. He wanted  _ more.  _ Eric never realized how desolate his life was, even with his childhood friends constantly surrounding him every day.

He watched as Fez lifted his wife by the waist as they whirled across the ice. Laurie squealed in half-feared amusement, and Eric’s mouth couldn’t help but curl. His older sister had been the only one who was there for him when tempers rose among the gang, especially with Hyde and Jackie around. It made him feel...safe, in a weird sense. Eric had never felt that way with Laurie’s company before. It would take some time getting used to. And she was a good influence on her husband as well. Fez was starting to act more like a brother to him now, while Hyde continued distancing himself. 

“You ok?” Donna asked him as they skated aimlessly. She stumbled a little and made a grab for Eric’s hand to balance herself. 

Eric held her loosely as he continued watching other couples. His parents gripped each other as they skated. It was rather cute to see his mother clutching Red’s jacket like a lifeline, but she was giggling, and even his father looked content to be here with her. 

Kelso was with his heavily pregnant girlfriend, Brooke Rockwell, near the refreshment stand. They seemed to be arguing at first, but then she stopped short and began to laugh. Kelso wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked off. They crossed Pam Burkhart talking animatedly with Bob Pinciotti, who was very much the attentive listener in the presence of such a “pretty lady.” 

Other men would quietly turn their heads toward her direction when their girlfriends/wives seemingly wouldn’t notice, but surprisingly, Pam was paying no mind to any of them like she normally would. Her bright smiles and flirty gestures were all for Bob that evening. 

Hyde wasn’t the greatest skater, but with Jackie’s lead, they sailed along just fine. Jackie was overly pleased with herself while Hyde pretended he didn’t care about any of this. They whizzed by Amy Lain from the Slurpee shop with her group of girl friends. 

Eric had seen her earlier that night and wanted to say hi, but Donna had accused him yet again of eyeing other girls that weren’t her. So Eric only managed a wave when his fiancee wasn’t looking, and a shake of the head when Amy had tried gesturing him over. His only other friend here, and he couldn’t even give her so much as a proper hello.

“Eric?” Donna asked again. “Is something wrong?”

Eric faced her blankly. She was regarding him carefully, as if working to figure him out for herself. He noticed that she had dressed up a little for the occasion, dorning her best winter gear, curling the ends of her hair, and applying a bit more makeup than what was normal for her. It was Valentine’s day after all. They were supposed to be happy, and in love. 

Eric smiled faintly. “Nothing,” he replied lightly. “It’s nothing.”

* * *

 

It was near the end of the month now, and Eric was going insane. He could hardly keep Buddy out of his mind anymore, and he didn’t know whether that made things better or worse for him. Eric spoke to his friend only a few times over the phone, but Buddy’s father kept him incredibly busy. Not only that, but when Buddy did manage to come to Point Place, he was stuck with his family, and driven back to his apartment promptly the next day--a prisoner in his own mansion. 

Eric was hardly happy, especially with Red and Hyde keeping a “lookout” to make sure Buddy never appeared near the house. This boiled Eric’s nerves, so he spat and snarked, smoked by himself or with Fez and Laurie, got into trouble with Red for giving lip, and masturbated more than he really should. His friendship with Hyde was still suffering, Brooke had given birth the day after Valentine’s day to a baby girl named Betsy, so Kelso now had his hands full trying his best to be a responsible adult and father (but many times failing at it), and Donna hardly spoke to him these days, the only thing Eric could be a little grateful for. 

At the last premarital counseling session, the pastor seriously questioned whether it was a good idea for the two of them to continue with the wedding. This put another enormous damper on Donna’s mood, and she told Eric that she needed time to think about things. She began working a couple more hours at the radio station and hung out with her other friends, as well as the Randy guy who Eric had yet to see in person.

The other day however, he and Donna were watching reruns of one of their favorite TV shows, and they had actually ended up having a nice time. Simple and rather quiet, but overall, nice. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that he and Donna had clicked, but it was one of those moments Eric could share with any  _ friend _ . And that was what made him uneasy, especially when Donna invited him to her house the next day because she didn’t want to be alone with Jackie while she ranted about her mother now dating Donna’s father.

Eric took this invitation to mean that Donna had forgiven him for...whatever it was. He had forgotten. It then reminded him of the serious talk he was supposed to have had with her. He’d forgotten that too. Maybe he was smoking and jacking off to the point of baffling his brain. Anyway, it didn’t matter now, because things were toning down again, and the last thing he wanted to do was stir up an unwanted storm. 

They entered Donna’s room to see Jackie on the bed surrounded by photos her mother had taken while she was “away.” Jackie greeted Donna, but barely glanced in Eric’s direction. He didn’t mind. The less she spoke to him the better. Still, it didn’t stop Eric from feeling strangely awkward. He stood there in the middle of the room while Jackie made crude remarks at the various pictures of Pam in her scanty dresses and bikinis as Donna just listened.

As if remembering that her fiance was also present in the room, Donna held up a photo and turned to him. 

“I can’t believe how good Pam looks in a bikini,” she said as Eric stepped forward to see. He scoffed. Yes, she was pretty. And so clearly tipsy.

Jackie slapped Donna’s arm with another photo. “Of course she looks good! We Burkharts are a beautiful bunch, by nature. That’s not the point though. That slutbag abandoned me! And now she’s dating your ick of a father? Yugh!”

“Jackie,” Donna protested as Eric moved on to another photograph, “one more word about my dad, and you’re sleeping outside tonight.”

“Oh please, you couldn’t do that. Your dad would never allow it!”

“I know. So maybe you should stop crapping on everything he’s done for you since your mom left. And I don’t like that slutbag either--”

Again, another photo-slap across the arm. “Don’t call her that you big oaf!” Jackie squealed.

Donna couldn’t help but let out an incredulous laugh. “Jackie!”

Jackie scrunched her face, but let her friend continue, “As I was saying, it’s not like I like my dad being with your mom either. At all, actually. But...ok, let’s just not say anything mean about each other’s parents anymore. You keep quiet about my dad, and I’ll do the same for your mom. Deal?”

Jackie thought about it, and her face softened. “Yeah. Ok.” She then snatched the picture Eric was holding onto. “Perv,” she spat. 

“What?” Eric mumbled, lost in thought.

Donna lifted a brow at him. “Eh, I’ll allow it this time, seeing as how you’re still cut off and Pam is Pam. Bikini or not though, she’s got nothing on me anyway.” She giggled at Jackie’s aghast expression.

“You are kidding yourself Pinciotti,” she replied. “YOU’VE got nothing on my mom. Or me.”

Donna cackled again. “Oh, really? Eric what do you think?”

“Oh like any of HIS opinions would ever count,” Jackie dismissed. “We should ask a real man, like Steven. Or hell, even Michael. Fez is still a bit girly sometimes, and married to  _ Laurie _ , but even he’s a better option than Eric will ever be.”

Eric let out a heavy sigh. He was hardly listening to this. “Does anyone want sodas?” he asked, half desperately. 

Donna gave him a squeeze of the hand, like she was reassuring him that Jackie’s words meant nothing to her. Her “kind” gesture meant nothing to Eric. “Thanks,” she said.

Eric hurriedly left the room, the load in his crotch aching to be let go. Donna had been right, in a way. He was still cut off, and hornier than ever. But his need to release wasn’t because of her, or the half naked images of Pam Burkhart. That much was obvious. No, it had really been the person standing next to Pam in the picture Eric had seen. A young man--tall, dark, handsome, and built like a God. For some reason, all Eric could think about was a summer at Buddy’s pool  and in the lake by their secret spot a few years ago. He remembered how sexy Buddy looked in his swim trunks, and of course, he was even sexier without one at all.

Eric looked forward to the upcoming summer and spending it with Buddy again, near open waters. The possibility of performing illicit activities on each other while soaking wet and clad in thin underwear or swim gear had him going even more. He needed a bathroom, quick. He raced inside, closed the door, and hastily dropped his pants. 

* * *

 

Eric spent the final few weeks of Buddy’s “banishment” alone, or at least most of the time when he wasn’t working. When he didn’t want to be alone, he met up with Amy, a friend he could be normal around and avoid anything that had to do with his personal life or the embarrassment he’d brought on upon himself. Because boy did he fuck himself over--literally--by getting caught in the process by none other than Donna.

She’d been looking for Eric when he hadn’t returned with the sodas he’d promised, and suspected him to be in the bathroom. So she took it upon herself to simply open the door, without even so much as a knock first. After all, her argument was that it was HER house, so any privacy one may want in one of HER bathrooms, well, that was out the window. Or door.

Eric should have locked it though. He knew he should have. But his head was truly addled, and he couldn’t function properly. He guessed he could thank his “lucky” stars that Donna had opened the door when she did, because his fingers had been lingering near his rear end, and if things weren’t bad enough now, it would have been ALL over for him if she’d seen Eric “enjoy” himself in  _ more _ ways than one. 

Jackie had caught only a peek, but it still mortified Eric to hell and back. Donna was one thing, she’d seen him naked plenty of times. But  _ Jackie _ ? Eric went dark red whenever he remembered. He had shouted and tried covering himself in a hurry, but Donna had already slammed the door shut in her disgusted shock. Eric clenched his jaw when he heard Jackie gawking outside, then commenting on how she hadn’t gotten a good enough look. And she had called HIM the perv.

Jackie and Donna thought they had put two and two together, and that Eric had been fantasizing about Pam in that bathroom. After all, he HAD been looking at  _ her _ bikini shots, what else were they supposed to think? Eric wasn’t about to correct them. 

So the girls wasted no time in telling everyone, including Eric’s parents, and Donna made it seem like she had walked in on Eric molesting Pam herself. Eric couldn’t handle the snickers and the multitude of jokes--including some from Laurie, but surprisingly she was also quick to defend him at the same time, especially when Jackie had suggested that Hyde retrace the faded paint on the Vista Cruiser. Fez sided with his wife and told them to lay off. After all, he too had been the butt of many of Hyde and Kelso’s cruel pranks and jokes, as well as Jackie’s offensive criticisms of his existence. 

Eric had gotten hopes up after that, but then came Red, who not only ridiculed Eric mercilessly, but also berated him for committing such a shameful and degenerate act in his fiancee’s home, with his mind on another woman, one who was much older, and would never give Eric the time of day. 

Kitty agreed and was thoroughly upset, sick and tired of her son’s sinful behavior, and also of Pam sucking out every man’s attention in every space she was ever in. Red cleared his throat guiltily at these words, but let his wife rant away while Eric sat in the kitchen chair, humiliated. He was not his father, and he was not any guy who liked handling himself at the image of hot older women like Pam, but no one could know that. The truth would make it infinitely worse. Kitty did however make sure that Bob and Pam remain oblivious of this, which Eric silently thanked her for.

Donna started avoiding him again. At work, Eric had to listen to Hyde’s patronizing lectures about “growing up” and “acting like a man” and to stop being an “ass” to Donna because he would lose her again before he knew it. Even Kelso--the “great” new father he was--jumped in on the nagging. Roy was empathetic and told Eric he “understood him”, but that didn’t make Eric feel any better.

Later that night, Eric’s bedroom door was gone. He hadn’t even bothered to yell or bitch, he just silently picked Schatzi up from the hallway and cuddled with the little pup on the bed. The cute dog was the only source of therapy Eric had in his house. 

“Well, the bright side is, the week is almost over,” Amy was saying as she and Eric walked the pathway at the local park. “You can see your...your friend again soon.” She smiled sympathetically, and it made Eric’s cheeks warm, though not necessarily in a bad way. He’d been talking to Amy about Buddy and a general overview on how things were at home. 

Eric figured she’d eventually catch on the fact that he and Buddy were more than just “very close friends” and he’d been worried that she wouldn’t be ok with it. He was glad to see he was wrong, though things were still sort of up in the air with it.

“Although your fiancee would probably hate that,” Amy continued. “You kinda leave her behind when you’re with him.” She added rapidly, “Not that it’s wrong...well, technically, uh...never mind. None of my business.” She flushed, and Eric chuckled.

“No you’re right,” he replied. “I don’t know where to begin with her. Every time I wanna say something, shit just blows up in my face.”

“How’d it blow up this time?” she asked.

Eric blushed. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“That bad?”

“The worst.” The sun was setting, and Eric really didn’t want to go home.

Amy frowned. “If it makes you feel any better, my creep of an ex-boyfriend started following me on my walk home from work. He keeps bragging about this new girl he’s seeing? Like I even care what he does anymore?”

“What?” Eric exclaimed, highly concerned. 

“I know, he’s insane.”

“I mean...unless he’s a tiny guy, I can’t do much in terms of fighting him off for you. But I can give you a ride home from work when you need it.”  _ I really need to do something about that faded paint job on the Vista Cruiser first though. Damn it! _

“You’re sweet. But no, I can handle him just fine.”

“Are you sure? Like, really sure? Because I don’t like the sound of this.”

“He’s just a moron. I know him enough to know he’d never lay his hands on me. Oh, speaking of tiny guys though…” Amy pointed at a short guy approaching them swiftly, his chin-length hair as fiery as Donna’s. Eric groaned, out loud, because he knew exactly who this was.

“‘Sup Forman,” Mitch Miller greeted Eric with a punch to his gut. 

Eric winced with annoyance. He and Mitch simply didn’t get along, and that was mostly Mitch’s fault. What a pain in the ass. And the gut. 

“Still a pansy, huh?” Mitch laughed. “Man, I haven’t hung out with you in forever.”

_ The fuck? _ “Who said we hang out?” Eric asked in disbelief. “When did we ever ‘hang out’?”

“Eric, who’s this?” Amy chimed in, her gaze on Mitch scrutinizing.

Mitch’s face lit up at the sight of Amy, then turned his attention back on Eric. “Is this your new girlfriend? Damn, first that hot Pinciotti bitch and now tall blondie here? What is WRONG with these chicks?” He cackled obnoxiously, then said to a flustered Amy, “No offense by the way. I think you’re...uh, sweet.”

An awkward silence ensued, and Mitch took a deep breath as he tried looking less ashamed.

Eric rolled his eyes. Mitch really tended to make an ass of himself, like, all the time. “She’s not my girlfriend dumbass.” It was nice, having someone ELSE be the dumbass for a change. Someone who was actually deserving of the title. “She’s just a friend.”

“Well,” Mitch said, perking back up again, “that makes more sense. I guess I should have known. But what about, uh, what’s her face? Dana?”

“Donna,” Eric muttered, a corner of his mouth slightly twitching upward in spite of himself.

“Yeah right whatever. So what, did she finally come to her senses or something?”

“What do you want, loser?” Amy bit out, towering over the shorter man.

Mitch backed off, losing his words at her powerful voice and stance. “What, I--nothing!”

“You sure about that?” Amy demanded. Eric was impressed. The girl could be pretty threatening when she wanted to be. Whoever her dumb ex-boyfriend was would get what coming to him eventually.

“I was--I was just--I saw him and I…wanted to...see what’s up.” Mitch’s voiced had grown tinier toward the end, then faded out completely.

Amy huffed. “Hm, you know, a little asshole like you must not get many ‘chicks’ at all, huh?”

Eric chuckled. “You know what? He really doesn’t.”

Mitch blushed angrily. “Hey, fuck off! I SO get chicks. _ All  _ the time!”

Eric and Amy laughed and began to walk away.

Mitch called after them, “Hey wait! Ok, I’m sorry ok? I didn’t mean...w-what was your name again? Blondie? Hey Forman, truce?! Wait up!”

Mitch did lay off the insults, and surprisingly, Eric didn’t mind the extra company. Sure Mitch was still a pest, but they had a lot in common, despite their usual banter. And Amy found Mitch pretty amusing anyway. The little guy even paid for their meals at the Fatso Burger.

They made a pretty odd threesome, something Eric hadn’t expected. It was just another one of those things, unforeseen but not as bad as one might think. For the first time in a while, Eric had gone home with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll get a summary of how Buddy's month away from Eric went. But finally, they will be together again!
> 
> Meanwhile, Eric found some light within his misery with two potential new friends who are there to stay. :) Mitch isn't exactly new or anything to us though haha. But his dynamic with Eric has always interested me, and I'm all about that "enemies to friends" trope lol. But it's not over yet! Mitch will come back, and start up a bit of trouble. But how it will go in this story vs the show's version, well, you'll just have to wait and see. 
> 
> But now that Eric is growing more support (and Buddy will too), things will eventually start to get better from here.


	10. Man's Best Friend

“Isn’t there something you’d like to say now, son?”

Buddy’s cheeks splotched red as he stood before Ian and Ellen Sanders at their place of residence. His father stood by him, waiting expectantly for a proper answer--an apology. Buddy didn’t want to say he was sorry for the dinner disaster. He wasn’t, at least not to them. What he really wanted to do was choke his father with his own tie! He was treating Buddy like he was some sort of child--no worse--a toddler! A baby who’s done wrong and needs his parent accompanying him while he chants the words, “I am sorry. I promise I will never do it again.” It was humiliating, which was probably what his dear old pop was going for. Buddy hated him.

“I-I…” he stammered, making it worse.

“We’re waiting,” his father told him.

_You don’t think I fucking see that? Goddamn just shut up and let me do this! Everybody just shut up and leave me alone for once!_

Buddy swallowed and almost glared at Ellen’s impassive, stupid face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for dinner and the…”

“Collar?” Ellen spoke, her voice just as dead as her expression.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “It was rude to you both and I’m sorry.” Buddy wanted to disappear. He sounded so fucking ungenuine, it wasn’t even funny. It made him squirm, thinking about how lame he must look.

“Fine,” Mr. Sanders said. “But there’s really no need to apologize to me. You hurt my Ellen, and for that, she will be the one deciding whether or not she chooses to forgive you. Personally, I find you to be quite the tasteless bastard. No offense to you Bill, some boys just turn out that way I suppose.”

Buddy’s father tensed a little. “Yes. I suppose they do.”

“Anyhow, I want you to stay away from her,” Mr. Sanders instructed Buddy. “Do you understand me? Because I’ll kill you if I even see you step a foot near my girl.”

Buddy resisted the urge to outright snarl at the despicable man. “Sure. I’ll stay away. Gladly.”

His father gave him a nudge, which Buddy ignored.

Sanders turned to his daughter. “Now, Ellen? What do you have to say about this? Agreed?”

Ellen said nothing. She reached behind the side table, pulled out the cat collar, and locked it on Buddy’s neck. All without saying a word.

* * *

 

Buddy spent the majority of the month running around and being hassled by his father. He had no car, so he had to walk to school and everywhere else, and then he got so tired and annoyed that he stopped walking to the “everywhere else.” Which meant no friends, coffee shops, or stores besides the nearby grocery. _Fantastic._

Of course Eric was out of the option altogether, which hurt Buddy worst of all. He saw Lexi when he could, but his friend was too busy with work, school, and a new beau to be around much. Buddy’s father did indeed have work in the area, so he took up space in Buddy’s apartment, reminding his whining son yet again of who exactly had provided him with such a comfortable living arrangement in the first place. Buddy had to sleep on an air mattress on the floor for the month, while his father took his bed.

When Buddy didn’t have class, his dad took him to work at the office, filing and doing tedious paperwork mostly, and of course, nagging Buddy about what he would do with his life. Buddy avoided direct answers, which only pissed the old man off even more. The question popped up again when a colleague dropped in for lunch and asked Buddy whether he had career in mind.

Buddy only smiled satirically at his father’s friend and replied, “I wanna be a traveling documentary filmmaker.” The anger on his dad’s face was priceless, but the satisfaction of it waned quickly. Buddy couldn’t stop missing Eric.

He thought about his lover all the time and had tried squeezing in phone conversations when he could with Eric, but it was hard. As much as Buddy’s month was full of crap, Eric’s would be crappier, and it was all because of what BUDDY had done. He was the one who had ruined Jackie’s pretend wedding dress, he was the one who took Eric away from home, away from the people that called themselves his friends, his domineering fiancee, and his insensitive parents.

Eric had cried to him over the phone, sobbing about a nasty bruise on his lip. Buddy wanted Hyde to drop dead for that. Or at the very least, drive over to Buddy’s studio and hand the punch to the man who really deserved it--himself.  
After the first week, Buddy had made a desperate attempt at escaping. He was at the mansion on Valentine’s day and was about to sneak off to the town’s little ice skating festivity, just so he could catch a glimpse of Eric. He knew how well the boy could skate, and damn it all if it didn’t turn him the fuck on. But sadly, he was caught by the maid, who immediately informed her boss, and so Buddy was forced to spend the rest of the night in her company while his parents went out to dinner. He couldn’t even sneak away from the maid, she was so much like a hawk.

Later that night, Buddy did only what a young man repressed from his lover could do. He touched himself to various memories of being with Eric. It was what he did most nights when he could catch some time alone. He ached for Eric, for his soft skin, his green eyes, his pouty lips, his beautifully flushed cheeks. He ached for everything about his best friend: his laughs, his corny jokes, his talent on skates, his enthusiasm, his quirky mind. Buddy knew what this meant, knew what he was falling into, and he didn’t care to stop himself.

_I love you, Eric._

He couldn’t tell Eric that in person, not yet. All Buddy could do was finish with a sharp gasp and fall into a state of relaxed relief, the only Valentine’s gift he’d gotten this year.

By the last few miserable weeks, Buddy saw hope again, as his time away from Eric was finally coming to an end. He’d be getting his car again soon, and things would go back to normal. Almost. He’d have to be more careful with what he did from now on, and make sure not to piss too many people off.

On the last two days however, Buddy swore that he was being followed. He didn’t know why, but it was an eerie feeling. He’d be out walking and could hear the continuous footsteps far behind him sometimes when the streets were empty. When he turned around, no one was there. He’d go to his window, whether at his studio or in his room at the mansion, and he thought he’d glimpsed a fragment of bright yellow hair whish behind a tree or a building. It was nothing short of unnerving.

After another long lecture from his father about responsibility and a bunch of other shit, Buddy finally received the keys to his beloved car. He was so happy to have his freedom again that he almost didn’t hear his mother advise him to bring Eric over for dinner one night. Buddy grinned ecstatically, while his father just grunted his consent. Buddy ran out the door. It was sunny in Point Place, and the snow was finally starting to melt. Buddy unlocked his car with gratification and was about to climb in when he noticed the tiny message on the Trans Am’s back window:

 

_I forgive you. ♡_

 

Buddy stood there, frozen at the words written in bright pink lipstick.

* * *

 

Kelso and Brooke brought their three week old daughter over to the Forman’s for a visit. Everybody was so smitten with the small child. Even Red, who had scoffed at the notion of Kelso parenting, was actually impressed with the way Kelso handled himself with his baby. Eric was put-off by this for some strange reason, so he kept his distance from the kid and everyone else.

Brooke hadn’t even so much as glanced in Eric’s direction. She was busy handing Betsy over to an overly joyful Kitty, and Eric couldn’t help but scowl at their giggles and laughs. He had wanted to care about Betsy, he really did. This was Kelso’s little girl for fuck’s sake, and it was crazy cool that one of the basement misfits--and one of Eric’s oldest friends--was now a parent. This made Eric Betsy’s uncle in a way, but whenever he’d look at the child, or get close to her, he couldn’t feel a thing.

Guilt crawled up his throat. He was so isolated from the rest of them. How did it get to be like this? Things seemed fine a couple months ago...but were they really? His friends and family were huddled in the kitchen like they belonged together, and here he was now in the living room alone, avoiding the woman who had birthed his friend’s daughter and had pegged Eric as the “dumb one” of the group, and the one who should really “thank God” he had someone who wanted to be with him at all. And since then, he’d been a variation of all the things she had labeled him as: The dumb one, the lazy one, the ungrateful one, the one who couldn’t keep the woman who loved him happy...the miserable list could go on and on.

Schatzi jumped on the seat beside Eric, waiting for a pet. Eric smiled as he stroked his pup’s head. He didn’t know when exactly he had started thinking of Schatzi as his, but it only seemed natural since he took care of this dog more than Kitty did. Lately, Kitty only needed Schatzi whenever she was in one of her more sour moods.

The dog loved Kitty enough, but whenever Eric would enter the room, he would immediately jump off Kitty’s lap and waddle over to Eric. This always swelled his heart. Eric never, not once, thought he would be a pet person, but Schatzi had truly grown on him. He made things a whole lot easier on Eric during most of Buddy’s absence.

“How’re you doing, boy?” Eric spoke in a soothing voice he only reserved for Schatzi.

Schatzi lay next to him contently in reply.

Donna walked in with Betsy in her arms. “Oh my gosh,” she cooed. “She’s so small, Eric. Look at her.” She sat next to him as Betsy slowly began to fall asleep.

“All babies are small,” Eric said.  
Donna rolled her eyes at him, not amused. “No shit, dink.” She beamed at the child again. “You know she smiled earlier, and it reminded me so much of Kelso when he was a kid. I can’t believe she’s really his.”

Eric nodded, watching his fiancee hold the baby in silence. The image tightened his chest, and he didn’t want to look anymore. Schatzi curled up closer to Eric, as if sensing his friend’s distress.

Donna looked at him again, then asked, “Wanna hold her?”

Eric almost startled at that question. He shook his head.

Donna frowned. “Why weren’t you in there with us?” She nodded toward the kitchen.

Eric shrugged. “Because...it’s crowded.”

Donna scoffed. “So what? It’s always crowded.”

“So...maybe I’m just not in the mood for it today.”

“I get it, I guess. But if this is about Hyde and Jackie--”

Yes. It was. It was about Hyde and Jackie. It was about Brooke. It was about Red and Kitty. It was about everybody.

“--maybe you should talk to Hyde,” Donna was still talking while Eric had spaced out. He wanted to laugh at that last thought, though. No way was he talking to Hyde.

“Maybe you should,” Eric told her. “He’ll listen to _you_. He always listens to you.”

Donna sighed right as the kitchen door swung open.

“Aw, can I carry her again, please?” Laurie whined. Fez, Hyde, and Jackie followed behind her.

Donna chuckled but handed the near-sleeping baby over anyway. “I think she’s ready to hit the hay.”

Eric checked his watch. Perfect time to leave, he needed to take Schatzi for a walk. But before he could move, Fez put his arm around Laurie as she held the baby against her chest with a happy grin. Eric stared at them. They looked like the perfect picture of happy parents gazing down at their own little star.

“Hey Betsy, it’s your Auntie Laurie again,” Laurie cooed. “Oh you are too cute to stay away from.” She faced the group and pouted. “Sometimes I wish I could have my own baby.”

“You know, my love,” Fez began, clearing his throat. “Um, you can.”

Laurie turned her astonished gaze to her husband, almost like she’d forgotten that she was actually married to him. “Really?”

“Yes.” Fez smiled and took a deep breath. “When we are more, uh, settled in and more ready, we can...try.”

The gleam in Laurie’s eyes brightened. Eric’s heart raced at the prospect of his _sister_ having her own child soon. Things were so _different_ now. Where had the time gone? Laurie having a baby, Eric being a real uncle, Fez as a father and Eric’s happy brother-in-law...The image was enough to bring Eric some warmth in his chest.

“Oh yuck.”

Donna and Hyde frowned. The joyous gleam in Laurie’s eye vanished. Eric glowered at the short brunette bitch responsible for ruining such a pure moment.

“Jackie!” Donna scolded.

“What?” Jackie defended herself. “Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea? Fez is foreign enough as it is, and Laurie is still _Laurie_. Who knows whose bed she’ll be in within the next couple months.”

Laurie’s cheeks blushed scarlet as she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Fez looked ready to rip Jackie’s head apart. Eric really hoped he would.

“Um,” Laurie mumbled. “I should go and give Betsy over to her mother.” She sniffed and walked back into the kitchen with the newborn carefully cradled in her arms.

“Jackie,” Fez spoke as calmly as he could, “next time you have a say about my wife, you can shove your whore mouth _straight up your puny little ass!_ ” He ended the last few words with a shout.

Jackie gaped and yelled at Fez as he strode to the kitchen, “Oh my ass is not puny, and the only one with the whore mouth in this house is your wife!”

Fez immediately barged back in, ready to pull her hair out. Hyde quickly got in front of Jackie and shoved Fez back.

“Knock it off!” Hyde growled. “I got this.”

Fez sneered at him. “Yes. I am sure you do.”

Hyde stepped toward the other man, his own temper now rising. “What was that?”

Fez didn’t say any more. He sneered again, and left the living room for good.

Hyde narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, who was still red in the face with rage. “Seriously? What is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem,” Jackie snapped.

 _No, you have_ **_a lot_ ** _of problems,_ Eric thought, stroking an alarmed Schatzi on his lap.

“You’re still holding a grudge,” Hyde said. “Why? It’s over now. Laurie’s not who she was when she was with Kelso. You know that.”

“She still hurt me, Steven.”

“And you got her back good. Look, she actually loves Fez. And even if it’s not the case, you know chicks like her are never what I go for. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Evil skank has never been my type.” Hyde joked, “Just the normal ones. Maybe a little crazy. But not evil.”

Jackie smirked and slapped him lightly on the chest. “Oh shut up. It’s not that, it’s just...” She looked uncomfortable. “Laurie and Fez, and all this talk about getting settled and having babies...I-I don’t care. I still don’t think she deserves it.”

Suddenly, it all clicked, and Eric wanted nothing more than to slap the cunt’s head off. _Doesn’t DESERVE it?_

“It doesn’t matter,” Donna said. “Think what you want about Laurie, but she and Fez did nothing wrong this time. That was really harsh.”

 _God, does no one fucking GET it?_ Eric clenched his jaw, feeling all sorts of fury roll through him. He was sick of this. Sick of Jackie, sick of her shameless contempt toward him and his family, and sick of her gross victim mentality. Worst of all, nobody ever thought to put an end to it. Donna and Hyde spoke to her, stern and calm, like she was some child that had yet to understand right from wrong.

Eric removed Schatzi from his lap and stood, away from Donna. She looked so ugly to him right now, that he wanted to be as far from her--from THEM--as possible.

He fixed his blazing eyes on Jackie. “You don’t think my sister deserves to have her own family someday?”

Jackie matched his fiery glare. “Why the hell would you care? The slut hated you more than everyone here!”

“Would you shut up about her?! God, she’s been doing everything she can to make it up to me and everyone else too! Is that so wrong?”

It was true. Laurie was trying so SO hard to earn Eric’s trust for each time she had broken it-- broken HIM--in the past. Eric didn’t know what happened in Chicago, but Laurie had come back with a whole new appreciation for family and genuine friendship. She was doing her best, and she was his sister, actively making up for her atrocious wrongs, more than any of Eric’s friends ever did for him, and Eric held a lot of respect for that. He was starting to love his sister, and he would no longer tolerate any more insults geared toward her.

Eric went on, “I know what this is about. You’re jealous.”

Jackie laughed harshly. “EXCUSE me?”

“Yeah. You’re jealous, because Laurie’s married and she’s happy. She’s a better person now and you’re not. You’re WORSE than you were when I first met you. If anyone here doesn’t deserve to be happy and have a family of their own, it’s YOU. And judging by your sad attempts, it looks like you’re not getting what you want any time soon, or ever.”

Jackie looked like Eric had just scratched sharp nails across her face. She was so shocked that he had gone there, that he had used her lack of a real family against her, that he would say such an awful truth out loud. Donna’s mouth hung open, and Hyde just stared at Eric like he was seeing him for the first time, and not in a nice way.

_Good. I don’t care._

Jackie ran wordlessly out the front door, shedding silent tears. Hyde’s expression was stonelike and was now making Eric nervous. He coughed.

“Well, uh. I need to take Schatzi out now, so--”

“Not until you give what you owe me this week,” Hyde grumbled, low and dangerous. “And then some.” He stepped forward. Schatzi whimpered seeing Eric step back in fear.

“Hyde…” Donna said weakly. She lifted her hand, then thought against it. She wouldn’t do anything. She never did anything.

Eric hastily took out his wallet, with his heart beating a mile a minute. He’d been making weekly payments to Hyde and Jackie for the spoiled wedding dress and was short on money this week, again.

“Hyde!”

This time Donna had shouted out, and Schatzi began barking, but it was too late. Eric was overtaken, and for the next few seconds, he was bombarded with pain.

* * *

 

After smearing off most of that gross lipstick stain on his back window with a napkin, Buddy drove from the upper class residency down to the more suburban side of Point Place. He was behind on homework and a few exams were coming up fast, but all of that could wait a while. He also decided to ignore the glaring issue of this stalker of his. Buddy had an idea of who it could be (who else, honestly?), and as freaky as it was, it didn’t matter to him right now. Seeing Eric mattered.

Yet as Buddy entered the small town, he realized a new dilemma. Where would he go? Eric wouldn’t be at work until later, so maybe he was at home. But Buddy couldn’t just walk up to the front door and ask for his ~~lover~~ friend. He wasn’t welcome there. And even if he was, what if Eric happened to be out somewhere? Then what?

Just as he was thinking and driving slowly alongside the local park, he noticed a slim, sweater-clad young man with thick chestnut hair walking a little brown weiner dog down the pathway. Buddy drove closer and his heart quickened when he recognized the boy as Eric. He seriously could not believe his luck!

Buddy quickly slid his car into an open spot by the walk. Eric was strolling up ahead and hadn’t seen him. Buddy scrambled out.

“Eric!”

Eric stopped as the dog scurried forward and was pulled back by the leash. He turned and watched Buddy run to him. Eric blinked slowly, as if he couldn’t believe who he was seeing after all this time. Then, he broke into a jubilant smile.

The boys locked into each other’s arms, taking back all the warmth that had been temporarily stolen from them. Buddy didn’t want to let go, and Eric seemed to feel the same way. They’d been separated for only a month and week, but for some reason, this felt like three years all over again.

Buddy kissed his lover’s ear, neck, and lightly touched a finger on the small bruised cut on his upper cheek. _What happened now, Eric?_ Buddy held him tightly again. He could never let a forced separation happen again, he promised himself that much.

“Buddy,” Eric whispered. “You’re back.”

Buddy rocked him on his feet with a chuckle. A couple of high school guys laughed and tossed slurs at them as they walked by. Buddy ignored them. He didn’t care. All that mattered was that he and Eric were reunited once more.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’m here.”

_I’m home._

* * *

 

Eric was so overjoyed to be with Buddy again that he almost teared up. But they were in public and had already gotten hooted at once, so Eric held it in. He was so content to be in Buddy’s arms, to feel the warmth of his cheek, the smoothness of his skin, the softness of his breath. He didn’t want to let go.

Apparently, Schatzi felt the same way because he had circled the couple twice, winding the leash around their legs and essentially trapping the boys together. Eric and Buddy stumbled because of this, and they laughed at the silly, barking little dog.

“So this is Schatzi,” Buddy stated when Eric had untangled the leash. Schatzi waddled up to Buddy so he could squat down and give him a scratch on the head.

“Yup,” Eric replied with grin. The day had definitely turned for the best. Eric now had his dog and his favorite man by his side. What more could he ask for?

“He your mom’s?” Buddy asked as he stood back up.

“Well...he started out as my mom’s but I like taking care of him. I do take care of him. Little guy was always there when...you know. You couldn’t be.”

Buddy smiled wistfully. “I know. I’m really sorry, Eric.”

Eric shook his head. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is. If I hadn’t screwed up at the mall--”

“I don’t care about what happened at the mall. I’m not mad at you.”

Buddy gazed at him thoughtfully. “What happened to your cheek?”

Eric lowered his gaze. “I said the wrong thing.”

“The wrong thing?”

Eric sighed. “It’s a long story.” He found himself smirking at the memory of this morning. “But I think it’s worth telling though.”

Buddy eyed him with curved lips. “Oh?”

Schatzi yipped in agreement. Eric picked him up and smooched him on the head.

Buddy laughed. “Well, it looks like one of us has actually become a dog lover.” He scratched Schatzi behind the ear as Eric held him. “He’s really sweet though. Hell, if he’s this good to you, I might fall in love with him too.”

“You will,” Eric stated, proudly. “He saved my life today.”

Buddy paused. “Saved your life? Ok, now you’re definitely telling me what happened.”

Eric nodded. He might have ended up with a cut on his face, but it was only a cut. It was nothing compared to the hard bite Hyde had received on his leg, courtesy of Schatzi. As Eric had told Buddy, it was a long story. But for once, the story had a rather satisfying end. That is until Eric would have to go back home at the end of the day.

He touched Buddy’s hand nervously. Buddy held on to it. The park wasn’t crowded by any means, but a few that were out with pets and small children did look their way suspiciously. It must have been very odd for them to witness these two young men so clearly in love with one another.

“Wanna go to our spot?” Buddy murmured, trying to control the blush on his face.

“Yeah,” Eric agreed with a chuckle. “But can we make a stop for slurpees first?”

Buddy laughed. “Can’t say no to that.”

“Good.” Eric grinned. “‘Cause there’s someone I really want you to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! Here's the chapter where we get them back together for the second time! Lol
> 
> Next, Eric will introduce Buddy to a friend (I'm sure you can guess), and Buddy goes to the basement for the first time in almost three years.
> 
> Again, thanks for the reads and continued support :)


	11. Only You

“Good on you Schatzi!” Buddy said proudly as he ruffled the dachshund's head again. “Putting the big bad man in the hospital, what a good little guy you are! Aren’t ya?”

Eric laughed when Schatzi yipped happily. He had just finished relaying the whole story of what had happened before coming to the park. Telling it out loud was weird, almost like he’d made it all up or something.

Eric touched the cut on his face, knowing he wasn’t the only one to come out scarred in this. The marks on Hyde’s shin would prove what Schatzi had done for _Eric_ , and at that moment, Eric had known that he would love this little dog as his own, forever.

When Schatzi attacked seconds after Hyde started pounding his fists on Eric, Donna had struggled to pull the dachshund away. Hyde screamed and cried as Schatzi latched onto his leg, clamping his teeth in as hard as a small dog like him could. He refused to budge no matter how hard Donna tried prying him off. In fact, her attempts made things even worse.

Eric sat on the floor stunned, his cheek bleeding from the scrape of Hyde’s ring, and watched Schatzi tear Hyde apart. When he realized what was happening, Eric found himself STILL watching, purposely not lifting even a finger to help. Donna had yelled at him angrily, but Eric didn’t move as Hyde continued to cry and bleed.

It wasn’t until everyone from the kitchen had rushed in to see what was causing all the commotion did Eric finally retrieve Schatzi, which was easy since Schatzi never refused Eric’s command. The look on Red’s face had been enough to tell Eric that his pup would have been dead right now if Eric hadn’t intervened. Red had been furious with the dog, and at Eric for not doing anything right away.

Kitty retrieved an ice pack and paper towels for Hyde while Donna sobbed her stupid version of the incident as quickly as she could so she could tend to her gasping friend. Blood oozed on the carpet, angering Red even more. Eric stood away--holding his dog as pain throbbed his cut-- while the others fawned over Hyde. Only Laurie and Fez kept some distance, and Eric hadn’t failed to notice his sister’s eyes lingering on him.

Donna had offered to help take Hyde to the hospital, glaring at Eric expectantly as if this was all HIS fault, and that it would only be right if he fucking drove Hyde in the car he had vandalized. Eric insisted that he would much rather go out and walk Schatzi instead.

Red’s booming voice thundered at Eric, telling him he wanted “that damn dog put DOWN!” Kitty had cried that HER little Schatzi hadn’t meant to be so violent, and that maybe he had just been in Eric’s hold for too long.

Eric scowled. There was no way he was going to leave _his_ dog with this crazy woman. He didn’t care how his mother felt about it. He was too furious and scared at Red’s words to feel much of anything else. Schatzi had protected _him_. He was Eric’s pup, and Kitty just didn’t deserve him.

So Eric picked up the dog and firmly told his mother that Schatzi’s walk was long overdue, and he wasn’t handing him over. He was anxious to get himself and his dachshund as far from Red and Kitty as possible.

Brooke had hissed at Eric like he was worse than dirt on the ground, then volunteered Kelso to accompany Hyde and Donna. Eric took that chance to make his escape, and so here they all were, calm and better than fine--for now, at least.

“You were nice to defend her, Eric,” Buddy said as they continued their walk back to his car.

“Laurie, you mean?” Eric replied. “Yeah, she...she’s real different now.”

“I could tell. She seemed less, uh, what’s the word? Bitter. Yeah, she seemed less bitter the last time I saw her.”

“Right.” Eric smiled to himself. “It’s kind of nice. Having a sister.”

They arrived near the Trans-Am, and Buddy held the door open to allow Eric to put Schatzi in the backseat.

Eric frowned at the lipstick smear on the back window. “Buddy, what’s that?”

Buddy grimaced. He had almost forgotten he had this annoying issue looming over him. “I’m pretty sure it’s Ellen.”

Eric immediately straightened out, almost hitting his head at the top of the car door. “What?” he exclaimed. “Sappy? But I thought she--”

“It’s a long story man. And don’t even get me started on what she did with the collar I gave her.” Buddy had been forced to wear it all day, like he was Ellen’s pet or something. Even the servants in that house thought it was the funniest thing they’d seen all week. Buddy always felt the burn of humiliation whenever he thought of it. He grumpily opened the passenger side for Eric before sitting himself behind the wheel.

Eric cocked his head. “Oh, I think I will though.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Buddy started the engine and drove out of the park.

* * *

 

The bell jingled when Buddy opened the door to _Sally’s Slurpee Shop_. It looked the same as it always had: fun and colorful. The differences, however, were in the brightness of the multi-colored wallpaper as well as the flooring; they were a bit duller than what Buddy remembered. Stained too. And the place was empty, though that could have been that the shop had just opened. From the look of the menu, all the indulging flavors of slurpees, smoothies, snacks, and pastries were still here.

“Eric!” a tall and pretty blonde girl called from the counter with a wave. “Hi!”

“Hey,” Eric greeted back with a grin.

“What happened to your cheek?”

“Long story,” the boys answered at once. Schatzi scurried behind them on the leash, his claws lightly tapping the floor’s surface.

“Oof,” Amy remarked. “Better not let Tammy see you brought him in.”

“Is she here?” Eric asked.

Amy gave him an approving smile. “Nope!” She left the counter and held her hand out to Buddy. “Hi. You must be Buddy.”

“That I am,” Buddy replied, giving her a shake.

“Yeah, Buddy this Amy,” Eric introduced. “Amy, Buddy.”

Amy beamed. “It’s cool to finally meet you, I wasn’t expecting this now.” She flashed Buddy a toothy smile. “Eric talks about you all the time. Like how much he’s missed you and all that cute stuff.”

Buddy wanted to snicker at Eric’s bewildered, reddening face. _Haha, I really missed that. He’s so freaking cute._

“Amy,” Eric hissed, deeply embarrassed. Buddy resisted the urge to smooch the boy on the lips right then and there.

Amy smirked at her friend as she walked back to the counter. “Anyway, can I get you guys anything? Or is this just a visit?”

“Both,” Buddy answered. “You know, I’ve also heard great things about you from Eric.”

Amy raised her brows, comically. “Oh did you now? What did he say?”

Buddy wanted to cackle. “Well…”

“Ok guys, guys?” Eric interjected with a wave of his hands. “Hey, yeah. I’m right here.”

Buddy and Amy giggled.

“Yeah, so what do you want?” Amy said. “The usual?”

“Sure,” Eric replied.

She nodded and punched it into the register. “Strawberry lemonade it is. And you, Buddy?” Amy smiled, bright and kind, then added, “You’ve been here before, haven’t you?”

Buddy chuckled. “Yeah, since I was a kid.”

“Same here.”

“I think we all have,” Eric said.

Schatzi whined, and Eric bent down to give him a pet.

“I’ll take Cherry Blast today,” Buddy announced.

“I think I’ll have that one too,” Amy said, bouncing on her feet impatiently as she finished the orders. “Oh I really wanna pet him but I can’t right now. Ugh!” She laughed and began preparing their slurpees. 

Buddy felt giddy. After all, he had his car back, his freedom, and his man. And he really liked Amy so far. She made a wonderful first impression, a laid back and easy-going girl who wasn’t afraid to be a silly dork. She also spoke to Eric like he was an actual friend, and from what Eric had told him on the ride over, Amy just might be ok with their unconventional relationship.  _Let’s hope to god so. It gets kinda tiring sometimes, trying to hide the obvious..._

Amy set the slurpees down at a table. When Eric and Buddy sat, Eric asked, “When will Tammy be back?”

Amy shrugged. “Not ‘til way later.” Having finally finished handling food, she bent down and allowed herself to pet the dog. “Don’t worry about Schatzi.”

“Who’s Tammy?” Buddy asked.

“The manager. She doesn’t allow dogs in here.”

“You know,” Eric spoke, “some say she’s the granddaughter of THE Sally.”

Amy laughed. “That’s a load of horseshit and you know it.”

Buddy shook his head. “Don’t even go there. We’ve had this argument a million times already. There’s no Sally, Eric. There just...isn’t.”

Eric gaped. “No! There has to be a Sally _somewhere_ down the line! You can’t tell me this shop wasn’t named after some girl that’s--”

“No, no,” Amy interrupted. “I don’t wanna hear this. You’re telling me about that cut on your face, now.”

Eric pretended to pout. “I told you it’s a long story,” he whined.

“It’s worth telling though!” Buddy said with a laugh.

Eric smirked devilishly. “So is the one about you and your sex collar.”

Buddy narrowed his eyes as Amy laughed and exclaimed, “What?!”

And it went on like that: with Eric telling his story first, then Buddy, and the three of them cracking jokes and ranting, all while Schatzi lay on the floor, content by his owner in a comfortable nap.

* * *

 

The weather was warm enough now for the boys to sit together outside by the lake on a picnic blanket Buddy usually kept stashed away in his trunk. Eric had Schatzi settled right by his side, as the little dachshund seemed to enjoy relaxing by such a pretty view. Buddy sat on Eric’s other side with one arm resting around him. They were nicely shaded by the tall trees of the forest behind them. Cool air breezed through the air, making the leaves above rustle, and Eric shiver. Buddy pulled him closer.

“Buddy,” Eric whispered, gazing longingly at his lover. Buddy kissed him, gingerly moving his lips to savor the taste of sweet strawberry.

Buddy leaned his head against Eric’s after the kiss, “God I missed you.”

Eric nodded, his eyes soft and bare. “I missed _you_. I mean, the whole month I--I honestly don’t know how I survived years of this. I can’t do that again.”

Buddy kissed his temple. “I know,” he soothed. “Me neither. I’m sorry.”

“What am I gonna do?” Eric said, his voice hushed. “I have to work soon, and I don’t think I can face anyone.”

“What happened wasn’t your fault,” Buddy insisted. “Jackie and Hyde deserved what they got, that’s it. Someone had to smack them back to reality.” He shook his head, disgusted. “Fuck.”

“No one else is gonna see it that way.”

“Well screw it then. Don’t go. Just stay here.”

“I can’t ditch work. Roy has no one to cover for me, especially now that Hyde’s not gonna be there. I can’t risk being fired.” Eric lowered his head in shame. “I was lucky to even get that job in the first place, you know that.”

Buddy did know. Eric’s parents--loving as they are--had blackballed their own son from ever getting a decent job around Point Place, all because Eric had mistakenly proposed marriage to that damn Pinciotti girl. Buddy thought his own father could be ruthless, but even Bill Morgan would not stoop as low as that, at least Buddy didn’t think so. Wouldn’t make sense, since he was always on Buddy’s ass every day, nagging him about “gaining work experience” and “building the future responsibly” or whatever else.

“I can come home with you,” Buddy offered. “I really want to.”

Eric turned to him. “What? My...my house? Well that would be…” His brows furrowed with worry. “I want you there, I do. But are you sure?”

Buddy confirmed, “Yeah, so things are easy on you. Besides--” He smiled playfully. “--I haven’t been to the basement in a long time, huh?”

Eric kissed him gratefully and laughed. “I’m sure my friends will be _so_ pleased to see you there again.”

“Oh, yeah. Totally.”

They chuckled. Schatzi jumped away from the blanket so he could chase the butterfly that had fluttered past him.

“Wow, he’s so much like you,” Buddy commented.

Eric rolled his eyes. “Schatzi, don’t go too far,” he warned as the pup ran off across the grass.

“He won’t,” Buddy assured.

They watched the dog race back and forth as the butterfly circled higher. He eventually gave up and plopped himself down on the field to rest.

“Hey,” Eric said, tensely. “Do you think she could be here now...watching us?”

Buddy knew immediately who Eric spoke of. “Damn I really hope not.” He scanned the area surrounding them, in case. “I mean, she’s not the best at keeping herself hidden. It’s like I can sense her whenever she’s around.”

“Amy said you should tell the police. And I kind of agree with her.”

“I don’t want it to get to that, but...don’t worry about it. I can handle Ellen.” Buddy wanted to change the subject. “Amy should probably follow her own advice though, don’t you think?” Back at the slurpee shop, Buddy had mentioned the lipstick on his car and how he was being stalked. Amy then shared a similar issue with her ex-boyfriend, who still remained nameless even to Eric.

Eric frowned. “Man, every time she mentions the guy I worry. But she’s like you. She says she can ‘handle’ it.”

“I like her.”

Eric chuckled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. She’s a good friend to you.”

They lay down on the blanket together. Eric was on his side facing Buddy, his hand placed gently on the other man’s chest.

“It’s hard,” he said. “Being without you.”

Buddy teasingly gave Eric’s backside a squeeze. “Tell me about it.”

Eric giggled. “Dude...my bedroom door is gone.”

Buddy laughed, a bit confused. “What?”

“Yeah, the door? It’s not there. My dad took it away.”

Buddy wanted to be irritated with how weird and stupid that was, but he couldn’t help but laugh incredulously instead. Eric laughed too. It was all too ridiculous.

“Why?” Buddy asked. “Why would he do that?”

The humor vanished and was replaced with embarrassment. “Uh, um,” Eric stuttered. He swallowed, his cheeks flushed pink, and he squirmed uncomfortably against Buddy.

Buddy smirked. _Oh...what now, Eric?_

* * *

 

Eric cursed himself. _Me and my big mouth._

“Umm...no reason?” he said.

Buddy squinted. “There’s a reason.”

“Well...it’s kind of...personal?”

“Well _we’re_ pretty personal, wouldn’t ya say?”

Eric might as well let Buddy know, after all, better him than anyone else telling. But to go about saying it was proving to be difficult. “Right, but...it’s--I was doing something, um, well--I was _busy_ and then, uh, I got seen being... _busy,_ and...yeah. Lost my door privilege I guess.” He tried laughing it off, but the attempt was pathetic.

Buddy frowned, thinking for a moment. Then, he burst into chortles. “Wait! Oh, shit! Wait!”

Eric felt his face grow hotter. “What?” he squeaked.

“Oh god, are you telling me that your DAD saw you...getting ‘ _busy’_?” He cackled again.

Eric was two seconds away from running. “No!” he shouted. “No no no! Not my dad! Donna! Donna caught me…” He hung his head, the burning in his cheeks intensified. “...and she and Jackie told everybody. This was a few weeks ago so…”

“Wait, Donna?” Buddy questioned quizzically.

Eric cleared his throat, shamefully. “She walked in on me. In her bathroom. I left the door...unlocked.”

Buddy groaned. “Eric.”

Eric wanted to bury his face into the blanket. “I know I’m stupid and gross and I’ll never live this down, god, I don’t need you saying it too--”

“But I’m not--”

“--but I only told you because...because I don’t want you hearing it from _them_. I’m still cut off and not seeing you for a whole month was just...I was rushing and forgot to lock the thing and I fucked it all--”

Buddy held onto Eric’s cheek, the cool touch of his palm soothing the heat in his skin. “Eric,” he reassured with a small chuckle. “It’s ok.” He pulled him into a closer hug. “Relax, you did nothing wrong. Just...wrong place at the wrong time.” Buddy pecked Eric’s head.

Eric lay against the other man, breathing slow, and eventually his mind cleared. “Things have been really har--tough,” Eric corrected as Buddy’s lip curled. “I meant tough. Never mind, I guess.” He chuckled, trying to shake his feelings away. Eric saw no reason to bring the mood down. He was a laughingstock, sure, but Buddy was the one person Eric didn’t want laughing at him. So it was best to drop the subject altogether.

But Buddy didn’t. Instead, he made it more interesting. “I don’t blame you. I get it. I’ve been...keeping busy myself.”

“...Oh.”

“Mhm.”

Eric fiddled with a button on Buddy’s coat. “So, you’ve been…” He swallowed when he felt the roll in his gut. “You’ve been using...your stuff, then?”

Buddy chuckled lowly. “My stuff? Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

Eric shook his head. “I...” He found himself giggling, then groaned when Buddy made another grab to his rear.

“And what about you huh?” Buddy whispered. “How do you keep ‘busy’, Eric?”

_Damn, the way he says my name..._

Eric shuddered, hard. Buddy tightened his hold as he connected lips with him.

Yes, Eric had kept busy, even without the privacy his bedroom door once offered him. He just learned to be sneakier about what he did to himself. Not only that, but he still had his bathroom where he could pleasure himself in the tub as long as he wanted using items like his hair brush, shampoo bottle, electric toothbrush, Laurie’s old curling wand….

Eric lifted his leg over Buddy’s and settled on top of him, placing soft, lingering kisses against his neck and ear, whispering his answers as he did so. Buddy sighed as Eric listed what he’d do, the things he’d use, how ashamed he’d feel at the time but no longer did now.

In his bedroom, he risked everything when masturbating with his doorway open, free for anybody to walk by and get an eyeful. The thought was scary, yet intoxicating, and Eric soon found himself not minding the absence of his door. As long as nobody actually saw him, he was fine. It was like the high school locker rooms all over again...the prospect of being seen doing something so...dirty, but never really being seen.

Eric was also lucky Red no longer banged pots and pans in front of his room--probably thought there was no need for it with the door’s protection gone and all. Boy, he couldn’t be more _wrong_.

Eric would be under the sheets, using his fingers or an old toy to bring himself to come. Some nights he’d simply rub himself off looking through his custom _Playboys_. On others, he’d wait until the house was deep asleep to lay on top of the covers, nude, spread out, cock erect and weeping, his hole moistened with lube, and a lightsaber in hand...

Buddy groaned. How Eric did it with something as long as a lightsaber, Buddy wanted to know. Eric grinded himself on his lover’s lap, feeling the man harden with him.

Eric answered against Buddy’s lips, “I manage.”

They undid each other’s belt buckles, desperate to truly _feel_ after a long month without contact. Eric took a quick look back at Schatzi, who still lay sleeping on the grass. A breeze blew in and he shivered.

“Buddy.” He lifted his hips and gasped when Buddy pulled his jeans down. “Oh..it’s cold.”

Buddy sat up a bit, adjusting Eric on his lap, and removed his coat. He threw it around Eric, covering his backside. With another adjustment, Eric got his pants completely off and sat again, sighing at the warmth Buddy offered.

Buddy hugged Eric against him, moistened his fingers with precum, and slid them against Eric, all under the protection of the coat. Eric drew in a sharp breath.

“Take it easy now,” Buddy soothed, relaxing the boy as he continued his ministrations. “Easy.”

“Are we--” Eric swallowed when Buddy slid a finger in. “Ohh...are we r-really doing this?”

“Do you want to?” He curved the finger and Eric almost choked up.

Eric kissed Buddy’s nape and replied, “I…”

“We’ll take it slow,” Buddy whispered.

All Eric could do now was move with the rhythm and moan to his heart’s content. Of course he’d done this before, years ago. How he’d missed the intensity of being fucked on Buddy’s hand. Eric swore he wanted more, he really did. He felt he was finally ready for this, for everything.

Buddy wet his fingers and stuck them inside again as Eric handled Buddy’s cock. Their faces flushed with heat and beads of sweat; it was honestly hard to believe they’d ever been cold at all. After a while, when most of the burning sensation was replaced with pleasure, Eric widened his legs and lay back, resting on his elbows. Buddy’s coat now lay on the corner of the blanket, removed and forgotten about.

Eric pulled his sweater up past his stomach, and Buddy exhaled contently at the view. They locked lips once more before Eric said, “I-I’m ready.”

Buddy gulped audibly, his eyes dilated and breathing shallow with excitement. “Y-You sure? Positive?”

Eric nodded. Fuck faith. Fuck celibacy. Fuck premarital counseling. Fuck the wedding.

 _Fuck Buddy._ Eric bit his lip deviously. _Only Buddy._

Buddy took that expression as a yes and hoisted Eric’s legs up more. Eric lay back, shaking with anticipation and nerves. He wondered, whether this would be a good time to tell him...to tell Buddy that he lov--

Buddy stopped. “Eric,” he panted. “Eric.”

He looked so serious that Eric wondered if anything was wrong. “Yeah? What is it?”

Buddy’s eyes--so tender and sincere--shone brightly. He curved his mouth into a tiny smile and-- to Eric’s ultimate delight--began with, “I’ve been thinking for a while now--no, I’ve _known_ this since I met you--and before we do this, I wanna tell you that, uh...”

Eric’s heart hammered. “Yeah?” he urged, with such high hopes he could practically cry.

“Eric, I lo--”

And the moment disappeared faster than they could blink.

“Is somebody back here?” a deep voice shouted from beyond the trees. Cracks of twigs and leaves were heard a few yards away, advancing quickly.

“Oh my god!” Eric squeaked, his mortification rising at high speed.

“Shh!” Buddy hushed, immediately getting off Eric to zip up his pants. He threw Eric his. “Hurry, get dressed.”

Eric and Buddy moved like lightning, while Schatzi waddled back to his owner’s side. The guys fixed the blanket and sat over it, making sure to maintain a _straight_ distance from each other. With faces as dark as beets, the boys prepared to greet the two policemen now visibly headed their way.

* * *

 

Buddy had to take Eric back home after that irritating interruption. The policemen had heard strange sounds while scouting the area and wanted to investigate. Eric hadn’t made eye contact with the men at all from hearing that.

The boys were then told to move, since they were apparently sitting on illegal grounds. Eric and Buddy had looked at each other skeptically. Not once in past years have police checked out their spot, or claimed it to be illegal. Of course today of all days they would. Buddy found this to be incredibly stupid.

Nothing mattered though, the moment had been ruined as far as Buddy was concerned. He packed up as Eric scooped Schatzi into his arms, and off they went without another word.

“Rough day,” Eric muttered during the drive home.

“Hm,” Buddy agreed, his hands gripping the wheel.

“You really don’t have to do this.”

“I will though.”

“But I don’t want you getting sucked into my mess.”

Buddy smirked. “It’s cool. I’m sure I already am.”

Eric chuckled, glancing his way. “Hey, Buddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, about what happened back there...”

“Those damn cops,” Buddy spat. “When the fuck is it ever against the law to sit by a fucking lake?”

“Well, technically we were doing more than just sitting--”

Buddy scoffed. This was all so frustrating! He felt he’d never get another chance like that anytime soon! _Why, of ALL days, did the police decide to “scout” the area NOW?_

“--but that’s not really the point,” Eric went on while Buddy seethed. “I… back there, you were saying something?”

Buddy swallowed. They just got into Eric’s neighborhood; soon they would be on his block. He couldn’t tell him now. The timing was no longer right.

“What was it?” Eric pressed when Buddy didn’t respond. His cheeks were pink again, and Buddy’s heart softened. “What were you gonna tell me?”

Buddy pulled into an open spot, a few feet away from the house. He took Eric’s hand in his. “Some other time,” he said.

“Oh.” Eric’s disappointment pinched Buddy’s chest.

“Hey,” he whispered, kissing the boy. “I promise, I’ll tell you soon. Just, not now.”

Eric nodded. “Right. That’s ok.” He stared up at his house, looming almost menacingly before them. Kelso’s car was parked out front. “Oh god. They’re back.”

Buddy gave his lover’s palm a squeeze. Schatzi whined in the backseat.

“Let’s go,” Buddy said.

No one was in the driveway when Eric and Buddy passed it. The kitchen was empty too, from what they noticed through the glass door, so Eric left Schatzi in there with his food and water bowls. The pup was hungry, exhausted, and would soon seek a warm place in the house to sleep. Eric went back outside for some air, also not wishing to stick around too long in case his parents came back.

Eventually, the boys slowly made their way down the outer basement steps. Eric stopped at hearing voices behind the door.

“I can’t,” he mumbled.

Buddy held him close, touching his head with Eric’s. “It’s alright. I’m with you. I won’t let any of them give you shit.”

Eric kissed him again, grateful for the support.

Buddy took a deep breath as Eric touched the knob. “We got this,” he whispered.

The first thing the boys heard upon opening the door was Hyde yelling, “Shut up!” He was on his usual chair across the room, his shin freshly bandaged. Fez sat on a stool flush by his side, looking very much upset at being scolded at.

With a broken voice, Fez replied, “And it’s not you.”

Laurie, who had been leaning against the deep freeze, stepped forward and slapped Hyde across the back of his head.

Hyde didn’t think to snap at her for doing so, because immediately after that exchange, all gazes were on the open door.

“Eric!” Laurie exclaimed. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but seemingly changed her mind because not a sound was uttered out. She instead stepped back and stayed quiet.

Eric and Buddy stood, frozen from anxiety...and a bit confused. Donna and Jackie were missing, so the only ones occupying the basement right then were Hyde, Laurie, Fez, Kelso, and--

“What the hell?” Eric said, indicating clear annoyance at the ginger-haired idiot on his couch. Buddy grimaced. _Seriously, it can’t be..._

Sitting next to Kelso on the sofa was Mitch Miller, grinning dumb and wide. “Forman! Was wondering when you’d get your toothpick ass back over here.” He pointed out Eric’s cheek. “Yikes, sick scar.”

Eric scoffed and gave the other boy’s arm a hard shove. “Fuck off, gnome.”

Mitch stuck his tongue out in response.

Hyde cleared his throat, his glower on Eric and Buddy apparent. Uncomfortable, Eric looked away, but Buddy didn’t care. He glared right back.

Mitch’s eyes landed on Buddy, his stupid grin widening even more.

“Oh,” Mitch claimed. “It’s you.”

Kelso sniggered, muttering the word, “Nancy.”

Buddy squinted at Mitch. “What are you doing here?”

“What are YOU doing here?” Mitch retorted.

Eric sighed, his eyes still avoiding his friends. “Mitch,” he complained, “I’m not in the mood, get out.”

“Oh, I’m not leaving,” Mitch stated. “Not when _he’s_ looking at you like _that_.” He laughed, nodding at Hyde. “And now Mr. Richy Richest is here? This is gonna get good.”

Buddy wanted to kick the obnoxious guy in the face. This was only causing Eric more stress, and it showed.

“Mitch,” Eric pleaded, his face growing pink.

Mitch pressed his lips, the smile finally faded. “What? Can’t a guy just hang out with some friends for a change?”

“They’re not your friends!” Eric shouted.

Mitch glanced at the others, then turned back to Eric again. “...Ok fine. They’re not. But you are.”

Eric paused and Buddy blinked, his mind totally befuddled. _Eric, friends? With this moron? What the hell is actually going on here?_

Hyde got out of his chair, his face almost wincing from the pressure put on his injury.

“Hyde, sit down,” Laurie hissed.

“Shut up,” he muttered, though he didn’t inch any closer.

Buddy acted as a subtle shield for Eric in case anything happened. Hyde scowled. They stared each other down, cold and hardly forgiving. Nobody else dared make a move.

Eventually, Mitch broke the silence, whispering, “I am _so_ glad I left my room today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Buddy's in the basement, tensions are high, and Mitch is in the middle, here to make things...worse? Better? Both? We'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Next will be a continuation of the basement scene where Donna and Jackie are added to the mix. At some point, Buddy and Eric will get time alone again to discuss issues that are still sort of up in the air.


	12. Got Your Back

_ “Arf! Arf!” _

 

Hyde flinched at the sound of Schatzi’s bark coming from the top of the basement staircase.

“Arf! Arf!”

Relieved at the break in tension, Eric hurried up the steps to retrieve his dog. It seemed that Schatzi wasn’t content with staying upstairs all alone. 

“Come here, boy,” Eric whispered, scooping the pup into his arms. He walked back downstairs to see Hyde sitting in the chair with crossed arms, his mouth set in a grim line. Buddy stood where he was, looking smug. 

“Aw man,” Mitch whined from his spot on the sofa. “And things were just getting good too.”

Laurie rolled her eyes and asked Eric, “Where have  _ you _ been anyway? Mom and Dad were wondering because you only went to take the dog out, like, hours ago.”

“Not hours,” Eric replied. 

“You left at ten,” Laurie pointed out.

“And now it’s near one,” Fez finished.

Eric sighed uncomfortably. “Fine, maybe it was hours. But I was with Buddy and we were just...hanging out.” He prayed his cheeks weren’t too noticeably flushed.

“Yeah speaking of,” Hyde spoke up with narrowed eyes, “what’s he doing here?” He sneered at Buddy. “Didn’t Daddy forbid his little princess from wandering too far from the castle?”

Buddy shrugged, and pointed two thumbs toward himself. “Welp, this little ‘princess’ is free to roam the land again, so…”

Eric, feeling more confident now, wanted to add on to that, but as he stepped in Hyde’s direction, Schatzi growled, low and dangerous. 

Hyde scraped his chair away, his shoulder hitting Fez’s in the process. 

“Ai!” Fez yelped.

Kelso and Mitch snickered.

“Aw, what’s the matter Hyde?” Kelso teased. “Scared of the cute wittle puppy?”

Eric smiled as Hyde’s face reddened. 

“Shut up!” he boomed. “You saw what that thing did to me! Got me sent to the freakin’ hospital! Moron.”

“Don’t call Schatzi a thing,” Eric chimed in quickly, and almost regretted it. It was as if he could feel Hyde’s glare singe his skin. 

“I’ll call  _ it _ whatever I damn please, Forman,” Hyde replied through gritted teeth. “And by the way, thanks for sitting on your ass while that  _ thing _ mauled me earlier. Really appreciated the help. And runnin’ off like a coward? Yeah, that added a real nice touch.”

“You attacked  _ me _ , man,” Eric stated.

Hyde jabbed a finger in his direction. “You asked for it when you went after Jackie! If it wasn’t for my damn foot, your face would be kissin’ the fucking floor right now.” Schatzi growled again at the rise in Hyde’s voice. Hyde scowled. “Red’s right. That thing does need to be put down.”

Eric scrunched his face, his grip on Schatzi tightening. “Go fuck yourself Hyde,” he said, hating how high pitched he sounded. “Schatzi gave you what you had coming!”

“ _ And then some _ ,” Buddy remarked, eyeing Hyde’s bandaged shin. “The bill’s not gonna be too pretty now, is it?”

“Stay the fuck out of it fruit,” Hyde snarled, not missing the jab at his remark to Eric earlier in the morning. “And what makes you think I’m paying for this?”

Buddy tsked. “You’re not seriously gonna make Mr. and Mrs. Forman pay for an injury you brought on yourself? Didn’t they take you in when your drunk mom left y--”

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!”

The basement stilled, the only sounds being Schatzi’s low, unhappy whines. Eric petted him as he went to be near Buddy again. 

“Don’t yell at him Hyde,” Eric said.

“So you told nancy boy your side of things, did you Forman?” Hyde jeered, straightening even more in his seat. “Real nice. What’d you two do afterwards, huh? Did he suck you off as a reward or something? Wouldn’t put it past him. Or you.”

Eric swallowed, the blush on his cheeks burning too bright to hide. His heart pounded in his chest and he hoped it wouldn’t be a dead giveaway but watching Hyde relax back in his chair, smugly aware, didn’t help matters. Eric watched Buddy’s jaw clench as Mitch and Kelso broke into titters.

Laurie frowned. “Hyde.”

“Dude,” Mitch said through bits of quiet laughter, “that’s low, come on now.”

“Yeah as funny as it would be, Eric doesn’t swing that way,” Kelso added. “We all know that.”

“Do we?” Hyde said, his eyes boring into Eric. 

Kelso stared at him, dumbly. “Well, yeah. He’s marrying Donna.”

As if on cue, Donna entered through the basement door followed closely by Jackie, who recoiled as soon as she saw Buddy and Eric in the room. 

“Oh, perfect!” she shouted angrily and kicked Buddy in the shin, then moved to Eric before he had time to take a step back.

The boys doubled down, hissing at the shooting ache in their limbs. Jackie may be small, but she had a kick powerful enough to bring even the largest man down to his knees. Eric’s vision was spotty as he carefully rubbed the awful pain in his shin, knowing he would find a nasty bruise there later.

He hadn’t realized at first that he had let Schatzi go until just a few seconds after the horrendous kick, when he heard Hyde yelling with the noise of a chair toppling over. Schatzi barked loudly, as Jackie’s piercing screech rang in Eric’s ears. 

“Not again!” Donna shouted as she grabbed the dog before it could attack Hyde once more. 

Fez helped Hyde off the floor as Eric snatched Schatzi out of Donna’s grasp. Laurie set the chair upright again while Mitch and Kelso howled with laughter. Jackie ran to her boyfriend’s side and helped him back in the chair, but not before Hyde leaned over to give Kelso and Mitch a good punch on their arms. 

“Steven no,” Jackie pleaded when Hyde winced from the pressure on his leg. “You’re supposed to be resting.” She glowered at Eric and Buddy. “So you came back to, what? Hurt him some more? Or to crap on me again?”

“I live here,” Eric grumbled resisting the urge to add “bitch” to the end of that sentence. Mitch scooched over so Eric could sit and stop limping while Buddy plopped himself down on the lawn chair.

Jackie scoffed. “And what about  _ him _ ?” She pointed at Buddy. “Here to laugh at me again? I really should have broken both of your guys’ stupid scrawny legs!” 

Schatzi barked on Eric’s lap.

“And get that stupid dog out of here! It’s rabid!”

“He is NOT!” Eric cried.

“Can we please stop this fighting?” Fez whined.

“You don’t have to be here you know,” Jackie snapped at him.

“Well neither do you,” Buddy retorted.

Laurie smirked behind Jackie’s back.

Donna squinted at him. “You’re not supposed to be here at all.”

“Well now he can,” Eric told her. “The month’s up so...don’t worry about it.”

Donna turned to him with a raised brow. “And where the hell were you?”

“Getting sucked off,” Kelso answered with a snigger. Mitch laughed as he patted Schatzi on the head.

Donna frowned, both confused and a little disturbed. “What?”

“No! We were just--I was with Buddy. We were hanging out at the…”  _ Not the lake, stop thinking about the stupid lake. _ Eric blushed. “...the…uh--”  _ Come on, think! We went somewhere...where else did we fucking go? _ But all he could see was Buddy’s handsome face leaning down on him, firm and gentle kisses on his lips, ear, and throat, hands roaming endlessly along his back, his stomach, his ass, his cock... 

Eric had been close, so close to having Buddy be inside him, so close to Buddy saying the words he himself had been itching to say back…but the moment had been snatched away and now Eric, at this very minute, could not get his mind off it, could not lower his fiancee and adopted brother’s suspicions that he and Buddy were--

“--at the slurpee shop,” Buddy answered. 

Eric’s eyes snapped at him. Buddy’s cheeks were slightly rosy, and he furrowed his brows at Eric with a look that made Eric want to slap his own face for acting so conspicuous.

Mitch perked up. “Wait,  _ Sally’s _ ?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Eric responded, relaxing. 

“And...was Amy there?”

“Well she works there, so...” 

“Right.” Mitch patted Schatzi on the head. “Did she ask about me?”

“Your name never came up,” Buddy said.

Mitch scowled. “No one asked you!”

“Excuse me,” Donna interjected, her puzzled expression locked on Mitch, “but...who are you again?”

Eric chuckled as Mitch’s face turned as bright as his hair. “What? It’s--I’m Mitch! You should remember me. We went to school together? I...I’m pretty sure we had a class together, what was it…?” He pretended to think, as if he’d forgotten that they had shared senior year English. Eric would know because he was in that class too.

“Oh I’m sure you remember just fine,” Eric said slyly. 

Mitch nudged him, looking desperately up at Donna. “Oh come on, we’re like, the only redheads in Point Place! You gotta remember me!”

Donna rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Eric, your parents want you upstairs.”

“No,” Eric whined. He hugged Schatzi closer.

“It’s not about the dog...I think.”

“No. Not before he pays up,” Hyde said. “For the crap he put Jackie through, and my leg.”

“With added interest,” Jackie put in. She was sitting on Hyde’s lap with her back facing Fez. This forced Fez to scoot a few inches away so that he wasn’t touching her.

“Interest?” Eric moaned. “What for?”

“For being you. Besides, it’s how these things work, I’m sure.” 

Buddy grunted irritably, then leaned over and reached into his back pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Jackie asked, suspiciously.

“Writing you a check,” Buddy answered, taking out his checkbook and setting it on his knee. “Eric, you have a pen?” 

“Buddy no!” Eric protested.

“Yes!” Jackie exclaimed. “You  _ both _ owe me! And Steven!”

“ _ Eric’s _ not owing you anything anymore,” Buddy corrected. “How much for your fake dress and the puppy bite?” He grabbed the pen Mitch eagerly handed him from the table.

Eric couldn’t help but snicker at the look on Hyde and Jackie’s face, but he held a hand over Buddy’s to stop him. “Don’t do this.”

“Come on, Eric,” Buddy said. “You know this is bullshit stuff anyway. They want their precious money, they can have it.” 

“But--”

“They’ll never leave you alone if you--”

“I am NOT letting you pay for this,” Eric insisted, turning redder by the minute. This only added to the humiliation he already suffered, and the gang would never let him live it down if Buddy paid what Eric “owed” Hyde in front of them all. Buddy seemed to get this, because he grudgingly closed the book with a sigh and put it away. He shifted his hand so he could give Eric’s a squeeze.

“Fine.”

“You still owe me,” Jackie said.

“What for?” Buddy spat.

“For my dad! For mocking me at the courthouse! For everything!”

“I had nothing to do with your dad!” Buddy replied furiously. “He screwed himself over! If you had any common sense at all, you’d know that. That’s why I mock you.”

“Hey,” Hyde warned, “watch what you say about my chick, fairy boy.”

“Fairy boy.” Kelso chuckled. “Good one.”

Buddy huffed. “If anything,  _ you _ owe  _ me _ for all the shit you said behind my back!”

“What?!” Jackie yelped.

“Yeah you Burkharts talk a lot of crap. It’s what you do. It’s what you’ve always done.”

“Don’t,” Donna said, as Jackie almost stood up.

“He needs another kick in the shin, Donna,” Jackie complained. “And in his mouth!”

But Donna was hardly listening anymore. Neither was anybody else, even Jackie slowly caught on. They only stared at Eric and Buddy, the awkward silence in the basement stretching on and on.

“What?” Eric asked.

“Um…” Laurie responded with a nod toward the table, where Eric still had his fingers interlocked with Buddy’s.

_ Shit _ . Eric and Buddy pulled away from each other.  _ Shit Shit Shit Shit! _

Donna was frozen. Everything from her limbs, her stupefied gaze on the table, the tiny line of her mouth, her stance, everything...everything about her was like stone. The room felt icy, and Eric thought maybe now would be a good time to see what Red and Kitty wanted from him. He passed Schatzi over to Mitch and stood up, urging Buddy to do the same. 

“Aw, where’re you lover boys going?” Mitch taunted as he scratched behind the pup’s ear.

Eric slapped the back of Mitch’s head. “We were just distracted ok? It’s nothing.” His eyes were on Donna, who had barely moved to look at him. “It’s nothing. We’re gonna go see what my parents want.”

“But they only want you,” Fez said. “Why does Buddy have to go?”

“Oh well, uh,” Buddy replied hastily, “I’m hardly wanted here.”

And the two raced upstairs before anyone could say anything more.

* * *

 

“What the hell took you so long?” Red scolded when the boys scrambled into the kitchen. 

Kitty was washing up leftover lunch plates and dishes at the sink, and when she turned to face her son, Eric could tell she was upset. He wondered where they had been when he had come home earlier.

“Oh, it’s you,” Red said, surprised to see Buddy. “Has it been a month already?”

“Plus a freaking week,” Eric muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Uh,” Buddy stammered, “yes sir. It has.”

“That’s too bad,” Red replied, disapprovingly. “The less I see of Eric’s dumbass friends wandering around my house, the better. But he always manages to bring in more.” He frowned. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Red,” Kitty complained.

“What?” Red answered. “He lives in a house the size of a football field, yet he’d rather stay here in this dump?”

Kitty gaped, offended by his words.

“Football field is a...slight exaggeration sir,” Buddy replied, trying to hide his smile. “But even so, I don’t think this place is a dump at all. Truth is, it feels a lot more homier than the mansion.”

Kitty smiled joyfully. “Oh, well now that is just the sweetest thing!” she said.

Red grunted. “Homier than your  _ mansion _ ? What a load of crap.”

“Now you be quiet, sourpuss,” Kitty chided as she grinned at Buddy again. “Buddy, honey, you stay as long as you like.”

“Yes!” Eric whispered ecstatically. Buddy laughed.

“Ok, enough of this,” Red said, his mood crabbier than ever. “Eric, about this morning--”

“No no no,” Eric spoke before his father could go on. His delight of Buddy being openly welcomed at his house had evaporated for the time being. All he could worry about now was the fate of his dog. “Please don’t take Schatzi away. He’s usually not like this, you know that! He was just protecting me like any good dog would. Mom, you understand don’t y--”

“For the love of god, would you stop your twitchy yammering and let me speak damn it!”

Eric shut up, but the lump in his throat only got worse.

“This isn’t about the damn dog anyway. Your mother--” Red scowled. “--put an end to that. Schatzi stays. For now.”

The lump decreased, and Eric exhaled in relief. He heard Buddy do the same.

“This is about how you sat around like a cold dumbass when Steven was being attacked.”

“Wait, what?”

“He’s right,” Kitty started. “You acted like you hardly cared that your very best friend was bleeding out on the floor--”

“Which is a mess  _ you _ are going to be cleaning up by the way,” Red threw in.

“Eric, you were unrecognizable,” Kitty concluded. “Poor Steven was sitting in the hospital for over an hour and you never showed up to see if he was ok. You’ve been acting very frigid lately. What has gotten into you?”

How was Eric supposed to answer that? There were so many things wrong with what she said, first of all. Very best friend? Poor Steven? What about Eric? Did they not care that he was standing in front of them sporting a dumb cut on his cheek, given to him by this “poor” Steven? Did they not care that the reason Hyde was attacked was because HE had chosen to get physical? Eric’s head pounded, his skin heated, the frustration clawing so much it might as well split him open.

 

_ “Schatzi just out of nowhere jumped up and bit Hyde! I was trying to get him off but he wouldn’t budge, and Eric wasn’t listening to me when I told him to help! If he had moved and gotten Schatzi off when I told him to, this bite wouldn’t be so bad right now.”  _

 

This was what Donna had relayed after the incident. It didn’t matter what story was fed. The one that made Eric look bad was the one his parents would believe.

“Well?” Red asked, scornfully. “Are you going to talk, or just stand there like an idiotic trout?”

Eric’s eyes pricked, and he blinked hard with a sniffle, willing himself not to burst into a rageful cry. He was so close to grabbing anything and breaking it, throwing a complete tantrum, not giving a flying shit whether it made things worse for him. He wanted them to know how pissed he was. He wanted his parents to know how much he hated them, hated “poor” Steven, hated being engaged, hated his job, hated his cornered life. Eric wanted them to know, well and clear, how much hate filled his being, and that they were the primary reasons for that much hate existing in the first place.

“Eric,” Kitty warned, “stop.”

Apparently, the rage had begun to show. Eric could feel it, the cruel harshness in his face, the heat of his fury rising every second.

“No let him,” Red goaded. “Let’s just see what he does. I could use a good laugh.”

Just as Eric was about to start shouting profanities at his father, Buddy reached out to him with a touch that instantly began to cool his scorching heart.

“Eric, hey,” he whispered. “Hey, it’s not worth it man, come on. Let’s just go.”

* * *

 

Buddy hugged an arm around his terrifyingly furious lover and gently pulled him close, rubbing his hand in soothing motions to calm him down. Eric was beet red in the face, his eyes were blazing, and any minute Buddy knew he’d burst into tears. What Eric needed now, was to get away from his ignorant parents and someplace where he could breathe easier and get his head together. Buddy had never seen Eric this angry, and he hated it. He hated the way Red and Kitty didn’t take him seriously, at the fact that they played favorites with someone who wasn’t even their son.

Buddy wanted to set things straight, but he wasn’t a direct witness to the incident and his thoughts would likely be shut down immediately. Also, he definitely wasn’t familiar enough with the Formans yet to be able to get away with stretched out arguments. The last thing Buddy wanted was to get on their bad side, not for his own sake, but for Eric’s. He couldn’t be here for Eric if his parents kicked him out.

Buddy began leading Eric away. “Come on,” he whispered. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Aw where are you taking him?” Red mocked. “And things were just getting interesting too.”

Buddy frowned as Eric shook, the first wet drops finally falling out from his eyes. He gripped him tighter and had almost reached the door when Laurie and Fez came pounding up the basement stairs and into the kitchen.

“Good grief,” Laurie was saying. “I swear I am getting so sick of their--” She stopped short when she saw the torn look on Eric’s face. Fez paused too.

“What is happening?” he asked.

“Mommy? Daddy?” Laurie said. “What did you tell him? Is this about Schatzi? Are you seriously going to put him down? Because I--”

“Oh for crying out loud, would everybody please forget about that stupid dog for a second?!” Red shouted. “Steven was bitten in my living room, there are blood stains all over that damn carpet, and all anyone can talk about is the dog! Eric was the only one in that room who could have prevented this, yet he did nothing. He ran off like the coward he is--”

“Eric no!” Buddy protested as Eric tried to lunge out of his grip.

“I’M NOT A COWARD!” Eric boomed. “HYDE WAS TRYING TO  _ HURT _ ME! BUT I BET YOU DON’T EVEN CARE BECAUSE IT’S ALWAYS ABOUT HYDE! IT’S ALWAYS  _ BEEN  _ ABOUT HIM! YOU NEVER GAVE A CRAP ABOUT ME!”

Red’s glower deepened as he stood from his chair. Kitty stared at Eric with wide eyes.

“Daddy, Daddy!” Laurie jumped in front of her brother. “He’s right! Eric’s right! Hyde attacked him first, I heard it! I heard it happen, and it was all very fast and hard to control. Schatzi protected Eric, and Eric was only defending me over something Jackie said.”

The kitchen went quiet, and even Eric was cooling down again, making it easier for Buddy to hold him. 

“What? Defending?” Kitty questioned.

“Yes, I too was standing by the door, comforting my wife,” Fez explained. “Jackie was very rude to Laurie, and we heard Eric say good, honorable things about her. We think this didn’t please Jackie because we heard the front door open and close. And then we hear Hyde wanting to fight with Eric and...well…”

“None of this was Eric’s fault,” Laurie said. “Hyde wanted a fight, and a fight is what he got. If you can’t believe Eric, at least believe me. And if you want to blame anyone for this mess, Hyde is sitting downstairs right now.”

For what felt like the longest time, Red simply stared at his daughter, like he was trying to register each and every word that had come out of her mouth. Kitty too, held a look of bewilderment. As for Eric, he no longer shook and struggled with rage, the color of his skin had returned to normal, and he gazed at his sister in an emotional sort of awe, like this was the first time she had genuinely come to his rescue in this way. For all Buddy knew, maybe this actually was a first.  

Finally, Red gave her a slow nod. “Alright,” he spoke, softly. “Alright then. I guess we’ll just have to...talk to Steven then.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you for letting me know, sweetheart.”

Kitty breathed in relief, glancing apologetically at her son. Eric didn’t seem to notice, or he didn’t care. He slipped out of Buddy’s touch and reached out to his sister, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze of gratitude.

“Th-Thanks,” he uttered.

Laurie smiled and somewhat whispered, “No problem little brother. I owe you for… well, a lot. But this wasn’t the first time you, um, ‘defended my honor’ anyway so...” She subtly nodded toward Red, causing Eric’s brows to fly up in a delighted surprise. “We’re even.”

“Right,” he said with a chuckle.

“Well, all’s well that ends right!” Fez claimed happily. He turned to Kitty. “So, Mother, what will be for our dinner tonight?”

Laurie shook her head, amused. “Fez.”

Red’s expression hardened at his son-in-law. “What did you just say?”

“Oh, great,” Kitty grumbled, trying to usher the boys out. “Boys you go on ahead then, before things get--”

“Eric?” Mitch called, entering the kitchen from the basement with Schatzi. 

“Oh, my sweet little baby, I missed you! You come over to mommy now,” Kitty cooed, taking the dog off Mitch’s hands and bouncing him in her arms like an infant. “Oh, what a day it must have been for you, isn’t that right cuddle bud?”

Mitch looked at Buddy. “You know how you said you didn’t feel wanted earlier?” He coughed a laugh, his eyes glimpsing back at the basement door. “Boy, do I know what you’re talking about.”

“And what the hell is this?” Red griped at the redheaded boy. “Another one? How many more new dumbasses are hiding down in my basement right now?”

Mitch shrugged. “Well, none I guess.” He faced Eric. “Kelso left, and nobody else is being much fun. By the way, your fiancee is  _ pissed. _ ” He grinned. “It’s pretty hot...for me anyway. For you and your, ehem--” He leaned in and significantly lowered his voice. “-- _ lover boy  _ here, your screwed so…good luck with that!”

Eric narrowed his eyes, as did Buddy. “Would you just get out of here?” Eric hissed.

Mitch held up his hands. “Fine, fine, I’m leaving. Amy’s probably on her lunch break right now anyway, so...see ya!” And he scurried out the sliding glass door. 

“That little midget is a piece of work isn’t he?” Fez commented. 

Red grimaced at him. “You. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Red it’s fine,” Kitty assured, placing Schatzi on the counter. “He’s part of the family now, and his own mother is so very far away, so I prefer he call me mom.”

Red was aghast. “But Kitty! He--”

Eric and Buddy hurried out, relieved to escape from the earlier tension, and Red’s fiery temper.

* * *

 

“Wow, you really weren’t kidding when you said your door’s gone,” Buddy remarked when they got to Eric’s room. 

Eric sat on his bed, exhausted. “Yeah.”

“Where do they keep it?”

“The door? Um, in the garage.”

“Well...your room’s still mostly the same.” Buddy smiled. “Kinda like it. Brings back memories.”

Eric figured Buddy was trying to lighten things up with the change in subject, and while he appreciated it, he just couldn’t get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach over what happened in the kitchen, and the way he was about to lash out. If Laurie hadn’t intervened then...

Buddy took a seat by Eric’s side. “You ok?” he asked.

Eric gave a slow shake of the head. “I hate that you had to see that.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You know we all got crap with our families. You know I do.” 

“Yeah I know, but I’m mostly talking about me. I almost lost it in there, and I really shouldn’t have.” Eric ran a hand through his hair, in shame. “They’ve always blamed me for everything, especially Red; it’s not anything new. I don’t know why I was so mad. I swear I was ready to kill him.”

Buddy put an arm around him. “And understandably so. Don’t blame yourself for any of that, man. Every one of us has got a breaking point and your dad just keeps pushing it. In some ways, he reminds me of mine. They just don’t know when to quit, and when it blows up in their face, they put it all on us. It’s just the way they are. The way they always will be.”

Eric leaned onto Buddy. “I’m just glad Laurie and Fez stepped in when they did.”

“That’s true.  But what did Laurie mean when she said that this wasn’t the first time you defended her?” 

Eric chuckled. “Oh yeah, that. A couple of years back, when Laurie had first moved out on her own, we all found out that she was living with another man. Red wasn’t happy about it at all, but I found the whe whole thing hilarious. Like finally, now he sees she’s not as innocent as she likes to pretend she is, and that she really is the devil I’d always called her out to be. So when she came over for dinner the next night, I made a joke about her having no respect for herself--just because I could, you know?--and Red actually agreed with me for once and said something along the lines of, ‘Why buy the cow when you could get the milk for free?’”

Buddy sucked in a breath. “Yikes. That is pretty cold. But I mean, from what you used to tell me about her though, it kind of sounds like she had that coming.”

“She did! She really did, but...I don’t know. I didn’t like the look on her face. She hardly ever looked like that. She was always so...bitchy and headstrong. But seeing her look so defeated made me sorry for her. So I kind of backtracked and told Red that he was being a little too hard on her.”

“That was pretty cool of you to do that for her.”

“Thanks. I’m glad she sees it now too.” Eric smiled playfully. “And I’m also very glad that  _ you _ were here to hold me back.” He laughed and kissed the other man’s cheek.

Buddy smiled. “What were you planning to do if I didn’t?”

“I have no idea. But it would end with Red’s foot up my ass.”

“Yikes. The one thing you would never want up in there, huh?”

Eric snickered. “Oh I could think of something better.”

“Yeah?” Buddy whispered before kissing his lover down on the bed. 

Eric eagerly returned the gesture, yearning to continue what they had started at the lake, but only one thing prevented him from initiating the act.

“Buddy,” Eric groaned through the kisses, “Buddy we can’t. The door.”

At first, Buddy looked like he didn’t understand what Eric was talking about. Then he recalled. “Oh, right. Sorry.” They laughed a little as they both sat back up. 

“We really can’t afford to get caught,” Eric said.

“What difference would it make, honestly?” Buddy replied. “After today, I’m sure they’re starting to get the idea--”

“Oh don’t remind me!” Eric put a hand to his head. “Donna’s gonna cut my head off.”

“Just tell her what you told everyone the first time,” Buddy suggested. “That we were distracted and just…” He chuckled. “...forgot where our hands were.”

“Doubt she’ll believe me at this point. But it’s the only excuse I’ve got, I guess.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and she’ll cancel the wedding.”

Eric scoffed unhappily. “Yeah, but then what? Everyone’s gonna wanna know a reason, and whose story do you think they’re gonna believe? Hers or mine?”

“Shit, you’re right.” Buddy sighed and put his arm around Eric again. He was quiet for a moment, then he said, thoughtfully, “Well Laurie’s got your back now. Fez too. You’re lucky. You’ve got some good people on your side.”

Eric beamed at him. Buddy didn’t have any siblings, and Eric used to think that was better than dealing with an evil one. But with Laurie’s new change of heart, he could now imagine how lonely it must get sometimes, being an only child. Especially with a father as overbearing as Bill Morgan. 

Eric soothed a hand along Buddy’s cheek. “Yeah. And I’m on your side.”

Buddy took the hand and held it. “My welcome back to this house was...pretty much exactly how I imagined it would be.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“I don’t care. At least we won’t have to deal with any of this at mine.”

Eric gazed at him, puzzled. “Huh?”

“My mom wants to know if you can come for dinner sometime. She’d love to have you over again. I would too.”

Eric grinned. “Then I’ll be there.”

Buddy chuckled, giving him a peck on the forehead. 

Eric checked his watch. “Wow, we’ve still got a lot of time before I gotta get ready.”

“Yeah, if only you had your damn door…”

“Don’t remind me again.”

Buddy fiddled with Eric’s sweater. “Well...if we’re really careful--”

Eric shook his head. “No!”

“But you said you...you know…”

“Yeah, like, in the middle of the night! When everyone’s dead asleep!” Eric huffed, annoyed. “I am NOT trying to get caught doing stuff like that again. And if they catch me with YOU--”

Buddy laughed. “Alright alright, fine. No fun time for either of us then.” 

Eric stood up and went to open his closet. He rummaged through some boxes and tossed out a  _ Star Wars _ X-Wing fighter model kit, some action figures, and finally after some more digging, he found the chess set he and Buddy used to play with back in the day.

Buddy grinned. “Hey, you still got it.”

“Yup. Who says we still can’t have fun with an open doorway? But I mean, don’t get me wrong, I  _ would _ rather be having sex but...” Eric shrugged. 

“It’s fine. Even if we could, we wouldn’t wanna risk you forgetting to lock, right? ” Buddy smirked as he sat on the floor across Eric.

Eric squinted, a little offended. “Whatever.”

Buddy reached over and grabbed the model kit. “You know, we should build this sometime.”

Eric beamed. “Yeah. It’s why I got it.” And he began setting up the pieces for their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your patience. I felt a bit rusty writing this after an absence, but I still hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)
> 
> Next chapter will continue where it left off with Eric and Buddy. Eric will have to face Donna soon enough, but not before confronting some disturbances at his work. Buddy will try to get to know the new Laurie a bit more, and then we'll get another scene in the basement (and yes, Mitch will be there too).


	13. The Perfect Moment

“So...can you tell me why Mitch ‘Moron’ Miller’s hanging out here now?”

Eric laughed as he leaned back on his hands. The boys were currently taking a break from their chess game. “Oh, no no. He’s coo--well, he’s not _cool_. But...he’s not as bad as I used to think he was, I guess.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s complicated ‘cause he still gets on my nerves sometimes.”

Buddy frowned. “I never liked him. The dude talks out his ass. Always has something to say about everybody.”

Eric nodded. “Can’t say that’s not true.”

“Since when were you friends with him then?”

“Since Amy and I ran into him at the park. Or...it’s more like _he_ ran straight _at_ us. I get the feeling Mitch doesn’t have many friends--”

“No surprises there.”

Eric tried not to giggle. “--and, well...he’s trying now, to play nice. In his own, weird, kinda dumb sorta way.”

Buddy thought about it for a moment. “Ok then,” he responded reluctantly. “If you say so. Still can’t stand him but I gotta admit, he’s surprisingly less dickish than I remember him…” He scrunched his face. “...or maybe I’m remembering things wrong.”

Eric chortled. “See, what did I say? Complicated. Can’t figure him out yet.”

“He does have a thing for Donna though,” Buddy pointed out with a smirk. “Any ideas on what you’ll do about that.”

“Probably not a damn thing.” _If he wants her, he can have her._ Of course Eric knew this couldn’t be the case and it ached him. Donna will confront him about this incident soon enough, after all, Mitch had mentioned how “pissed” she was down in the basement earlier. Maybe she’ll break off the engagement, but then...what will _he_ do? Red already threatened at the start that if things don’t follow through with Donna, Eric would be out of the house either way. And depending on how the breakup hurt everyone, (especially financially) his parents wouldn’t be too pleased in paying for his college either--something Eric was still very much looking forward to starting this year!

It’s not like Eric had any special skills or talents or anything. And he wanted more than just any old mindless minimum wage job. Eric would appreciate having a real career someday, something he could feel proud and accomplished for, but he just wasn’t sure in what arena. Buddy had once suggested art, and while that sounded fun, was it going to be reliable?

That’s what college would be for. To figure things out, explore, and have a good time while he was at it.

“Eric?” Buddy said gently. He crawled over to Eric’s side and lay a hand on his thigh. “Something the matter?”

“What?”

“You looked out of it.”

Eric sighed. “I wish I _was_ out of it.”

Buddy’s mouth twitched. “Yeah? I think I got something for that...stashed in the back of my junk drawer at home.”

Eric’s somber expression widened into a grin. “Really?”

Buddy put a playful finger over his lips as Eric chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

“Eric?” Kitty’s voice called from down the hall. Footsteps approached closer and Eric had to wrench himself away from Buddy’s face.

“Asshole,” Eric whispered with a small smile. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Buddy pressed his lips with a chuckle. “Hey I would’ve pulled back.”

“Sure.”

“Eric,” Kitty said, her petite figure standing at the doorway. “Your father wants you to clean the... _spill_ in the living room.” Despite being a nurse, she seemed uncomfortable voicing the fact that it was Hyde’s blood.

“What? Now?” Eric whined, his mouth contorted in disgust.

“Yes, now. You won’t have time later, and that will make him very angry with you.”

“When is he not angry with me?”

“Eric.”

Buddy shrugged. “Don’t worry. I can hang out here.”

Eric huffed anyway, wishing he didn’t have to be disturbed when things had just gotten more interesting. But he then decided, better now than suffering with a case of “ass for a hat” later.

“Fine.” He stood up.

“Buddy,” Kitty said, “would you like a snack or lunch or anything?” She smiled deviously. “Not to brag but I’ve been informed that I make a pretty mean ham and cheese sandwich.” She laughed like she always did--high pitched and comical--and Buddy giggled along with her.

Eric was in no mood for this. “Mom.”

“No thank you Mrs. Forman,” Buddy replied. “I’m not too hungry.”

“Call me Kitty. And please holler if you need anything. I’d invite you to stay for dinner but Eric won’t be home…”

“That’s ok. Next time.”

Kitty grinned, and the pressure in Eric’s chest lifted somewhat. At least his mother liked Buddy. For now, anyway. If she knew _just_ how close they were though....

The pressure settled in once more as Eric followed her out.

* * *

 

Buddy thought Kitty’s laugh was just the funniest thing ever. Endearing even, though he understood how it could annoy Eric sometimes. A mother-son thing, he supposed. But Buddy was still grateful that Kitty had taken a liking to him. He wouldn’t know what she’d think if she knew that he and her son were more than just friends, but that was a problem for another time. Or not at all. Maybe Kitty didn’t have to know.

The thought pinched Buddy’s heart. Things would be so much simpler if their entire lives didn’t depend on this one secret, and if people weren’t so hellbent on keeping men with women they didn’t want to be with.

 _Donna._ Buddy scowled. Another problem that would have to be dealt with soon. He wished Eric would find a way to break that off, but the stakes were too high. Everyone was so obsessed with how happy Eric kept her, and it confused Buddy because they’d also say he didn’t deserve her and that she could do better.

Buddy scoffed. If that was the case, then why didn’t she just fuck off then?

He shook his head, got up from the floor, and shuffled over to Eric’s desk. There were loose papers underneath a bunch of old schoolwork, some of which were colorful, that had caught his eye. Buddy slid one out of the pile and saw that it was a comic written and drawn by--

_Eric!_

And he had drawn himself as Spiderman. Buddy let out a huff of laughter in surprise and fascination. This was the first time he’d come across Eric’s art, and he had to say, they were impressively done. At first glance, it seemed like pages out of an actual published piece of work.

Buddy scanned through the stories of heroic acts of “Spiderman” swinging through the city fighting crime and saving people. He kept chuckling at the sense of humor written in the bubbles; they were corny and cute, very much fitting Eric’s personality. Buddy adored it. He loved getting glimpses into his lover’s mind, his fantasies, creativity, ideal acts of courage and respect.

Then, Buddy came across even more interesting pages near the bottom of the pile, ones of Peter Parker arguing with Mary Jane--with Mary Jane being none other than Donna.

Eric--or rather, Peter--was tell Mary Jane that things just weren’t the same as they used to be and that she must obviously feel it too. Mary Jane, in a voice similar to Donna’s as far as Buddy could tell, accuses Peter of neglect and says that things were only falling apart because he was spending way too much time with Harry and not her.

Buddy grinned. He had to see...he had to know, just who--

And there it was a few pages later. Buddy stared at the cartoon-drawn image of himself, apparently supposed to represent Harry Osborn. And he and “Peter” were seemingly much closer here than they were in the original story...

Buddy blushed as he lifted up another page. It was a detailed sketch of the _Star Wars_ movie poster, with Eric as Luke Skywalker. Buddy grinned. Of course. There was talk of the sequel being released next year, and he knew how excited Eric was for it.

But underneath that lay a drawing that had Buddy blushing even stronger than before. It was a drawing--a beautiful one, Buddy noted-- of Mark Hamill’s Skywalker. And Eric had drawn _himself_... ** _romantically_** entangled with him. More than half their Jedi outfits were peeled off their bodies, their faces were flushed and lustful, erections almost quite visible…

Buddy’s cheeks darkened and he could feel his own lust rising. But he couldn’t help but smile proudly at Eric’s talent in these. He checked the back of both drawings to see if the dates were recent, but to his surprise, they _weren’t_ . Some of them were, but others--including the ones with Buddy drawn in--were done over a _year_ ago.

Buddy’s smile turned faint and wistful. _Our whole time apart and he’s been thinking of me--of a lot of things. He hasn’t suppressed as much as I’d thought he did..._

“Knock knock.” A light voice along with a tap at the doorway startled Buddy into shoving the papers back to where they were hidden, half hazardously.

“Oh hey,” he replied quickly, burning with shame as Laurie stepped into the room.

She regarded him with suspicion, but there was also a hint of teasing in her eyes. “Uh oh. Going through my little brother’s things now, were you?”

Buddy shook his head, embarrassed. “Oh, um, well I just--”

Laurie laughed. “I’m kidding.” She narrowed her eyes again. “Or am I? What did you hide from me just now?”

Buddy glanced back at the stack of papers he had covered up with the old homework again and, with a sinking heart, saw the suggestive panel of “Peter” and “Harry” still in view. He looked back at Laurie, who squinted at the page.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Nothing!” Buddy hastily shoved the page deeper into the pile and out of sight. “It’s nothing.”

Her brow flew up. “Nothing. You sure?”

Flaming, Buddy looked away without responding.

Laurie nodded, turning from Buddy as she headed toward the bed. “...Fine. It’s nothing then.” She sat down and Buddy took a deep breath, praying for his heart to stop trying to pound its way out of him.

Laurie’s eyes were locked on him, studying, figuring him out. It made him uncomfortable.

“So um,” Buddy began, hoping to change the air, “what’s up?”

Laurie shrugged. “Well, not much. Fez offered to get my mom some groceries for tonight--”

Buddy pressed his lips together in amusement. “So your dad’s letting him stay?”

Laurie chuckled. “It was my mom’s decision. Not his.”

“Right. She’s the boss.”

“Mhm. Just don’t tell Daddy.”

They laughed, and Buddy was finally able to relax.

“Anyway,” Laurie continued, “with Fez out, and Eric busy downstairs, I thought I’d come by and...say hi? You’re the only one of Eric’s friends that I hardly know...besides that one time.” Now it was her turn to blush. “Not a very pleasant memory, I’m sure you’d wanna forget it.”

Buddy nodded. The first time he had met Laurie years ago, she had attempted to seduce him. When that didn’t work for obvious reasons, Laurie had thrown a homophobic insult at him and Eric. After all, the streets of Point Place were small, so rumors from school had travelled well into her ears, and his close friendship with Eric allowed her to put two and two together without ever realizing it.

“I’m sorry,” she said, exhaling as she turned her uncomfortable gaze to the window. “I’m sorry for a lot of things, for a lot of people, actually. But to you, this would be it.”

“I appreciate it, thanks,” Buddy replied, leaning back on the desk behind him. “And you know what, Eric does too. You’ve come a long way, I could tell.”

Laurie smiled. “Thanks. I do care about him. I should have always.” She stared off, talking more to herself than to him. “You don’t realize how important family is until you’ve been...alone for so long.”

“You were alone?” Buddy took a seat in the chair by Eric’s desk.

Laurie shrugged. “Well no, not always. I had a few friends, or so I thought. Plenty of men too, but…” Her eyes glossed over for a moment before she rapidly blinked it away. “They were no good. They didn’t care about me, and I never cared about them. We fought a lot. Men, even the ones I thought were good, would... _hurt_ me and ditch me because, well, they knew I was nothing more than some whore they could slap around and I--” Her cheeks turned pink. “Sorry, I’m rambling too much.”

Buddy shook his head in sympathy. “That’s ok. I get it now. Why you came around.”

Laurie nodded. “I was always feeling like I was missing something. And then I realized, I missed home. And I wanted to change how things were here. Especially with my mom and Eric.”

“What about your dad?”

“He’s always loved me the same. I’m still Daddy’s little girl, even though I don’t really care to be anymore.”

Buddy chuckled. It was hard to hold any resentment toward the young woman. She truly had grown up. But he did want to know…

“Did you tell Eric any of this?”

Laurie shook her head. “Never got around to it. When I first came back last year, he avoided me a lot. And I couldn’t blame him because I burned him so much before.”

“You can’t take any of that back,” Buddy said, knowing full well more than half the shit Eric was put through by his own sister. “But you are making up for it now, and that’s what counts. So don’t dwell on it. Eric does love you as much as you do him. You can trust me on that.”

Laurie beamed. “I know Eric trusts you. So I will too.”

Buddy felt his cheeks blush again from the insinuation in Laurie’s tone.

She smirked. “You know it was really nice of you to try and pay my brother’s debt for him. I knew he wouldn’t take it though. Ugh, like, I know we just talked about family and love and whatever, but he could still be such a dummy sometimes!”

Buddy laughed. “What? How?”

“Well, you were right for one! It’s a stupid and pointless debt from a grudge Jackie won’t let go of.” She frowned. “What did _you_ do to her anyway?”

“Huh?”

“Jackie. She said you made fun of her at the courthouse. Was that about her dad?”

Buddy grunted. “I never liked her or her family.”

“Lots of people don’t.”

“Yeah. Well I was ‘lucky’ enough to grow up in the same circle as her and...her dad never thought my dad was real good lawyer or anything. Said a lot of crap behind his back.”

Laurie cackled. “Well that bit him in the ass hard, huh?”

Buddy chuckled. He was glad. Despite the differences they had, Buddy never liked others talking shit about his father. _Bill Morgan is a damn good lawyer, and now Jack Burkhart knows it too. He can spread_ **_that_ ** _to all the inmates he’s cooped up with_!

“But it wasn’t just him,” Buddy went on. “Jackie was pissed that I didn’t like her. So she started spreading bad stuff about my mom to her friends, and whoever else cared. Stuff she heard _her_ mom tell other people.” He scoffed. “Her parents taught her too damn well.”

Laurie raised her brows, concerned. “Things like what?”

Buddy inhaled deeply. “That she was a lousy woman who had no real purpose in life. That she couldn’t find a career for herself and was only with my dad for the money.”

“That’s rough, and so not true,” Laurie said, though she looked confused. “But...I mean, jobless and using men for money, hmm...isn’t that what _Pam_ is?”

Buddy laughed humorlessly. “Yeah but back then she was still in real estate.”

“And now she isn’t.” Laurie simpered. “Karma’s a bitch.”

“So is she.”

Laurie giggled, but her expression was sympathizing. “I’m sorry. Your mom didn’t deserve that. And your dad.”

“Yeah,” Buddy agreed, remembering his mother’s quiet sobs from the backyard patio.“You’re right. She didn’t.”

“And Jackie doesn’t deserve your money either. You or my brother’s.” Laurie tsked in disgust. “There’s gotta be a way to end this crap. Hyde’s not gonna back down so easily. And I feel like talking to my parents would only make things worse.”

“It will.” Buddy huffed. “I just wish we had something on them that could get them to back the hell off or something! You know what, I really don’t care. I’ll pay them to get Eric out of this.”

“Don’t,” Laurie advised, her face suddenly brightening.

“Why not?”

“Because then they win.” She grinned devilishly at him. “But I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Being the son of a _lawyer_ and all.”

For a moment, Buddy sat there dumbfounded. But then it clicked, and he was soon grinning as wide as the woman in front of him. _Damn, you sly girl. You really are a devil. A_ **_smart_ ** _ass devil._

“That’s right,” Buddy said proudly. “I am. Thanks for reminding me.”

Laurie beamed kindly. “You really care about him, huh?”

Buddy’s brows flew up in startlement. “What?”

“Eric.” She smiled. “With everything that’s been going on here--the engagement and the stress Daddy and the others put him under--I’ve just noticed he’s, like, a lot calmer when he’s with you. Happy.” With a shrug, she added, “It’s just something Fez and I noticed whenever you’re around.”

Buddy found himself blushing again, but this wasn’t one he felt he needed to hide from her. “I’m not surprised. Fez was always very, um, observant.”

Laurie giggled. “Oh yes. It used to concern me, but we’ve worked on that.”

Buddy laughed. “Well, just for the record, I’m that way when I’m with Eric too. Happy.”

The smile on the young blonde flickered. “I just hope…” She seemed reluctant to say it.

“What?”

She sighed as she stood from the bed. “I just hope Donna...and maybe my parents...will get that someday. That you and my brother are...happy.”

Buddy swallowed, his eyes feeling unexpectedly heavy. He blinked the sensation away. “Thanks.”

With a squeeze on his shoulder, Laurie left the room, her smile telling him not to give up hope.

* * *

 

Downstairs, Eric continued his attempts at scrubbing the disgusting red stain out of the carpet. It had lightened significantly, but he knew Red wouldn’t be satisfied until the carpet looked as though the morning’s incident hadn’t happened at all. Tired out, Eric stopped scrubbing and took a deep breath. Schatzi was napping on Red’s chair, his favorite spot in the living room--comfortable for him, frustrating for Red.

_Good._

Kitty walked in with a glass of water and examined Eric’s work. “See,” she said, placing the glass on the table. “Much better.”

“Not good enough,” Eric muttered. He was about to start again when Kitty held his arm back.

“Just a minute. I want to talk to you.”

“Mom--”

“Please.”

Exasperated, Eric drank a gulp out of the glass, sat back, and waited for his mother to continue.

“We talked to Steven,” she stated.

Eric turned away, expecting another lecture on how wrong he was about everything and that he should stop being so damn cruel to “ _poor_ Steven” and “ _poor_ Jackie.” Eric’s fist instinctively balled whenever he thought of them paired with _that_ word.

“And?” he grumbled.

“And we were wrong. I’m sorry.” She soothed his hair as Eric turned to her, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“Wait, what?”

“There was no way around it. He said he did it for Jackie but…” Kitty shook her head, frustrated. “I think this all just could have been avoided if...if Jackie had kept her big mouth shut about my girl.” Her face darkened as she said this, but she continued stroking Eric’s head.

Eric’s mouth hung open. “So...I’m not in trouble anymore? Wait, then--” He stared at the mess he’d been scrubbing at for the past twenty or so minutes. “--why am I doing this?”

“Because your father didn’t appreciate the way you spoke to him.” The hair stroking stopped, and now she was stern. “And quite frankly, I didn’t either.”

Eric didn’t bother hiding his scowl. “The way _I_ spoke to _him_? Are you kidding me right now?”

“No I am not,” Kitty said. “While I agree he said some things that shouldn’t have been said--”

“You mean A LOT of things!”

“Eric, why would you think he doesn’t care about you?” Kitty frowned, like she was hurt by the memory.

“ _That’s_ what he’s upset about?” Eric couldn’t believe it. Why _wouldn’t_ he think that his father didn’t care? Red made him feel unappreciated practically every day! Was Kitty blind to that or something?

“Well he said he didn’t like that you yelled, but I know him. And I know that he was bothered by your words too.” Kitty placed a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Oh honey, believe me, he cares. He just...doesn’t know how to express it.”

“Yeah he does,” Eric retorted, miserably. He shrugged out of his mother’s reach and began scrubbing the carpet again. “He does it with Laurie all the time. Even after everything she’s--well, not that I would ever hold it against her anymore but--”

His mother smiled at that.

“--I can’t help but remember when she used to pick on me, and Dad didn’t care. In fact, he egged her on even worse--”

“Eric.”

He brushed the floor harder. “--and then she flunked out of college and...moved in with a guy...hell, it’s no secret she’s been with a lot of ‘em...and then she just... _left_ for a good year or so without even bothering to phone and tell us where she was, or what she was doing.” Eric sniffed. “She never cared how _we_ felt. And then she comes back and gives Dad a heart attack for god’s sake, but Dad, he just...welcomes her back like she never did a thing to anyone.”

“Honey, oh sweetheart.” Kitty knelt down and pulled her boy close to her. “Come here.”

Eric snuggled against her, his heart pumping with pain and old resentment. He wished he could bury them away and be done with it all, but the past was the past and it had _happened_ , and while he could forgive, he would never forget. “She’s good now,” he said, his voice shamefully breaking. “I know that. But...I don’t know why I feel like this.”

“I understand. Just give it more time.” She pulled back and lay a soft palm to his cheek. “So you know, I never let your sister get off with a pat on the shoulder for the way she treated you.”

Eric blinked out a tear and wiped it away, feeling even more ashamed about crying over this. “Y-You didn’t?”

“No. I tried not to, anyway. Maybe it’s why she was always more keen with your father but...I think some of my words have finally sunk in.” She chuckled to herself. “It’s really not easy, being out there in the world all by yourself, without any home to come back to, is it?”

Kitty took the cleaning brush out of Eric’s hand. “You go back upstairs. Leave the rest of it for Steven.”

Eric stared at her, puzzled. “Wait...Hyde? But I thought you said--”

“I know. But it’s only fair if he lends a hand to the mess he caused. Personally I’d rather have Jackie do it but…” Kitty rolled her eyes. “You know how that’ll turn out.”

Eric scoffed. Her fault or not, Jackie would never agree to get her hands dirty, and it would be a pain to watch his mother try.

“So don’t you worry about it.” She kissed him on the head, then checked her watch. “And now I  am off to start on dinner.”

“Already?” Eric asked as they both stood from the floor.

Kitty hesitated for a second, but then answered, “Y-Yes. I have a meeting tonight so, um, dinner will be earlier than usual. And of course I’ll pack something for you if you want sweetie.”

Eric nodded, but she looked so nervous that he couldn’t help asking, “What’s this meeting for?”

After a pause, Kitty replied, “It’s my AA meeting.”

Eric gaped. “AA? Mom…”

“It’s ok. I know I have a problem. Or had. I’m working on it now.”

“When did you start?”

“A few weeks ago. Steven was so worried and he helped me find a good group.” Kitty lowered her gaze in remorse. “Gosh, I don’t know what got into me. Especially since his own mother...I couldn’t do that to him.” She looked to her son and stroked his cheek again. “Or to you. I’m so sorry.”

Eric held her hand in his. “No Mom, you’ve been going through a lot of stress lately. I’m glad you’re getting help now but...yeah. I guess it’s good that Hyde was there for you.” He bit the inside of his cheek, guilty that he’d been so flippant toward his mother’s compulsive drinking habit.

“He makes mistakes, plenty of them, but he’s a good boy,” Kitty said. “I’ve always seen the two of you like brothers. Please try and work things out. The both of you.”

“I...I don’t know Mom,” Eric replied. “I felt that way too, but things change, you know?”

“Yes...I suppose they do.” She sighed and began to take leave when she suddenly turned back. “And Eric?”

“Yeah?”

“If you feel that things have... _changed_ with Donna, I think you should let her know.” Her lips pressed together. “I wouldn’t want anything to go wrong with you two either.”

Eric gulped, hard. His throat hurt. “Right.”

Kitty nodded, and headed toward the staircase just as Laurie came down.

“Hi Mommy,” she chirped happily.

Kitty smiled. “Hi honey. When Fez comes back, could you help him sort out the bags?”

“Sure!”

“Thanks sweetie.” And with that, she disappeared up the stairs.

“Oh Eric,” Laurie said, “are you done?” She grimaced at the dried blood that was still left over.

“That’s ok,” Eric answered. “Mom said Hyde’s gonna finish cleaning it.”

“Really?” Laurie smirked. “Well, good. Anyway, Buddy’s been waiting for you and I think he’s getting restless.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I caught him looking through some stuff on your desk. And when I came in, he totally freaked out.” She chuckled. “Yeah, his face kinda looked like yours when I caught you looking at a nudie mag that one time...”

Laurie cocked her head in wonder, for what reason, Eric didn’t know and he didn’t think he wanted to. He felt his ears go warm, because he was sure he had a good idea of the stuff Buddy had been snooping through. “Great. Thanks for telling me.”

She smiled wide. “He’s a good guy though. I like him.”

His ears felt even warmer now, as well as his cheeks, but it was a comfortable type of warmth, and he beamed back at his sister. “Th-That’s good to know. Yeah, cool.”

“Oh, and hey…” Suddenly, Laurie wrapped him in a snug embrace. “Thanks for being on my side, little bro. I’m on yours too.”

Eric held on tight.

* * *

 

Buddy stood from the bed as soon as Eric popped back into his room, flustered.

“Sorry,” he panted. “It was taking longer than I thought, but--” Eric grinned. “I don’t have to worry about the carpet anymore because--”

Buddy cut Eric off with a deep kiss that went on for what seemed like minutes. Eric had melted into it the second Buddy had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in for it, and now neither could let the other go.

When Eric managed to tug his lips away for a breath, he locked his bright eyes on Buddy’s. “What was that for?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I love you.”

The smile was replaced with shock.

“Wh-What?” Eric whispered, tentatively.

Buddy touched foreheads with him, caressing his face, and whispered back, “I love you.”

Eric shuddered as his eyes slowly closed, and as Buddy’s words settled in. He reached his fingers into Buddy’s hair.

“I can’t believe you actually said it,” Eric spoke gently. “I just...sorry. I didn’t expect it. Not, like...now.”

Buddy’s heart raced with anxiety. “W-Was that not what you wanted?”

Eric looked at him, surprised. “Are you kidding me? It was everything! I wanted to tell you that myself but I…” He broke into relieved laughter, and his eyes grew wet. “I love you too. So much.” He pulled Buddy into his arms again.

Buddy kissed his lover’s ear as he rocked them on their feet, running his hands up and down Eric’s back. He sighed, his mind at peace. “I just wanna make sure that...if we do this, that you’re absolutely sure.”

“I’m sure.” Eric’s voice was soft, but set with determination. “Are you?”

“I think I have been for awhile now. But...I know you’re in a tough spot and...there’s really no going back once we start. You know that, right?”

He felt Eric’s shaky exhale, but not once did he loosen his grip. “Yeah. I know. But I’ll figure it out. I have to. I really want to.”

Buddy nibbled on the lobe, then placed his lips gingerly on the boy’s cheek. “I’m with you. So you’re in?”

Eric gave a nod, and his warm gaze landed on the other man. “Yeah. I’m yours.”

Buddy felt full to the brim with elation as he and Eric  made out fiercely in the middle of the room, almost without caring that just about anybody could walk in and see. Buddy only wished he had said the words sooner. He had wanted the moment to be perfect, but in the end, it hadn’t mattered at all where or when he said it.

Because any moment with Eric would always be the perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been more than a month since I last posted and I hate that. But I am a university student and it's super fast paced here and hard to keep up with everything. I apologize for the delays, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you continue to enjoy the fic :) Thanks! I will always try my best to update as soon as it is possible for me :)


	14. The Deal

Eric considered himself lucky that no one had walked in the entire time he and Buddy were in his bed. 

Granted, they had gone no further than a heavy makeout session, but still. Eric sat up and straightened out his ruffled clothes and hair. His insides felt so fluffy and warm, he didn’t want it to leave him. 

“Well, that was...um,” Eric began with a giggle.

Buddy chuckled, then leaned forward and pecked Eric’s rosy cheek. “Amazing, you mean? Because I felt that.”

From the contentment in his eyes and the flush on his face, Eric had no doubt that Buddy felt just as lively as he did. 

But when his gaze landed on the disarray of papers stacked messily on his desk, Eric was reminded of the thing he was about to ask Buddy before his declaration of--

_ Love. He loves me. _

His body tingled with affection for the other man, but he needed to shake it off. It wasn’t that Eric was angry with Buddy for going through his things, just...bashful. And kind of amused, he guessed.

“So, uh, Buddy?” Eric asked nervously.

Buddy’s figure seemed to freeze from Eric’s tone. “Yeah?”

And his voice also sounded like he knew what was coming.

“I saw Laurie downstairs. Heard you had a good talk?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah.” Buddy smiled. “She’s great.”

“Yeah? That’s nice. She said she thinks that about you too. And also that she caught you going through all the stuff on my desk.” Eric slid that last part in fairly quick, aware of the flustered heat rising in his face. 

Buddy’s grin fell. “Right,” he replied, embarrassed. “S-Sorry, but I just noticed some...I mean, your drawings are super cool though! You’re like, a real artist, a-and you’re funny too and I just couldn’t help but keep...you know--” He cleared his throat and his ears burned red. “Yeah, never mind, sorry,” he mumbled.

“No, no, I’m not mad or anything. It’s just…did you see, like...all of it?”

Buddy nodded without a word, his eyes avoiding Eric’s.

“Oh.” Eric’s face burned as red as Buddy’s ears. “No, I just...I wasn’t ready to show--”

“No, I’m sorry,” Buddy insisted. “I shouldn’t have been going through your things in the first place…”

“Nah, let’s call it even.” Eric laughed.

Buddy bit back a smirk. “You have talent you know.”

Eric blinked. “What?”

Buddy leaned in, his face inches away from his. “Mhm. Lots of it. Great eye for detail...and a hot imagination.” Buddy ran a hand up Eric’s thigh.

Eric shuddered, gazing intently at the hunger in his lover’s eyes. 

“You thought of me. And other things, apparently.” Buddy chuckled.

Eric scoffed. “What, did you think you’d zap out of my mind once you left?”

Buddy smiled, stroking a finger down Eric’s cheek to his jaw. 

Eric closed his eyes, his mind soothed. “You really think I have talent?”

“It’s obvious. If anybody else saw, they’d know it too.”

Eric pulled him in for a kiss. He had never planned on showing anyone his art, particularly the erotic ones, but it had been forever since he’d been complimented like this on something he’d created himself. And coming from Buddy, the praise meant the world to Eric.

The beep of his watch signaled them that it was time for Eric to get ready for work. Eric groaned in annoyance.

Buddy just sighed. “That’s ok. I should go too. I have--” He grumbled, “--homework.”

Eric scoffed. “Yeah, that’ll be a treat once I start school again. Homework.” 

_ That is, if I even get to go to school at all. _

“I’ll ask my mom when it’ll be a good time for you to come over,” Buddy said.

“Cool, I’ll walk you down.”

Leading the way, Eric guided Buddy down the stairs, all while Buddy kept making suggestive remarks about Eric and his sensual art skills.

“Would you shut up?” Eric giggled, relieved that the living room was empty. “Someone might hear!”

“Man that’s a wicked stain,” Buddy pointed out. He and Eric stared at the soiled carpet for moment, chortling. 

They had almost reached the bottom step when Donna intercepted them from the den. She had her coat on, and her mouth was set in a grim line. Her hand had reached the doorknob first, but she paused when she saw Eric and Buddy approach.

The delighted grin vanished from Eric’s face, and his heart began to pulse rapidly. “Donna…”

Her face expressionless, Donna yanked open the front door, stomped out, then slammed it shut behind her for good measure.

* * *

 

“Hey, Eric? Yeah, I’m gonna have to kick your ass,” was the first thing Eric heard when he walked into Point Place Hotel’s greasy and unsanitary kitchen. 

Kelso stood by the griddle holding a spatula and sporting his most stupid grin yet. Whatever he was cooking--Eric couldn’t tell--was burnt black, and the smell of unappetizing charred meat permeated the entire kitchen. Kelso didn’t seem to care though, as his grin widened when Eric rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Kelso,” he replied.  _ I’m in too good of a mood to let you ruin it, like you ruin everything else around here. _

“Nah, I’m serious man,” Kelso said. “Since Hyde can’t because of his broken leg--”

“It isn’t broken, the skin is just torn off.”

“Whatever, same thing. Anyway, since he’s all mopey and hurt-y, he told me to do this for him.”

“Why?”

“Because now he’s gotta clean up his own blood off the carpet because of you.” Kelso almost turned his attention back to cooking his scorched food, but then he whirled back around and added, “Oh and also, if I don’t do it, then once he’s better, he’ll kick MY ass along with yours. And I don’t want that.” 

“Great, can’t wait,” Eric responded sardonically. “It’s his own damn fault anyway.”

Kelso chuckled. “True. But man, I wish I was there when you burned Jackie. That must have been fucking hilarious!”

Eric pursed his lips, trying not to make his pleasure obvious.  _ Yeah it wasn’t that funny then, but I gotta admit, it is pretty funny now.  _

But his simper quickly transformed into a glare when the burning smell struck his nose again. “Kelso, geez would you throw that out already?!” he shouted.

Kelso plainly flipped the coal-like meat onto the other side like it was no biggie. “What do you mean? Roy told me to do it like this.”

“He couldn’t have!”

“Well he did!” Kelso protested. 

“Roy!” Eric hissed out the kitchen window. 

Roy, who seemed like he was arguing with a pretty, yet displeased, female guest (or rather,  _ she _ was snarling at Roy while he just stood there staring at her and sweating, hardly listening to a word she said), caught Eric’s eye and told the woman he was sorry and that he had to go check on something “urgent”.

The woman sniffed, then with a scowl, muttered, “Urgent? Hmph, seems like it. Smells like the damn hotel’s catching on fire.”

The few other guests around her agreed with their noses scrunched. Someone mumbled, “It’s awful. I wanna get outta here.”

Roy laughed miserably. “Haha, yes. Excuse me.” He darted back into the kitchen. “Oh god, what is THAT?!” He stared at Kelso’s failed creations in horrific disbelief. “Turn that stove OFF!”

Kelso did as he was told, but then argued, “Roy, I was just doing what you said, and you SAID to keep flipping until it was browned and well done.”

Roy’s eyes widened further. “Yes. Browned!” With a fork, he jabbed at a piece and held it up. “Does THIS chicken look  _ browned _ ?”

“That was  _ chicken _ ?!” Eric exclaimed.

For a moment, Kelso simply stared off, dumbly. Then he shrugged. “Hey I wouldn’t know, I don’t cook a whole lot. I mean, hey--” He let out a laugh of encouragement. “--at least it’s well done.”

“Kelso,” Eric said, “no one’s gonna eat this.”

“And they’re all waiting out there!” Roy cried. “Where is everything else?!”

“What everything else?” Kelso replied.

“The soup! The pasta? Salad?! Oh god, Kelso, was THIS all you were doing?” Roy yelled, exasperated.

Eric turned back to take a glimpse at the sink. The dishes were piled high. One wrong move and multiple plates would topple over in shatters.

“Roy, we really need another man in here,” Eric stated.

“Yes,” Roy agreed, “we need Hyde!”

Eric resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.  _ No. We could do better than Hyde...couldn’t we? _

As shitty as this restaurant was, Hyde did do a decent job of keeping things running in the kitchen. It wasn’t that he fucked up the food per se, but the menu itself was just utter crap. Hyde had once tried getting the owner to change it, but he had almost been fired for the suggestion. 

“Ok, well he’s not here,” Eric said. “And Roy, even if he was, we’re still struggling to keep up. You have got to get more guys in here for this shift.”

Roy thought about it, his expression worried like it was a decision that would cost him his life. “I don’t know how the big boss is gonna take it, but I could ask him.” He took a deep breath and peeked out the kitchen window, only to be glared back at by the woman who had been chewing him out earlier. 

“Oh god,” Roy mumbled. “Look at her. Enough to give any man whiplash.”

Eric sighed. “Yeah. I’ll take it from here then.”

“Alright. Table four’s still waiting.” He yanked a piece of blackened chicken meat away from Kelso before he could put it in his mouth. “Oh and you were late by the way,” Roy added as an afterthought.

Ignoring him, Eric snatched the pad and pen from the counter and left the kitchen only to be greeted by a bunch of sour looks. 

_ You know, you really don’t HAVE to eat here. Just a suggestion, _ Eric felt like telling them all. 

He squared his shoulders and walked up to the elderly couple seated at table four. 

“Hello sir, ma’am. I’m Eric, and I will be your waiter for today--”

“Took ya long enough,” the old man grouched. His wife nodded in agreement. 

Eric bit his tongue.  _ There goes my tip money….oh who am I kidding, I wasn’t getting any anyway. _

“Are you ready to order?” he asked.

“We’ve been ready,” the wife answered haughtily, “for twenty whole minutes!”

“Hm that’s very nice, now what would you like?” Eric muttered, only half listening as he clicked his pen open and got ready to write.

“ _ Excuse _ me?” the woman replied.

“What?” It took only a second for him to register his blunder. “Oh...oh I’m sorry. I...that must have been really hard for you.” For some reason, Eric had this very strong urge to laugh. The urge was so hard to resist that he seriously couldn’t help letting a light giggle slip out. 

The old couple stared at him, aghast.

Eric shook his head. He knew he was acting like a piece of shit, but his smile wouldn’t fully go away. “Right so, what would you like?”

“Wow!” a new voice shrilled across the room, one that made the invisible hairs on the back of Eric’s neck stand. “As a waiter who is supposed to be providing excellent and diligent service to the hotel’s guests, that was  _ extremely _ rude of you. So much so that I just may have to report your negligence to my father.” She paused for effect, then with an extra wide cheshire smile, added, “Actually...I think I  _ will _ . He is the  _ owner _ of this hotel after all.”

The old woman and her husband smiled widely at the petite blonde standing near the entrance. The rest of the room erupted into claps. 

Eric blushed, his shock quickly turning to embarrassment. “Sap--I mean, Ellen?” he squeaked.

Ellen Sanders--short, blonde, and unpleasantly mushy--strode forward. She wore a frilly pink dress, a white fur coat, and her curls were tied to the side of her head with a large bow as pink as the rest of her. Childish, obnoxious. Sappy.

Sappy stood in front of Eric now, her leering face tilted upward to glare him in the eye. “We’ve met before. Do you remember?”

Eric nodded. As much as he wanted to smack the stupid grin off her mouth, Sappy was still the big boss’ kid. And he’d just screwed up right in front of her.

“Um, Ellen I--” Eric stammared.

“It’s Miss Sanders.”

“...What?”

“You can call me Miss Sanders.”

Eric frowned in confusion. “But...but that’s not what I called you last time?” Last time she was here, Sappy had overenthusiastically insisted that everyone call her by her name. 

Ellen nodded and in a tone that was both crisp and honeyed, replied, “Well now you’re going to call me Miss Sanders. Got that?”

Eric’s heart sank at the titters of the guests behind him. “Ok...Miss Sanders--” The blush on his face grew stronger when he heard someone giggling. “I-I don’t know if you remember my name. It’s--”

“I know who you are, Eric Forman.” Her smile stretched. “You haven’t been easy for me to forget.”

* * *

 

Buddy stood and stretched his back. He had been doing his English homework on his bed for over three hours and desperately needed a break. It was due tomorrow morning, but luckily he’d gotten it half-way done through a whole lot of bullshitting.

He went downstairs to see what his mother was up to. She’d been busy with a guest after Buddy had come back from Eric’s house, but now she sat alone in the den having coffee and cookies while reading  _ Cosmo _ . Buddy assumed his father was still at the office, working late as usual.

_ Great, I can ask her now! _

“Ma?” 

His mother turned around and smiled. “Hey honey, how was your first day of freedom?”

Buddy laughed as he entered the den and sat on the couch near her. “Perfect.”  _ Better than perfect, actually. _

His mom smirked. “Oh, I see that huge grin on your face. How’s Eric doing, then?” 

Buddy chuckled. “He’s fine, yeah. Uh, actually--” He cleared his throat. “--I kinda wanted to talk to you about that.”

“What is it?” She placed the magazine on the table next to her and offered Buddy a cookie. “Did you want some coffee too?”

“Sure.”

“Sylvia!” 

The maid hurried over, and at her mistress’ request, brought Buddy a steaming mug of coffee. 

“So, remember how you said you wouldn’t mind having Eric over some time?” 

“Yes I do.”

“Great! So, what do you think about Saturday night then?” Buddy asked, eagerly.

“ _ This  _ upcoming Saturday night?”

“That’s the one. Eric’s off work then.”

His mother smiled sweetly at him. “Of course. I can arrange dinner then.”

“Cool,” Buddy replied, greatly relieved. 

Her gaze locked on him, and her smile hinted a slight tease. “So…?”

Buddy sipped his coffee. “What?” he said, feigning innocence.

“You know,” his mother responded with a chuckle. “You and Eric. What’s been going on there?”

Buddy felt himself blush. “Ma.”

She raised a brow.

Buddy sighed. “Well, we’re…” He lowered his voice. “I guess you could say we’ve gotten...closer in a way.”

“Ok honey,” she said, holding up both hands. “I really don’t need to know all of  _ that _ \--”

“Mom!”

“You were protected weren’t you? Or was he? Oh--” His mother stuttered, and her cheeks flushed pink. “Never  _ mind _ , I really  _ shouldn’t _ know--”

Buddy’s face flamed as he burst into laughter. “Mom NO! God!” 

His mother laughed too. 

“No we just…” Buddy took a deep breath and set his coffee on the table. “We know where we stand with each other. I want him and…” Buddy smiled. “...he wants me.”

_ He loves me back.  _ The thought of this afternoon made Buddy warm and tingly.

His mother, however, seemed concerned. “And what about the engagement?”

Buddy stayed quiet.

“Oh sweetie,” his mother spoke sympathetically. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Mom,” Buddy warned.

She sat up straighter. “Buddy, I know you care about him, but I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, alright?” he snapped. “He wants this as much as I do. It’s just…” Buddy grit his teeth, feeling almost helpless at the enormous amount of baggage that came with this.

“I understand,” she said quietly. “Honestly, if your father ever finds out about…” Her lip quivered, and Buddy felt a pang in his gut.

“I don’t wanna talk about this.”

“Buddy I’m being serious. If he can’t find a way to commit to you, and only you, then...well, it won’t end well for either of you. And I don’t want to see my little baby in that sort of pain.”

Buddy rolled his eyes. “I’m not a ‘little baby’.”

“Yes you are, you are my miracle.” She held up a finger to stop him before he started. “Hey! Don’t argue with me on that.”

Buddy gave a chuckle, but he knew his mother was right, and the fact worried him. As much as he wanted to continue living in the present, he knew the future would be coming fast. 

Four more months fast, to be precise.

* * *

 

Eric stared at Sappy, bewildered at what she’d just said.

“Um, can we--” He pointed behind him. “Can we maybe talk somewhere else, I mean--” Eric laughed awkwardly, his shoulders bouncing in a shrug.

“Fine,” Sappy replied lightly.

But when Eric began walking back to the kitchen, presuming Sappy would follow, she called out, “But only after you finish taking this poor couple’s orders first! Shame on you!”

Eric felt heat crawl into his face once more as he apologized and headed back to table four, where the old couple sat clucking their tongues. 

“Oh he’s so gonna get fired,” a guy two tables over whispered.

Eric wanted to strangle the bitch as she stood there, happily watching his humiliation.

“Eric, what’s taking you so--Oh Ellen!” Roy squeaked from the kitchen doorway. 

Sappy nodded. “Hello Roy. It’s very nice to see you again.”

“It is?” Roy said, incredulously.

Eric’s head rushed as he took the couple’s order as quickly as he could. Some guests had had enough of waiting and began leaving the restaurant, spitting curses at Roy on the way out.

Roy turned a bright shade of red as Sappy’s smile tensed. 

“Alright, two clam chowders and soft bread on the side,” Eric relayed the order back to the couple. “Will that be all?”

The old couple nodded begrudgingly, and Eric hurried off to the kitchen to get some glasses and a pitcher of water. This time, Sappy followed him.

“Aw hey it’s you!” Kelso said between bites of the charcoal chicken. “What was your name again…? Sue or something right?”

“Kelso,” Eric hissed. “Shut. Up.”

Sappy gaped at the burnt food on the stove and the messy state of the kitchen. Roy blubbered off to the side, by the chopping block. 

“Oh my goodness,” she practically shrieked, “what in the world HAPPENED in here?!”

Eric didn’t stick around to hear the answer. He left the kitchen with the tray of glasses and water pitcher, wondering what brought Sappy’s presence to the hotel today. Was she here just to play “boss” again? 

Maybe. Yet something itched at Eric about Sappy’s demeanor. It was the same as the last time he’d seen her, but at the same time, it wasn’t. There was something off, like she was here for a very specific reason. A reason that she clearly didn’t like.

 

**_“You haven’t been easy for me to forget.”_ **

 

What the hell was that supposed to mean?  _ And the way she said it too... _

Whatever it was, Eric couldn’t risk losing his job. Wedding or no wedding this summer, he needed it for school, for his future away from Point Place. 

With a deep, shaking breath, Eric walked back into the kitchen. 

Roy was gone.

Kelso too.

The only one present was Sappy. There was something unnatural about her eyes. They were characteristically bright and large, but atypically edgy too. She  _ looked _ happy enough, but it was like a mask cracking, and underneath, any minute now, could reveal something entirely savage. Monstrous. It made Eric’s spine tingle. His legs told him to run, but the most he could do was take a step back just as she took one forward.

“M-Miss Sanders,” Eric mumbled. “Is there something that you needed from me?”

“Yes,” she answered straight away. “I need you to stay away.”

Eric frowned. “Huh?”

“Stay away from what’s mine.” Her grin widened and Eric swore he saw her eye twitch.

_ Man, this girl is freakishly insane. As if being a nuisance wasn’t already enough! _

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ll out you.”

“Sorry?”

“I’ve been watching you.” Sappy’s voice was soft, but grew higher in pitch. “You’re the reason why he’s been like this. It’s because of... _ you _ and what you are.” She was speaking to him like he was as nasty as the splatters of mold between the tile floor.

Eric’s heart thumped.  _ What is she getting at?  _

“Who’s he?” Eric whispered, afraid to hear the answer he so clearly knew.

Sappy’s pink cheeks grew even pinker. “Buddy Morgan,” she said. 

It was like she had dropped an anvil on him. Eric swallowed, feeling the hot beads of sweat form on his head. “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It was the best he could come up with: a pathetic denial.

Sappy giggled. “Oh no no. You can’t hide it from me. You may be a homo, but you are NOT turning my Buddy into one too.” 

Eric’s blood ran cold. He opened his mouth, fruitlessly searching for a defense. There was none. They’d been caught, by the last person they’d ever expect.

“He’s not yours,” Eric shot back, impulsively. He wanted to kick himself for admitting it, but Ellen “Sappy” Sanders was a psycho and a stalker. There was no use hiding what she herself had already seen. 

She giggled again. “Oh yes he is. And if you don’t stay away, I’ll have you fired.”

“What?!”

“That’s right. And everyone will know about you. Your friends, your parents, your neighborhood, your church, your school, I’ll tell everyone!” Her face brightened like she was giving Eric the best news he’ll ever hear.

Eric wanted to hurl. He leaned on the counter, clutching his stomach. “No…no…”

“But I won’t,” Sappy said, softening. “I’ll keep your secret, and I won’t tell Daddy about your negligence today. As long as you keep your distance, everything will be fine. I promise you.”

Eric wanted to spit in her face. But he was too numb to even look at her properly. 

“Do we have a deal then?” she asked.

His eyes prickled and his throat clogged. “But he…” he croaked, “...he’s not yours.”

“DO WE...have a deal?”

Eric flinched. He couldn’t say yes. He could NEVER say yes to that. But to save himself for the time being, he gave her a nod so slight, he was hardly sure he actually did it. 

It was good enough for Sappy though, because she perked right up and became her fully cheerful self again. “Oh good! Thanks so much! I was worried I’d have to be mean but I’m so glad I don’t! I really hate being a total meanie.”

Eric nodded again, his mind gone. A tear droplet ran down his face and splashed onto the metal countertop.

“Oh I should go get the cook and Roy back in here. That clam chowder isn’t gonna make itself.” She laughed. “Oh, I didn’t see that man with the frizzy hair in here today. Hm, maybe he took the day off?”

A soft sob escaped Eric as silent tears continued streaming down his cheeks. 

Sappy smiled at him. “You’re doing such a great job here by the way. I can talk to Daddy about getting you a raise.” She flashed her teeth. “Just as long as you remember our agreement, I’ll see what I can do. ‘Kay?”

Eric let out another sob, and she decided to take that as a yes. 

“Perfect,” she said. “Everything’s settled. Have a nice night then, Eric!”

When she finally skipped out of the kitchen, Eric practically fell forward in a rush to the bathroom. He didn’t think he had ever cried so hard in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how are you all doing? :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know last one we ended with a super positive note, and now we just have more piles of crap piling on Eric's plate. Let's hope he can find some way out of this, for both his and Buddy's sake :(


	15. Not Alone

Another damn note stuck to his windshield. Buddy snatched it off and tossed it, not bothering to read, or even know, the contents. The wind blew the little note back and by a glimpse, Buddy saw that there hadn’t been anything to read at all. A pink stained kiss was all the note was. Buddy groaned. He needed to have a serious talk with Ellen soon. Someday, he would. 

But today wasn’t the day.

Buddy sighed and pulled out of the lot. He needed to get his classes over with before heading off to meet Lexi for lunch. He had tried calling Eric this morning to tell him it was on for the weekend, but Mrs. Forman had picked up instead. Though disappointed, he remained courteous. Buddy had wanted to hear the obvious excitement in Eric’s voice; he adored the sound of it. Of course, Buddy also needed to relay another plan for them after the dinner was over, one that involved him taking Eric back to his studio so they could get some  _ much _ deserved alone time…

From the next lane over, a white sports car sped up to the Trans Am. Their windows were down, and Buddy recognized the male driver and passenger as students from his college. They honked at him and laughed.

“Fowever Buddy!” the passenger shouted in a high pitched voice.

“Mine fowevah!” the driver squealed, just as stupid.

The men sped up, howling as they did. Buddy frowned, bewildered, as he continued getting honks and shouts from passing drivers. And then, it dawned on him.

_ No...she didn’t. _

Buddy’s face burned as he hurriedly changed lanes to pull over, receiving an angry honk from a car he almost hit in the process. He scrambled out and went to investigate the trunk, praying he was wrong. Praying that those guys (and the others) had simply known his name by chance. Praying that he wouldn’t find--

A pastel pink banner that said “You’re mine forever Buddy!” in bright white letters attached neatly to the Trans Am’s trunk. Buddy laughed miserably. She had even painted little hearts all over the place--along with a giant red one next to his name and before the word “You’re”--in case her fucked-up message wasn’t  _ extra _ clear enough already…

Another honk and a hoot. Buddy ripped the banner off, furiously tore it to shreds, then stomped on it, not caring that he looked like a crazy person. Because the girl he’s dealing with now was a million times crazier. 

_ Oh I’m gonna have to talk to her all right. _

Buddy ran a hand through his hair, glaring at the mess he had made on the street because of her.

_ Soon. _

* * *

 

It was early afternoon when Eric finally dragged himself out of bed. Schatzi stirred from the foot of it, then jumped off, whimpering from being disturbed from his nap. Wordlessly, Eric picked up the pup and gently placed him back on the covers with an aimless pet to the head. 

Last night had been almost sleepless, and when Eric did manage to sleep, his dreams had been filled with images of Sappy Sanders--literally bug-eyed with a wide feline grin--saying over and over in a voice pitched so high Eric had to slam his hands over his ears: “STAY AWAY FROM HIM. HE’S MINE. STAY AWAY. HE’S MINE. HE’S MINE.”

The smile had grown wider and wider every time she spoke. Her eyes threatened death. Her disgusting pink nails dug into Buddy’s arm and dragged him further and further away. Buddy fought her, but it was useless. She hardly stirred, her determination outweighing his fists. This monster, so much tinier than he, yet ferociously stronger, mercilessly dragged Buddy away. He shouted, “Eric!  _ Do _ something!!” 

As for Eric? He couldn’t move. He was literally glued to a wall; Sappy had forced him to stay put. She knew she couldn’t trust him. The pink glob held Eric in place and no amount of thrashing would do anything. 

“Eric,” he heard Buddy’s gasp, “why couldn’t you just choose…?” The voice faded out. 

This was his fault. Eric was certain of it. He was letting this happen, too much of a coward to break free. Any person with the strength could have ripped himself out of the glob to save their love. Eric simply didn’t have it. Was too afraid of it. 

The wall was cracking, and so was he. Eric shrieked. Fear, humiliation, outcast, laughter, a shattered diamond, a dilapidated basement, a burnt kitchen, Sappy casually holding a knife by the chopping block, staring at Eric like she couldn’t understand why he’d be scared.

And the fatal whisper,  _ “Why couldn’t you choose….?”  _ finally ripped him to shreds.

Eric awoke multiple times throughout the night, panting and sweating profusely. Shamefully, the nightmares always brought Eric to tears again. 

An hour after Sappy had left the kitchen that night, Kelso and Roy had stopped arguing long enough to notice that there was something wrong with their waiter. Eric’s face was splotchy, and it was no secret that he  _ had _ been crying. Also, he smelled of puke, as Kelso had so gracefully pointed out. But he was still serious enough to ask his friend what was going on. 

Eric refused to answer. One more word and he’d be a mess of tears again. In the end, Roy sent Eric home, writing him off as sick, and took over as waiter. As Eric climbed into the Cruiser (still not totally free from Jackie and Hyde’s vandalism, but almost), he wondered why Roy would bother. Many of the customers had left, including the nasty old couple Eric had to serve, Kelso couldn’t juggle washing dishes and cooking, and Roy couldn’t handle serving. Eric just wanted the damn place to go under already. What was the point? What was the point of anything anymore?

Without Buddy, there was no point. 

Eric couldn’t believe how the night had warped the way it had. Buddy had told Eric he loved him, that he wanted to be with him. They would both find a way. Sure, Eric had obstacles (his own self included), but it would be managed. It had to be.

Now, everything paled in comparison to what Sappy would do if she found Eric a toe too close to  _ her _ love.

Eric hugged Schatzi. “What do I do?” he whispered. He could only imagine the heart-stopping shock once Sappy told Buddy how things would be from here on out. He couldn’t have that happen. Neither of them would! 

“What are we gonna do?” Eric whispered again, seeing Buddy’s distraught face in front of him. He reached for the mirage, but it vanished, like everything good in Eric’s life. 

* * *

 

“Oh now there you are,” Kitty said in a disapproving tone. “You’ve been doing so well in the mornings and here you are again, sleeping in past noon.”

Eric slumped into the kitchen, only because his hunger had become too much to bear any longer. Otherwise, he’d still be buried under the covers chest-deep in anxiety.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, opening the cabinet to get the jar of peanut butter, then the fridge to take out the strawberry jelly and the carton of milk.

After a moment, his mother asked, “Is something the matter?”

Eric merely glimpsed at her before taking two slices of bread out of the package and placing them in the toaster. “No.”

“You look exhausted. And don’t give me the ‘I was working all night’ excuse because I heard you come home early.” She forced her son to face her, then reached up to put her hand on his forehead.

Eric gently pushed her palm away. “Mom I’m fine,” he muttered.

“You don’t look fine. And you don’t sound fine either.” Kitty gazed at him with motherly concern. “Honey, talk to me.”

Eric shook his head dismissively. Talking would only bring anguish, and he didn’t want his mom (or anyone who walked in for that matter) to see him like that.

“Does this have anything to do with Buddy, by chance?”

Eric jolted, shocked that she had thought to ask about  _ Buddy _ of all people and not, say, Donna or Hyde. “What?!”  _ Does Mom know? How does she know? Did that bitch tell everyone already? _

Kitty chuckled. “My, now that sure got your attention. I only ask because he called for you this morning.”

Eric’s heart leaped. “This  _ morning _ ?”

“Yes.” Kitty squinted suspiciously. “So it is him isn’t it? Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“What did he say?” Eric said, ignoring her questions. 

Kitty stared at him for a moment, then sighed. “Well, you’ll need to call him back for that one. But otherwise, he was very lovely to talk to over the phone. So courteous.” She giggled. “You don’t get a lotta that from kids his age these days.”

Eric nodded, his shoulders slightly relaxing. “Ok but...how did he sound? Like, sad? Happy?...”

“He sounded fine. Normal.” Kitty placed her hands on her hips, her face radiating suspicion. “Why?”

“Oh...never mind. It’s nothing.” Eric went back to preparing his PB&J.  _ Good. She didn’t get to him yet.  _ “I’ll call him back,” he said, pouring himself a glass of milk. 

“So you’re not fighting with him, or worse?”

“No. We’re fine. I’m just…” Eric needed to think of something to appease his mother’s ever growing curiosity. “I’m tired. I kinda messed up an order at work yesterday, and I felt bad about wasting the customer’s time. It’s fine. I’ll get over it.”  _ There. That should do it.  _ Of course Eric couldn’t care less about that old man and his hag from last night, but it was still a good lie embedded with the truth. 

And it worked. Kitty’s demeanor grew soft and she ruffled her son’s hair as he sat down to eat. “Aw honey, of course you’ll be fine. Everybody makes little mistakes here and there, even me. Why, just last week at the hospital I walked into Doctor Stewart in the middle of giving a patient a full body exam.” She laughed. “I mixed up the paperwork and went into the wrong room. Oh dear, I’ve never seen him so mad. He actually yelled at me. Right in front of the darn patient.” Her laughter was strained, as it usually was whenever anything stressed her out or upset her. “...Of course, _ my  _ mistake wasn’t as bad as the time  _ he _ mixed up important blood samples. The bastard.” Kitty shook her head and smiled cheerfully. “See? Nothing to get upset over.”

Eric chuckled and took a bite of his sandwich. Despite everything, his mother had managed to make him feel slightly better about his own foul-up. Stopping all chit-chat, Eric ate fast. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

 

Buddy banged on the door until Lexi flung it open, his pale and narrow face scrunched with contempt.

“What the fuck?” Lexi said hoarsely. His hazel eyes were dull and baggy, his blond hair looked frazzled, and he hadn’t gotten out of his striped pj pants and white tank, even though it was already past noon. The guy looked like total shit.

Buddy barged into the apartment regardless. “What do you mean ‘what the fuck?’ I thought we were going out?” He paced the room, his mind yet on more important issues than whether or not Lexi was ready to eat. 

Lexi shut the door, his movements sluggish. “Oh, yeah.”

“Oh yeah? You said you were down just yesterday when I called. You hungover or something, man?”

“Sorta.”

Buddy stopped, for a minute forgetting his own troubles, and stared. Whenever Lexi was hungover, he usually wasn’t this moody. Something was off. “...Hey. What happened?”

Lexi shrugged and slumped into the recliner. “Brandon dumped me. That’s all.”

It clicked. Buddy sat himself down on the couch cushion nearest the recliner, feeling sorry for the other man. His conversations with Lexi had indicated that this was coming, but breakups were going to be hard no matter what. 

“That’s too bad, man,” Buddy said. He wasn’t  _ too _ sorry however. This Brandon guy Lexi had been seeing for a couple months was bad news. However much it hurt, this was for the best. Lexi deserved better than an asshole like him. “How’d it happen?”

Lexi scoffed miserably. “That dick kept wanting an open relationship. That’s how it happened.” His voice broke as he continued on, “We fought over it again a couple days ago. And when I went to his place last night I...I found--he was with--” He broke into sobs, and Buddy knelt down next to the recliner to soothe his friend. He could only imagine, as a gay man himself, the pain and hopelessness of a betrayal like this. As if finding a man wasn’t hard enough already, but falling into a trap like this? Buddy wished he could throttle the dillhole for hurting Lexi. His mind suddenly flew to Eric, and he shuddered. Losing Eric for good was something he did  _ not _ want to imagine...

Lexi leaned forward and pulled Buddy into a needy hug, his cries muffled into his shirt.

“Shh, hey hey,” Buddy cooed, stroking the back of Lexi’s head. “Take it easy. You know, he can fuck whatever dude he wants. He’s not worth shit to anyone.”

“I-I thought he was it,” Lexi whimpered. “I wanted him to be it for me. He was perfect.”

Buddy traced his hand along Lexi’s back. “No man, he clearly wasn’t. You’ll do better. I swear it.”

“With who?” Lexi pulled back to glare at him. “Who else is there for me? I can’t just pick any guy off the street. I can only dream it was that fucking easy!”

Buddy smirked. “Don’t we all?”

Lexi frowned deeply. “Yeah right. I’m not as lucky as you Buddy. You’ve got a man...sort of.”

Now it was Buddy’s turn to frown. “Sort of?”

“You’re with a guy who’s engaged to some bitch. It’s not gonna be long before that shit hits the fan.”

Buddy understood that Lexi was still heartbroken over this damn breakup, but that didn’t mean he could act like this to the only person trying to be here for him. “Dude, don’t even talk alright. You guys moved fast. You just met him and now you’ve already got keys to each other’s places. Which by the way, I hope you’ll change the lock now.”

“I will, you don’t have to fucking tell me!” Lexi replied indignantly. “And you know what I did with his key? I shoved it into that slut’s mouth and left, that’s what I did!”

Buddy gaped. “You didn’t.”

Lexi pulled down his tank top to show the red scratch mark on his chest. “His nails were pretty long. Typical.” He sighed, his face pink with shame. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m still here.”

Lexi managed a small smile, and Buddy couldn’t help but soften. Despite how crappy he looked right now, Lexi was still a pretty boy. That Brandon was nothing but a fool.

“What did he look like?” Buddy asked.

“Who? The skank? Ugly. Like an ugly girl.”

“Yikes.”

“The guy’s mouth started bleeding. I shoved those keys in hard. Brandon wasn’t happy.” He chuckled. “What a shitface.”

Buddy couldn’t help but laugh a little too. “You really really need to get those locks changed. Like, today. Let your roommate know.”

“Yeah.”

Buddy smiled sympathetically. “And there are good guys out there. They’re just hiding like us is all. You’ll find someone worth your while.”

“I know.” Lexi gently touched Buddy’s hand. “Thanks.”

Buddy nodded, satisfied that this whole ordeal would soon be put behind them. That is until Lexi, in one desperate move, got in Buddy’s face. Literally.

As soon as their lips touched, Buddy yanked back. “Whoa, what the hell are you  _ doing? _ !”  _ No, no, no, no, no! _

Lexi almost seemed like he would cry again. “Buddy this is STUPID! We’ve had each other this whole time and things were so good when we were together! I don’t need to hide anything when I’m with you. God, why did we ever stop?!”

“Because we said we wanted to be friends!”  _ Where the fuck was this coming from? _

“No, YOU wanted to be friends! I always wanted  _ you _ !”

“Idiot! I’m with Eric! I’ve always wanted  _ Eric _ !”

Lexi sneered, his face red and his eyes wet. “Are you really? Don’t call me an idiot. I’m not the one who’s trying to fuck with an engaged straight dude!”

Buddy clenched his fist, his blood rushing to his head. He wanted to add another scar, this time to Lexi’s face! “You really are a fucking idiot. After everything I told you about him...after you JUST said you were sorry--”

“Fine! But I don’t care! What I’m saying is still the truth! He’s no good! He still hasn’t left her and he’s not going to! Sounds like nothing but a damn pussyfoot to me--”

Buddy smacked his old friend across the face. Lexi stumbled back, stunned. 

“Fuck you,” Buddy growled lowly. “You don’t know a damn thing about him. Or about us. I already told him I love him, and he loves me. Which was what I wanted to talk to you about before you went on a hissy fit.”

Lexi blinked out a crestfallen tear. His cheek where Buddy had hit him was still red, and had grown darker after hearing the confession of love. 

“You’re like a kid. You don’t know what you want. If anyone’s being a pussyfoot, it’s you.” Buddy strode toward the door, no longer wanting to talk about lunch, his lover, or even bringing up Ellen. Those issues were meant to be talked about with a friend, and Lexi was no longer acting like one. 

“Talk to me after you get your shit together,” he added as he opened the door and shut it behind him, leaving Lexi inside, speechless.

* * *

 

He wasn’t home. 

Eric had tried calling, but Buddy wasn’t home.

Duh. It was a school day. Not having  _ been _ in school for so long, Eric tended to forget these things. He felt like crawling back into bed and sleeping until it was time to go to work. But there were chores he just had to do if he wanted to keep his face clean of  _ another _ scar. The one Hyde had socked onto his cheek was still annoyingly there, bringing Eric’s mood down worse whenever he glimpsed himself in the mirror. And with no bedroom door to protect him, Red would surely barge in and yank Eric out by the boxers if he wanted to. The thought pissed Eric off as he got dressed without his door’s added privacy. But in the end, he guessed it didn’t matter. There was hardly a way to get back at Red for the door, but Hyde had suffered some karma. So there was that. 

With his mind still on Buddy, Eric drifted downstairs and went out the backdoor near the dining room. His tasks were to pull the weeds and clean out the gutters. Mundane, yet a pain in the ass with Red’s constant disapproving mutters behind him. Eric had just gathered his tools when he heard the midget’s voice from beyond the garage door. 

“Hello Mrs. Forman, Mr. Forman. A pleasure to see you both on this fine day.”

Eric snickered. Mitch sounded so stupid. But then, he almost always sounded stupid.

Red, likely feeling the same way, grunted, “You’re a weird kid, you know that?”

Eric heard his mother chuckle and respond, “Oh shut it, Red. It is a pleasure to see you as well, Mitch.”

Eric dropped his tools on the grass outside and headed to the driveway, in time to this weird little exchange:

“You know Mrs. Forman, I almost didn’t recognize you there.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, for a minute I thought you might have been Laurie. I mean, I have to say--” He gave her a comical shrug. “--you look almost as youthful as your daughter.”

Kitty smiled bright and wide, her hands clasped together in hope. “Really?”

Red smirked, half his focus on fixing whatever was under the hood of the Toyota. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he muttered.

Kitty’s joy disappeared. “What?”

Red’s gaze landed on his angry wife for a second, then hardened on Mitch. “You see what you just caused?” 

Mitch caught Eric’s eye and grinned. Eric felt his lip twitch up as he approached.

“Hey buddy,” Mitch said with a wave. 

“Just so you know,” Kitty was yelling, “I have the skin of a twenty-five year old...who smokes!”

“No one said you didn’t honey!” Red called out as she stomped back into the house and slammed the sliding glass door behind her. “Damn it. You.” He pointed his wrench-occupied hand at Mitch. “Leave. Now.”

“Dad,” Eric groaned. 

Red glared his way, his face as hateful as his tone. “And as soon as you’re done with the weeds and the gutters, you can follow him out.” He turned back to the Toyota while muttering “dumb coward” under his breath, 

Eric sucked in a breath. Of course Red hadn’t forgotten his outburst in the kitchen the other day. Even knowing Eric hadn’t done wrong, the old man still thought of him as a coward. Eric lowered his head. His mother had been wrong. Red cared nothing for him.

“Uh, you know, Mr. Forman,” Mitch said, veering away from awkward territory, “I learned a little about cars from my uncle who used to fix tanks in Vietnam. Now that’s hero’s work: fixing machines that kill people you don’t agree with.” Eric perked up when Mitch sighed, almost forcefully, and shook his head in mock disappointment. “My only regret is that I haven’t had a chance to fight for my country.” 

This time, Eric really had trouble holding his laughter in.  _ You are so full of crap. _

But if Mitch was playing Red into allowing him to stay, it worked.

“Really?” Red replied, slightly impressed. He pointed his wrench at Eric. “Eric’s only regret is that he doesn’t live in space.”

The urge to laugh subsided. “That’s not my only regret,” Eric mumbled.

“Yeah,” Mitch added. “Just one of them.”

Eric tried to jab Mitch on the arm, only to be intercepted and poked by the midget instead. 

“Ow!” Eric yelped.

“Quit it!” Mitch yelled, even though Eric hadn’t even touched him. 

“Alright alright,” Red droned, now bored of their dumb antics. He pointed a thumb back at the house. “Get outta here. Eric, I expect your chores done by the end of the day.”

“Or you’re fired!” Mitch taunted.

Eric scowled, reminded of the time Red had literally fired him from Price Mart for getting engaged. “Trust me,” he grumbled, “he’s been there and done that.” 

“Then you’re grounded.”

“Shut up.”

“If you idiots don’t leave in the next five seconds, I’m shoving a foot in each of your asses.”

“Hey, I’m sure Eric would love tha--”

This time, Eric really did jab him. Hard. 

Mitch cried out, rubbing the sore in his arm. 

“What the hell?!” Eric hissed, heat spreading in his face.

“FIVE!” Red began. “Four--”

Eric grabbed the short redhead by his hurt limb and yanked him into the backyard, ignoring his protests along the way. Eric wished he had frogged the guy in the mouth instead.

He finally let go and faced Mitch, annoyed. “What the hell were you doing?”

Mitch rubbed his arm again, pouting. “I was just kidding! Jeez.”

“It’s not a joke! You can’t just tell…” Eric flung his arms around, trying to find the right words. “I mean, you can’t just...go around  _ saying _ stuff like that!”

Mitch shrugged. “Sorry.” He drew in a breath. “Damn Forman, I think I’m gonna bruise. Didn’t know your skinny arm would be that freaking strong.”

Eric stared at him. “Who told you?” he asked, his tone soft and tentative.

Mitch gazed back, for once looking serious. “So it’s true then.”

Eric lowered his eyes, feeling the warmth rise in his cheeks once more. “Amy, huh?” he responded, quietly.

Mitch nodded.

Eric didn’t know exactly how he should react. On one hand, he was terrified. This was Mitch for crying out loud! He had a mouth as big as Jackie’s--he could tell the wrong people! Eric had Sappy’s pepto-colored cloud hanging over him, he couldn’t have  _ this _ stressing him out more than he already was.

But on the other hand, Mitch wasn’t an enemy. Not really, not anymore. Maybe Eric could convince him not to tell. If convincing didn’t work, he’d beg. Maybe he’d have to take being blackmailed again. 

But how should he start? “Um,” Eric mumbled, “what are you going to do?”

Mitch was silent, thinking. Eric could feel his own head pound, and his breath shook, anticipating the worst.

Mitch relented, showing Eric a rare smile. “Nothing man. You’re safe.”

* * *

 

Eric went to meet Mitch in the basement after he had finished his chores. The two had come to an understanding, and Mitch was sincere in his word. He’d keep this secret. Or at least, Eric hoped he would. He’d been thoroughly surprised by Mitch today, fully expecting to be met with threats that plunged his life further into the toilet. But for now, he had an ally. A friend. 

Eric smiled as he opened the door. It was still hard trusting the guy completely, but at least he--

“AHK!” Eric shrieked as an enormous amount of pain shot through his shin. He kneeled over and practically fell to the floor.

“That’s from me and Steven stupid!” Jackie yelled above him. She dealt him another kick, this time to his side. It wasn’t as powerful as the one given to his leg, but it still hurt.

“Stop!” Mitch shouted, tugging Jackie away. 

“Don’t touch me freak!” She shoved him back onto the couch. 

His vision blurry, Eric glimpsed at the crowd occupying the basement. After their talk, Mitch had been content enough to watch TV by himself while he waited for Eric to return. But the basement had a habit of filling itself up throughout the day, so now Eric was met with Jackie’s deep scowl, Kelso’s stupid smirk, and--Eric gulped--Donna’s grim face.

Eric pulled himself off the floor and collapsed into the lawn chair, his shin still throbbing. The bruise from when she had kicked him in the same spot the day Schatzi had attacked Hyde was going to darken again, now even worse so. 

“Wh...ugh,” Eric groaned. Did he really need to know at this point  _ why _ Jackie would do this? 

“Hey go easy on him,” Kelso said, taking an ice pop out of the freezer. “Kicking his ass is supposed to be my job.”

“No one’s kicking his ass,” Donna said.

“Who says?” Kelso retorted.   
“Me.”

“Donna,” Jackie replied, “you of all people should be more harder on him. And I’m not forgiving him. Not for siccing that dog on Steven and making him scrub the floor while he is still INJURED, for something that wasn’t his fault. And not for telling me that I don’t deserve to have my own family.” She faced Eric, her face shifting from anger to grief. “Feel lucky that you’ve always had one by your side. You don’t know what it’s like to have parents who only ever care about themselves. You don’t know what it’s like to grow up by yourself.” 

Stunned, Eric watched her exit through the basement door, wiping her eyes as she did so. If she had stayed, Eric would have reminded her that the only reason he had said what he said was because of the crap  _ she _ had spewed about his sister. Maybe he did feel a little sorry given Jackie’s tears, and the loneliness she faced due to her parents neglect was valid, almost like Hyde’s. Not in the exact same way, but he could see how their circumstances would help them bond. The problem was, the girl had such _ little _ self-awareness and  _ so _ much of the victim mentality that it was hard to feel bad for her for too long. And the pain in his shin (for the second goddamn time!) wasn’t helping matters.

“Damn,” Mitch commented a little awkwardly, breaking the basement’s silence.

Kelso audibly slurped on his popsicle, seemingly lost in thought.

Eric cleared his throat, trying to ignore Donna’s eyes boring into him. “Uh, where’s Hyde?” he asked.

“Upstairs,” Donna answered. “In the kitchen with your parents.”

“Oh...well...carpet did look clean now that I think about it, so...that’s good.”

Donna groaned. “Eric, I don’t wanna talk about the carpet, or Hyde, or Jackie, or  _ anything _ that has to do with yesterday for that matter.”

“Ok…” Eric replied cautiously. Judging by Donna’s mood, there had to be something  _ specific _ she wanted to bring up instead. He didn’t think he was ready to find out what.

Mitch caught Eric’s eye, looking as confused as he did.

“Eric,” she held up her ring-fingered hand, the diamond facing his direction, “we haven’t talked about the wedding in forever. And it’s in four freaking months!”

“Wow that’s coming fast,” Mitch said with a laugh. 

Donna nodded. “Yeah! It is.”

“Am I on the guest list or what?”

Donna scowled, ignoring him. “Eric we’re super behind and there’s still so SO much left to do, and I feel like it’s all gonna fall on me. You’re not doing anything and I’m like, really worried here.”

“Worried for what?” Eric said, his chest panging. “I mean, what more could there possibly be to do?”

“Oh my GOD!” Donna yelled, her voice breaking in frustration. “What MORE?! Caterers, hiring a band, invitations, booking the place for the rehearsal dinner, ordering a cake--” The list went on. They truly were  _ very _ behind.

_ No no no no no. _ Eric didn’t want to deal with anything on her list. His hands were clammy. It was getting a whole lot harder to think about the stuff that had to go into this wedding. He had made a promise to Buddy...and now everything was falling apart. Like in his nightmares. 

With a sideways glance at Eric, Mitch jokingly put in, “Wow that’s a lot of effort you’re putting into this Donna. And all for him? Are you sure you wanna do that?”

Donna sighed, helplessly. Eric just stared, wondering what the hell the elf was doing.

“I mean, if you ask me--” 

“No one’s asking you,” Eric snapped.

Mitch ignored him. “--I think you’re, like, the hottest redhead since batgirl.” He smiled as he said this, and it was the same stupid smile he had on when he called Kitty “youthful”. Eric narrowed his eyes. “And you’re not just gorgeous. You radiate intelligence, deep thought, and a real sense of self.”

“Alright, that was pretty smooth,” Kelso remarked, raising his brows at Eric, as if to tell him he’d better watch out for this little guy. 

As always, Donna tried looking unfazed by the high praise. But of course, she couldn’t hide her obvious pleasure in the end. 

“And,” Mitch went on, “I think you should go off and be with someone who recognizes you for who you are. Quite honestly, I’m surprised that you didn’t already.” 

_ I agree, _ Eric felt like saying. He fought the urge to laugh and cry at once. 

Donna giggled. “You know, I think I’m really starting to like you.”

How could she not see how  _ fake _ Mitch was being? Either Eric was the only one who saw it, or everyone who fell for his mock-sweet tone and idiotic simper had their heads too far up their own asses. 

“And yeah,” Donna admitted, now sullen, “I’ve thought about it...” Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, from what looked like guilt, almost.

Eric’s heart almost skipped a beat. “What? Really?” 

Donna didn’t answer him. 

“I knew it,” Kelso accused. “You’re cheating on him!”

Donna whirled around, her face now brick red. “Kelso shut-up! Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Like where?”

“I don’t know like, somewhere with Brooke?”

“She’s working.”

“Betsy?”

“She’s with Brooke’s mom. And as foxy as that lady is, I can’t stand her.”

Donna glared Kelso down until he relented. 

“Fine!” he whined. “I’ll go.” He bit the rest of the popsicle out of the stick, tossed it, then patted Eric’s shoulder sympathetically on the way out. “I’m sorry, man.”

Donna gaped. “Kelso!”

“Fine! I’m leaving! Geez.” He mumbled under his breath. “At least I’m not the one cheating around this time.” 

Donna grabbed the magazine off the table, stood up, and hurled it at his head. Kelso yelped as the fluttering pages smacked the back of his head.

“Idiot,” Donna growled, “I never said I was doing that! Get the hell out!”

Kelso raced out the door, leaving a baffled Eric alone with his fiancee...and Mitch. Eric eyed him curiously.  _ What is he trying to get out of this?  _

“Wait then,” Mitch clarified, “so you’re actually..?” He grinned at her, then at Eric. “Oh wait so that’s a good thing then, right?”

Eric wanted to pound Mitch’s head on the table, along with his own. 

Donna huffed loudly, running her hands forcibly through her hair. “Oh my fucking god,” she muttered.

Eric didn’t know what to make of this. He was inclined to believe that she wouldn’t, and that Kelso was just being a moron as usual. Donna was many things, but a mistress just wasn’t one of them. Eric almost hung his head in shame. He couldn’t blame her if she  _ did _ decide to have an affair. After all,  _ he _ had betrayed her, had failed her and their commitment. Hell, he was hardly that commited by heart in the first place. Eric was surprised she hadn’t already broken off this engagement. 

She was staring down at him now. Confusion, hurt loneliness, and burdened about her fiance was apparent in her eyes. It had been for weeks. A cracked glass ready to shatter at one flick. He could see the fine lines around her eyes and forehead, the frailing state of her hair, the dulling of her once radiant skin. Donna looked old, Eric realized, almost ten years older than she was. Again, the shame crept in him, a kindling flame. He couldn’t be with her, but sometimes, the awareness of just how much she was hurting also made him sad. Despite all the wrongs she’d done by him, and the unjust nature of their relationship, he still felt sad.

And now a new threat loomed over his shoulder, reminding him that there would never be an easy way out of this. Things were falling apart from every direction. Eric wished he were with Buddy now more than ever.

“You, uh, you know,” Mitch stammered bashfully, (Eric had almost forgotten he was still there), “I was just gonna say th-that  _ I _ recognize you for your intelligence, so maybe the right guy for you is actually sitting right here--”

“Shut up,” Donna replied distractedly. One hand still stuck to her hair, the other on her hip, and her eyes had trailed to the floor in deep thought. 

Mitch’s blush deepened. “Ok bad timing.”

She looked at him. “Can you leave? I need to talk to Eric. Alone.”

Eric swallowed.

Mitch glanced from Eric to Donna, then back to Eric again. “Are you sure…?”

He seemed to be asking Eric this question, which Eric couldn’t possibly decipher why since he had just hit on Donna right in front of him.  

But Donna was the one who answered, “Mitch, go.”

Hesitant, Mitch got off the couch, and with one last look at his friend, left the basement, quietly shutting the door behind him.

It felt like it had been forever since Eric was left alone with Donna like this, for some reason. Her torn face was making him uneasy. He’d rather focus on his dull throbbing shin. 

She placed her fingers on the small diamond of the ring, toying with it. “Eric…what are we doing?” she murmured, uneasy and clearly lost for the right words.

_ Now’s your chance, break it off! _

_ But I can’t. Everyone’s already suspicious of me enough as it is. This’ll just confirm it, right? Not to mention the fact that Red and Bob are ready to murder me for stringing Donna along… _

_ They won’t pay for college since I just wasted a whole year for nothing. _

_ I’ll lose my friends. _

_ Sappy Sanders is still out there. I know she’ll come back. She’ll think I’m doing this to go after Buddy. She will out me. _

_ I’m fucked then. I’m fucked...and completely alone.  _

_ … _

_ No.  _ **_I’m not_ ** _. _

Eric stood from the chair, doing his best to put the least amount of pressure on his shin as possible. 

“Donna, uh--”

“Do you remember the promise you made me?” Donna blurted.

Eric blinked. “Promise?”

“At the beach. In California.”

His head blanked. Where was she going with this?

“You said you wanted to be with me,” Donna said. “That night, you promised you would always love me.” 

His eyes slightly widened. Yes he remembered now all right, what he had told her back then. It was a past he wished he could take back. What had come out of his mouth, what Donna heard...they meant different. He said he would always be with her...because he didn’t want to be without anyone. She was an ideal, a hope that even if he couldn’t be happy the way he wanted, even if she never respected him as an equal, he could still live with the domestic contentment. A normalcy, of sorts. It was a pressure from within himself and from everyone around him.

Donna stepped forward, with a hope that threatened Eric. “You remember?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Can I hold you to that promise?”

Eric’s stomach flopped. “Donna…I don’t know what to say...I don’t think that’s--”

Grabbing him harshly by the face, she yanked Eric in for a kiss. He almost recoiled, instinctively. Her lips were wet, mushy, and alien. 

Donna pulled back. “I’m sorry,” she said desperately, her face still way too close to his. “I’ve been thinking about what you said before, months ago, about our bond being the way it is and my, um, lack of effort with us, and...I think you had a point. It’s not all your fault. I was pushing you away too. I’ll try to be better. That’s my promise to you.”

“Huh?”  _ No! _

Donna placed his fingers gently to the diamond on her finger. “I want to hold you to  _ your  _ promise. Both of them. I love you and I need for us to work together. I don’t wanna us to end up like my parents.”

_ We will if we get married!  _ Eric severely wanted to say this, but the confidence from earlier was almost lost on him now. For any other man, this turn of events would be seen as a blessing. Almost like a pat on the wrist for a year’s worth of crap. But to Eric, it was a continuing nightmare.

“Donna you don’t want this,” Eric said, without thinking.

“What are you talking about? Of course I do.” She leaned forward to kiss him again.

Eric leaned back. “No!”

Donna frowned. After a moment, she dropped his hand.

“Why?”

“Why?” Eric repeated. “Why? Why?”  _ Why _ couldn’t he think of a good reason that wouldn’t make her kill him on the spot? He chuckled. “Because...you deserve better. Way better than someone like me.”  _ Yeah, good one. She loves hearing shit like that. _

While Donna didn’t seem too amused with Eric’s self-deprecation this time, she still predictably nodded in agreement. “And?”

Eric gritted his teeth.  _ This is why. You treat me like a joke. You piss me off. _

Donna raised a brow. “Eric?”

“What?”

A moment’s silence. A trembling lip. “There’s nothing going on between you and Buddy is there?” she asked quietly.

Eric wanted to fling himself into nothing. Every. Time. For every damn thing. Everyone had to ask. Sappy’s awful face immediately popped into his mind again.  _ Fuck.  _

“What?” he stalled, backing away from her. The accidental pressure on his shin made him wince.

“Because if there is...” Her voice had darkened, and Eric didn’t want to hear it.

“Th-There isn’t!” he uttered. The lie slipped out. He laughed scornfully as a cover. “God, didn’t I tell you already? I’m not  _ like _ that! Whatever you think is going on--” A scoff for effect. “--it’s all in your head! Sicko!” 

Eric felt like a total dumbass. 

Donna squinted, like she didn’t fully believe him. “I’ll hold you to that too.” 

With a tight squeeze of his hand and a rigid peck to his cheek, she left Eric in the basement alone, burdened with lies.

* * *

 

_ “Do you think you can meet me later tonight?” _

_ “What time?” _

_ “I don’t know, maybe past one.” _

_ “Damn that’s late.” _

_ “I was thinking we could meet halfway, you know, like, by that gas station on the way to my apartment...sorry, I know it’s gonna be late. You don’t have to. I just really wanted to see you, especially now that--” _

_ “I’ll be there.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Yeah. I’ll be working late, so I’ll head out as soon as I finish up.” _

_ “Ok. Cool.” _

_ “I gotta go.” _

_ “Right. I’ll see you tonight. Love you.” _

_ “Love you too.” _

 

Buddy left his studio after one. It would take about twenty minutes to get to that gas station, probably a bit quicker since there wasn’t much traffic at this time. Not a very romantic spot to meet, and this late too, but it was the only way at the moment, with Ellen Sanders being on his tail and all. She had met him a few hours after the lunch date that had never happened, and it hadn’t been pretty. 

_ She knows. Fuck. She knows! _

_ And she went to Eric.  _

Buddy clenched his jaw, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. 

_ That  _ **_bitch_ ** _. _

It had been a horrible and horrifying day. He needed Eric. Now.

Buddy pulled up to the parking lot of the convenience store besides the gas station. The store was open, but there was no car anywhere in sight except for his own, and the Vista Cruiser. Buddy’s heart gave a leap.

“Eric,” he said, watching the other man exit his vehicle. He rushed out of his own. “Eric!”

Eric didn’t reply. He simply wrapped his arms around Buddy tight, as if holding him for dear life. Buddy grasped his fingers in Eric’s hair, running his soft palm down to his neck and holding it there. 

Eric moved back to touch his forehead against Buddy’s. They melted into a longing kiss, hesitant at first from doing so out in the open, but their need for each other winning out. Buddy relaxed, putting the day’s bullshit behind him. Eric always made him enjoy the present and for new days to come, however tough those would be. 

* * *

 

Eric leaned his body back on the hood of his Cruiser, pulling his lover on top of him. Not once did their lips part. 

He was always told that he was nothing without Donna.

Would never be anything without Donna.

But in truth, he felt like nothing when he was with her, and was usually left with a bad aftertaste, a greater sense of loneliness. 

With Buddy though, Eric was complete. He broke away to beam at the handsome man above him before pulling him back in for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just wanted to quickly express how grateful I am for the reads and supportive comments, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'd like to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Mitch and Donna's behaviors may seem a bit muddled here, and Eric's having trouble figuring it out. What do you think they're trying to achieve? As a side note, my inspiration for how I wrote Donna (and basically how I've been writing her and her "love"/tolerance for Eric this whole time) is based on how she's written post season 5 of T7S. Fans were always confused as to why she stayed as long as she did, and the show's answer for that was because of some bullshit notion of "true love" and "being girlfriend goals" or whatever crap I never believed. In this story however, there's a real factor (or many factors possibly) involved for her clinging to Eric the way she is...despite literally them not making much sense anymore. Idk how the T7S writers did it (sigh).
> 
> Next chapter will continue where we left off with Eric and Buddy. :) Finally.


End file.
